Unidos Por el Destino
by Marie Neptune
Summary: Haruka y Michiru enfrentan situaciones que pondrán a prueba sus sentimientos. Michiru guarda un secreto nunca antes revelado y ahora el pasado volverá. Serán capaces de soportar lo que el destino les tiene preparado?
1. Capítulo 1: Una Mirada Perdida

**Capítulo 1: "Una Mirada Perdida"**

Michiru se encontraba agachada mientras el agua del mar tocaba levemente sus pies y con sus dedos hacia garabatos en la arena, su vestido largo azul cielo resaltaba su figura y la brisa del mar movia sus cabellos dejando ver su rostro, el cual lucía reluciente haciéndola ver hermosa mientras combinaba prefectamente con la luz tenue que quedaba al esconderse el sol.

"¿En que piensas tanto?"

Haruka le pregunta acercándose por detrás, mientras Michiru se levanta fijando su mirada en el mar dándole la espalda a la chica de cabellos cenizas, ésta la toma de la cintura abrazándola y quedando ambas mirando el horizonte.

Michiru: "Nada importante..."

Haruka: "Siempre te ocultas las cosas"

Michiru: "¿Acaso tu me lo dices todo?"

Haruka suelta a Michiru y camina en dirección opuesta...

Haruka: "Ya anocheció, será mejor que nos vallamos"

Michiru: "Que buena eres para cambiar la conversación"

Haruka no emite sonido, en sus labios se esboza una ligera sonrisa, sabe bien que le gusta crear incertidumbre en Michiru, al fin y al cabo, esa personalidad absurda es la que hipnotiza a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Michiru se queda observando unos minutos más como se hace de noche mientras Haruka se dirige al auto...

"El mar está muy tranquilo" afirma Michiru, mientras sale caminando con sus zapatos blancos en la mano, dejando las huellas de sus pies, impregnadas en la arena.

Mientras iban en el automóvil a toda velocidad ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, era extraño, sin embargo ese silencio tensionante lo rompieron unas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer, antes de guardar el automóvil se desata una gran tormenta y ambas ya estaban empapadas al entrar en el departamento, Michiru fue directo al cuarto, en el cual una luz tenue apenas ilumina el lugar, ella se acerca a un gran ventanal donde las gotas se ven caer como si bailaran entre ellas...

Haruka se había quedado cerrando la puerta, su cabello empapado le cubría parte de su rostro, deja en el lugar de siempre las llaves del auto, se quita los zapatos y se dirige a la habitación principal.

Sin que Michiru se percatase, la queda observando desde la puerta mientras ésta se deleitaba observando a la nada desde la ventana.

"Es perfecta..." dice Haruka para sí en un tono de voz ínfimo mientras se acerca por detrás y le besa el cuello.

Michiru inclina un poco su cabeza en señal de placer y cierra sus ojos volteándose enseguida quedando con Haruka frente a frente. Ambas se pierden en sus miradas, sus labios están a pocos milímetros tanto que pueden sentir la respiración un tanto agitada de la otra...

-Ringgggggggggggggg-

Suena el teléfono y Haruka se dirige a contestarlo como si no estuviese pasando algo muy relevante...

Michiru sigue viendo por la ventana, no puede evitar sentirse molesta por tan inoportuna llamada...

Haruka: "Si? (...) Hola cabeza de bombom como has estado? (...) jajaja no te preocupes no interrumpes nada importante (...) está bién no pasará nada, cualquier cosa marca de nuevo quieres? (...) No, no los rayos no pueden entrar dentro de tu casa (...) si preciosa (...) bueno, adiós."

Michiru:"Nada importante eh?"

Haruka:"Lo importante no ha pasado aún"

Michiru:"Ah no?"

Haruka:"Estas celosa?"

Michiru:"Debería?"

Un gran trueno se escucha, e inmediatamente vuelve a sonar el teléfono

Haruka:"Yo contesto, debe ser cabeza de bombom..."

Michiru:"Si..." contesta sin pensar

Haruka se extraña, se da cuenta que últimamente Michiru anda bastante callada, sin embargo le resta importancia y justo antes de contestar el teléfono suena el mensaje de voz grabado por Michiru: "Por el momento no hay nadie, deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono"

" !!!!! Haruka me dijiste que te llamara y te fuisteeeeeeeeeeeee -Se escucha el llanto de Serena- hay muchos truenos y mi querido darien no !!!! Un momento... no estaré interumpiendo nada?? hayyyyyyyyy pilluelosssss... -Cambia instantaneamente su tono de voz a ser cómico- uy mejor no interrum....."

"No interrumpes nada Serena" -dice Michiru mientras mira fijamente a Haruka...- "Tranquilizate, la tormenta ya casi termina, quieres que vallamos a tu casa?? (...) Está bien, esperanos..."

Michiru cuelga el teléfono y antes que pronuncie palabra Haruka le dice: "Piensas irte así mojada?"

"No quiero resfriarme antes del recital del fin de semana, me ayudas?"

"Cuando quieras preciosa..."

Haruka quito las cintas de la espalda del vestido ajustado y empapado de Michiru mientras deleitaba con su mirada cada parte de ella...

"Y tu? Te vas a ir empapado?" Lo mejor será que te cambies...

En ese momento deja de tronar y la lluvia cesa completamente....

-Ringgggggggggg- "Por el momento no hay nadie, deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono" (...) "Chicasssss, ya dejo de lloveeeeeeeeeeer!!! No es necesario que vengan, ademas... ya mi querido darien me contestooo oiiiiiiiiii que emocion y viene para mi casa!! Lita vendrá también a hacer unos deliciosos pastelillos, están invitadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!"

Haruka quita su mirada del teléfono y la posa sobre los ojos azules de su compañera mientras una leve sonrisa se escapa de su boca... "En que estabamos...."


	2. Capítulo 2: Tengo Algo que Decirte

**Capitulo2: "Tengo Algo que Decirte"**

Haruka quita su mirada del teléfono y la posa sobre los ojos azules de su compañera mientras una leve sonrisa se escapa de su boca... "En que estábamos ??"

Michiru no escucha la pregunta de Haruka y sumida en sus pensamientos toma la toalla secando sus cabellos e inmediatamente toma un vestido y se lo pone. "Estoy lista"  
Haruka sorprendida por el comportamiento de Michiru la mira incrédula ante tal reacción y le pregunta "¿Tienes algo que decirme?"  
Ésta le responde poco convencida: "No, no es nada no me prestes atención ... será mejor que te apresures o Serena nos dejará sin los pastelillos de Lita ", sonríe mientras mueve su cabello con una de sus manos.

"Está bien preciosa, como tu quieras" Haruka sabe que algo anda mal, no es la misma Michiru de siempre, eso la preocupa ... _'Habré hecho algo mal?'_ se ahoga en sus pensamientos mientras se pone una camisa azul oscuro y un nuevo pantalon. "Bien, vamos..." Michiru agarra un saco con una mano y una sombrilla con la otra, Haruka agarra las llaves del auto contrariada y sumida en sus pensamientos entra al auto y arranca a toda velocidad, su mirada se filtra en el retrovisor para ver a Michiru, la cual sigue sin pronunciar palabra mirando hacia fuera del carro con la mirada perdida, Haruka acelera mucho más y en unos cuantos minutos llegan a la casa de Serena donde la rubia estaciona y toca la bocina 2 veces.

"Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*" Serena sale inmediatamente suena la bocina y abraza cálidamente a Haruka cuando esta sale del automóvil a lo que ésta le corresponde el abrazo.

"Michiru cómo éstas? Me supongo que muy bien acompañada verdad?? jajaja" la saluda Mina en compañía de Ami la cual responde: "Hay mina, que cosas dices?" un poco sonrojada por la pregunta algo indiscreta de su rubia amiga, "jajaja no te preocupes Ami, si Mina, siempre estoy con la mejor de las compañías ^^" le responde Michiru, a lo que Haruka la escucha se sonroja un poco. Lita y Rei se quedaron dentro terminando de preparar los pastelillos.

"Y bien, no nos invitas a pasar cabeza de bombom?" Le pregunta Haruka a Serena.  
"El que entre de último me regala un pastelilloooooo" Serena sale corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, a lo que todas la siguen excepto Michiru, la cual se queda fuera de la casa por un par de minutos.

Por supuesto Haruka se da cuenta de esto, y mientras todas entran ella se queda en la puerta y dice para sí: "No soporto verla así"....  
"¿Ver a quién?" Lita se le acerca por detrás sorprendiéndola.  
Haruka se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta: "Ah? Eh, pues ... estem.. "  
Un grito desde la cocina se escucha en este instante " me quemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
Todos salen corriendo a la cocina a ver que sucede, excepto Haruka la cual se imagina bien la situación y sale en busca de Michiru.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Serena llora desconsoladamente agarrándose una mano con la otra la cual se quemó, mientras Rei la regaña sin piedad al verla tirada en el suelo "Serena tonta, siempre quieres andar probando de primero las cosas y mira lo que te pasa".  
Ami toma el equipo de primeros auxilios y se dirige a ayudarla "Rei tiene razon Serena, debiste haber esperado a que Lita terminara de sacar los pastelillos"  
"Oigan chicas no les parece que Michiru anda un poco extraña?" Pregunta Mina a las demás.  
Todas al unísono responden "Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" mientras se la quedan mirando con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Mina ríe un poco avergonzada y dice: "Bueno bueno ya, yo solo decía ^^"  
Lita se queda un poco pensativa y les dice "Pero a decir verdad, Mina tiene algo de razón, vi a Haruka algo preocupada y Michiru aún no entraba en la casa"  
Serena se levanta del suelo inmediatamente y brinca de felicidad "Michiru me debe un pastelillo vivaa vivaaaaa"  
"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¬¬" responden todas a lo que Serena apenada se disculpa "oiii perdón perdón".  
Mina dice convencida "No se preocupen, la gran Mina Aino averiguará que es lo que sucede"  
Ami replica "Opino que lo mejor será que dejen que resuelvan sus cosas solas, no debemos meternos en eso"  
"Es cierto" Termina Lita con tono serio.

Por otra parte en el jardín Michiru se encuentra recostada contra un árbol viendo en dirección hacia el cielo.  
Haruka se acerca del otro lado y toma la misma posición en el árbol al lado de Michiru a lo que le pregunta "Por qué te encierras en tu propio mundo?"  
Sin cambiar de posición Michiru le responde "Tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso a mi?"  
Haruka le contesta "Tenía muchas ganas de besarte en el apartamento"  
Michiru: "Y que te detuvo?"  
Haruka se sonroja quedándose sin palabras a lo que Michiru se incorpora y se le pone en frente " Anda dime, que te detiene?"  
Haruka: "Me estás retando?"  
Michiru: "Solo te estoy preguntando, qué te detiene?"  
Haruka se muerde el labio en señal de que no puede contener más las ganas de besar a su amada, ambas se quedan viendo profundamente y Haruka pone sus manos en el cuello de Michiru, se le acerca al oído y le dice suavemente "No me hagas esto".  
Michiru se separa de Haruka dándole la espalda y vuelve a mirar al cielo, respira profundo y voltea mirándo hacia el suelo "Tengo algo que decirte"  
Haruka siente un miedo indescriptible, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero esto la deja sin aliento. "Que sucede??, me asustas"  
Michiru levanta la mirada, con los ojos cristalizados "Tenemos que separarnos, me iré del país..."


	3. Capítulo 3: No puedo evadirte más

**Capítulo 3: "No puedo evadirte más"**

Michiru levanta la mirada, con los ojos cristalizados "Tenemos que separarnos, me iré del país..."

En ese preciso instante se estaciona un automóvil rojo frente a las dos chicas y de éste se baja Darien, quien las ve inmediatamente e interrumpe aquel momento. "Haruka, Michiru, que gusto verlas por aquí!!"

Michiru es la primera en saludarlo, pero antes se limpia disimuladamente los ojos, los cuales estuvieron a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas, voltea dándole la espalda a Haruka la cual no respondió ante tal acción y saluda: "Hola Darien, lo mismo digo"

Aquella noticia había afectado realmente a Haruka, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho mientras su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas, _'¿Cómo que te vas del país Michiru? ... ¿Por qué?'_ Empuña sus manos y le da un ligero golpe al árbol en el cuál estaba, como de costumbre Haruka pretendía guardarse todo lo que sentía aunque en su mirada se podría ver más allá de una ligera preocupación, tanto que nisiquiera se percató del saludo de Darien.

"¿Le pasa algo a Haruka?" Le pregunta Darien a Michiru, "No, no es nada, ya se le pasará ^^" Aquel último comentario llegó a oidos de la rubia quien levantó su vista, vió a Darien y sólo dijo "Hola Darien" alzando su mano para saludar y con una sonrisa bastante fingida que Michiru no pudo pasar desapercibida entro en la casa de Serena sin decir una sola palabra más.

Darien observa la situación y pregunta algo confundido "¿Siempre es así?"  
Michiru contrariada por lo que acaba de pasar apenas escucha la pregunta de Darien "Ah? emm, si ... Entramos?"  
Darien: "Primero tu"  
Michiru: "Muchas gracias"

Dentro de la casa ya las chicas tenían los pastelillos en la mesa, Rei y Lita traían unos té mientras que Ami terminaba de ayudar a Serena con la quemadura, Mina se disponía a sentarse a comer cuando se percató de que Haruka estaba sentada en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra, inclinada hacia delante, con las manos unidas y con la mirada perdida en un cuadro que tenía una foto de todas una de esas tardes donde se encontraron en el parque. _'¿Ya no estarás? ... ¿Por qué?'_ Se pregunta en su mente Haruka sin darse cuenta que le están hablando.  
"Haruka, Haruka.... HARUKA!!!!" Le grita Mina a lo que ésta responde "Ah? si preciosa dime?"  
Mina: "¿Mal de amores? recuerda que la diosa del amor..."  
"Minaaaaaaaaa" Lita y Rei le llaman la atención mientras terminan de colocar las tazas de té cuando se dan cuenta del comentario imprudente de Mina.  
"Haruka te ruego que la disculpes" Agrega Lita.  
Haruka: "No preciosa, no es nada, bueno me tengo que ir..."  
"Pero Har...." Lita es interrumpida por Ami antes de que ésta pudiera pedirle que se quedara, Ami le susurra "Lita, recuerda lo que hablamos en la cocina" luego mira a Haruka con una sonrisa fingida tratando de disimular que hablaban de ella.

"!!!" Serena sale corriendo a los brazos de su novio quien apenas entraba junto a Michiru, Lita y Rei que no habían tenido la oportunidad de saludar a Michiru se le acercan y lo hacen  
"Hola Michiru, pasa, siéntate por favor, ya están listos los pastelillos" dice Lita mientras que Rei agrega "También hemos preparado unos té".  
En ese momento y sin previo aviso Haruka sale de la casa sin mencionar una sola palabra, arranca el auto y se va.

Todos en el lugar quedan en un total silencio, el cual es roto por Michiru la cual a pesar de que en su corazón sentía un terrible dolor por que sabía bien como se encontraba Haruka, supo manejar bien la situación "Y bien, nos sentamos?" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
La noche transcurrió sin más contratiempos, sin embargo la mirada de Michiru se perdía por ratos mientras que las demás chicas intentaban disimular muy bien con risas lo ocurrido unos momentos atrás.

"Michiru, Michiru ... MICHIRUUU!!!" Mina llama la atención de la chica de cabellos aguamarina y al mismo tiempo es codeada por Rei mientras ésta le susurra "Cuidado con tus comentarios Mina Aino".  
Mina le lanza una mirada fulminante a Rei, y luego regresa con gran amabilidad a preguntarle a Michiru "Quieres más té?, es que veo que sigues tomando y ya se te acabó"  
Michiru no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen al máximo al escuchar el comentario de Mina "Ehmm, no gracias, así es suficiente" Dice Michiru mientras se levanta del asiento y luego agrega "Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme"  
Las chicas salen al jardín delantero de la casa de Serena a despedirse.  
"Te llevo?" Le pregunta Darien a Michiru.  
"No es necesario" Haruka contesta detrás del muro que separa el jardín de la calle.  
"Har... Haruka que haces ahí?" Dice Michiru sorprendida mientras voltea la mirada hacia ella.  
Haruka: "Sólo fui a dar un paseo para tranquilizarme"  
Michiru: "Me lo debí suponer"  
Haruka: "Qué habías pensado?"

"Bien chicas, me despido entonces, las llevo?" dice Darien mientras Rei responde "Hay Darien muchas gracias, tu siempre tan atento"  
Los celos de Serena no se hicieron esperar "Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" le dice mientras se muestra enfurecida, a lo que las demás rien "Vamos Serena, no te pongas así" Le dice Lita.  
Mina interrumpe aquella escena preguntando: "Y dónde se metió Artemis?"  
"Pues debe estar arriba con Luna" dice Serena con una voz y una mirada pícara, escondiendo su sonrisa con una de sus manos.  
"Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa" replican todas al unísono y luego se ríen del comentario.

"Bien preciosas, fue un gusto haberlas visto" Haruka se despide, sabe bien que no aguanta un minuto más estando ahí, quiere aclarar de una vez por todas la noticia que unas horas antes le había dado Michiru.  
"Hasta pronto" Michiru se despide mientras se sube en el automóvil.  
Mina, Rei, Lita y Ami se despiden de Serena y se van junto con el chico de ojos azules, el cual por supuesto le da un tierno beso a su novia de despedida, el cual la hipnotiza de inmediato.

...

"Te he dicho que no resuelves nada... si te vas en el auto y das vueltas a lo tonto" Michiru rompe el silencio en el convertible amarillo donde iban a toda velocidad camino al departamento.  
"No es de mí de quién tenemos que hablar" Le dice Haruka dejando perpleja a su copilota, la cual no puede evitar que una sensación helada recorra todo su cuerpo del miedo a enfrentarla.

Al llegar al departamento la tensión no se hizo esperar, Haruka lo único que quería saber era por qué Michiru tenía que irse y cuál era el misterio tras éste viaje ya que anteriormente habían viajado a muchos lugares juntas, y por lo visto ésta vez no iba a ser así.  
"Sientate Haruka, sé que no puedo evadirte más" Michiru deja el saco en el perchero y mientras le dice esto a Haruka enciende la chimenea, cuya luz es la única en el lugar.  
Haruka por su parte, muy tranquilamente toma asiento y Michiru se sienta delante de ella.  
Haruka: "Y bien a dónde tenemos que viajar?"  
Michiru: "Te equivocas Haruka, ésta vez iré yo sola"  
Haruka queda paralizada ante el comentario, y muy dificilmente sigue hablando "Está bien, como quieras, y se puede saber a dónde y por qué?"  
"Iré a Rusia... el lunes de la siguiente semana" Michiru apenas puede decir éstas palabras.  
Haruka no puede creer lo que esuchan sus oídos y siente como si una daga atravesara su corazón, ella sabía bien qué significaba que Michiru viajara a Rusia, había olvidado por completo esa parte de la vida de Michiru y nunca se esperó una noticia como ésta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdos de Michiru Kaioh I

**Capítulo 4: "Los recuerdos de Michiru Kaioh I"**

"Iré a Rusia... el lunes de la siguiente semana" Michiru apenas puede decir éstas palabras.  
Haruka no puede creer lo que esuchan sus oídos y siente como si una daga atravesara su corazón, ella sabía bien qué significaba que Michiru viajara a Rusia, había olvidado por completo esa parte de la vida de Michiru y nunca se esperó una noticia como ésta.

Michiru no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la noticia que le acababa de dar a Haruka y mientras un par de lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos inevitablemente todos sus recuerdos vuelven a la cabeza...

***FlashBack***

En un lujoso teatro de la ciudad de Moscú, en Rusia, se puede escuchar de un violín una melodía cautivante y llena de un sentimiento que se puede percibir con tan sólo escucharla. Lo que refleja es un sentimiento de nostalgia y a pesar de ser hermosa, es una melodía algo triste, y llena de aflicción.

Cuando el sonido cesa, unos aplausos se escuchan desde el asiento de atrás del teatro provenientes de la única persona aparte del intérprete de aquel acorde. Ésta persona se acerca al escenario y extiende su mano para ayudar a bajar a la chica de cabellos aguamarinas que llevaba una hermosa blusa blanca, acompañada de una falda negra que resaltaban enormemente sus piernas.

"Muy bien mi amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, realmente tocas excepcional, soy muy afortunado de tener una mujer como tu a mi lado" dice el chico mientras toma a su novia de la cintura y le da un tierno beso en los labios.  
"No es para tanto Takeshi" agrega la chica mientras suelta su mano y se dispone a guardar el instrumento en su caja. El chico se molesta un poco por la reacción fría de su compañera y le dice "Y bien señorita Michiru Kaioh se puede saber que le sucede ahora?"  
Michiru no alcanza a escuchar la pregunta que le hace Takeshi y se sumerge en una visión mientras guarda el violín. Esa visión era oscuridad, destrucción, caos... y una voz dentro de sí le retumbaba los oídos y le producía escalofríos en todo su ser mientras le decía "Debes salvar al mundo de la destrucción... los tres talismanes".

Mientras regresaba de su trance, repetía sin ningun sentido y en voz baja "Los ... tres ... talismanes".  
"Otra vez los olvidaste?, te he dicho que no necesitas de ellos para tocar bien mi amor" replica Takeshi llamando la atención de Michiru.  
"Ah? emmm ... si" Agrega Michiru mientras termina con lo que estaba haciendo.

No era la primera vez que una visión como éstas ocurría, y en un par de veces atrás, Takeshi Nahori, el prometido de Michiru Kaioh le había preguntado qué eran "Los tres talismanes" pero ni ella misma tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, no sabía bien que era lo que sucedía, ni el por qué de aquellas visiones, por lo que para evadir los constantes interrogantes de su compañero, simplemente le había dicho que se trataban de unas piedras de la familia que le traían suerte al momento de hacer un recital.

Takeshi toma con una mano la caja que contenia el violín mientras que con la otra toma la mano de Michiru, y le dice "Vamos, hoy te vine a buscar porque te tengo una invitación especial" a lo que la chica luego de haberse recuperado un poco de su trance agrega "Ah si? y se puede saber de qué se trata esa "invitación" " le dice mientras le hace un ademán de comillas con los dedos índice y corazón con un tono algo burlesco.  
Takeshi: "No preguntes, vamos"  
Michiru: "Está bien pero antes llevame a mi casa, quiero darme un baño"  
Takeshi: "Como quieras, eso si, ponte cómoda, por que vamos a regresar hasta tarde"  
Este último comentario sorprende y sonroja un poco a Michiru quien deja salir una sonrisa llena de algo de verguenza. "Está bien, como quieras"  
Ambos ingresan en el automóvil verde olivo del chico y se dirigen hacia la mansión de Michiru.

Al llegar, Takeshi se da la vuelta y le abre el automóvil a su novia, dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, realmente era todo un caballero, al bajarse Michiru se topó con su cara frente a frente la cual tenía unas finas facciones, ojos profundos color miel y su cabello castaño hacían juego perfecto para ella. O por lo menos hasta unas semanas atrás. El intentó besarla una vez más, pero ella alzó más su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a él, quien sin decir nada sonrió tiernamente.

Al entrar en el lugar, la madre de Michiru saluda efusivamente a Takeshi, para la familia, él era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Michiru, además de ser un chico apuesto, adinerado e inteligente, desbordaba de amor por la heredera de los Kaioh, y gracias a su relación de casi 4 años estaban comprometidos.  
Michiru al entrar tan sólo dijo "Hola mamá" y sin más comentarios se dirigió a su alcoba a bañarse, tan sólo quería despejarse y relajarse después de haber tenido otra de esas visiones que la dejaban pensando todo el tiempo.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, el agua caía en sus cabellos y agarrando un trozo de éstos se preguntaba "Los tres talismanes? pero... qué pueden ser? y esa persona... quién es?".  
Al salir del baño un poco más despejada, enciende el televisor y localiza el canal de Tokyo, su familia es de allá y desde muy pequeña fueron a vivir a Rusia en busca de un mejor futuro, debido a la herencia que les había dejado su padre al fallecer y el sinnumero de propiedades en la ciudad de Moscú en donde se desempeñaba como un gran pintor.  
Al secarse sus cabellos suenan las noticias "Nuevamente la heroína Sailor Moon y sus cuatro compañeras, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus vuelven a salvar la tierra aquí tenemos ésta imagen captada por un aficionado (...)"

"Junto con ellas se puede ver Tuxedo Mask y una niña cuya identidad no ha sido revelada (...)"  
Michiru mira hacia el televisor para ver la imágen y deja salir una risa de incredulidad "jajaja no puede ser que haya gente que crea en esas tonterías" se dice para sí misma para tratar de convencerse, ya que extrañamente sabe que le llama demasiado la atención saber mucho más acerca de las famosas Sailor Scouts, mientras termina de cambiarse y cepilla sus cabellos sigue viendo la televisión.  
"Y bien en las noticias de deportes tenemos una gran novedad. Así es, en el día de hoy Haruka Tenoh debutará en las pistas de Tokyo a las 17 horas. Ésta gran velocista que a su corta edad ha alcanzado grandes logros está dando de que hablar ya que se dice que es como el viento (...)"

Michiru no puede pasar desapercibido aquel nombre y mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor como hipnotizada repite "Haruka Tenoh... Haruka Tenoh... por qué siento que te conozco?... bah! deben ser tonterías mías, seguramente algún pintor famoso debe llamarse así y lo estoy confundiendo"  
Michiru era experta para excusar sus pensamientos de un momento a otro y salir huyendo de ellos sin darles mucha relevancia, sin embargo en la noche, cuando estaba completamente sola, no podría engañar a nadie, o por lo menos, no se podría engañar a ella misma.  
Ya lista, va a la sala, donde su novio se encuentra tomando un té mientras habla con su madre, éste, al ver a Michiru queda totalmente encantado, a pesar de no decir una sola palabra, su mirada así lo demuestra.

"No vas a comer nada antes de irte hija?" Le pregunta la madre de Michiru, a lo que ésta responde "No mamá, no tengo hambre, comeré por fuera no te preocupes" Michiru va saliendo de la casa y agrega "Ah por cierto, llegaré tarde hoy" mientras le guiña un ojo a Takeshi, quien la sigue.  
Al subir al automóvil éste le dice "Mi amor te ves... preciosa". A pesar que el vestido verde de Michiru realmente la hiciera resaltar no puede evitar sentirse incómoda ante ese comentario, de cierta forma aquella palabra "preciosa" le causo escalofríos.  
Michiru: "Te puedo pedir un favor Takeshi?"  
Takeshi: "Claro que si, lo que tu quieras"  
Michiru: "No me vuelvas a decir preciosa"  
Takeshi: "Y por qué si eres preciosa?"  
Michiru: "Simplemente no lo hagas"  
Takeshi algo contrariado arranca el auto, sabe que algo anda mal, las cosas no están igual con Michiru desde hace algún tiempo y sus actitudes a veces lo confunden. Michiru rompe el silencio en el auto y le pregunta "Y a donde me vas a llevar?"  
Takeshi: "A un cumpleaños de una amiga de mi infancia... su nombre es Elsa Gray"

Continuará...**  
**


	5. Capítulo 5:Recuerdos de Michiru Kaioh II

**Capítulo 5: "Los recuerdos de Michiru Kaioh II"**

Takeshi algo contrariado arranca el auto, sabe que algo anda mal, las cosas no están igual con Michiru desde hace algún tiempo y sus actitudes a veces lo confunden. Michiru rompe el silencio en el auto y le pregunta "Y a donde me vas a llevar?"  
Takeshi: "A un cumpleaños de una amiga de mi infancia... su nombre es Elsa Gray"

Michiru: "Nunca habíamos ido a su cumpleaños antes"  
Takeshi: "No, es que vino a Rusia a llenar unas formas de un concurso que se inscribió y se queda hasta la otra semana, pero realmente ella es una gran atleta de Tokyo"  
Michiru sigue viendo por la ventana del auto hasta llegar a la casa de Elsa, la cual saluda cariñosamente a Takeshi  
"Takeshi!!! Tiempo sin verte" Mientras le dice esto le da un caluroso abrazo a Takeshi el cual seguidamente le dice "Que gusto verte Elsa, estás hecha toda una atleta, estoy seguro que vas a ganar!" a lo que ésta le responde "Ojala Takeshi, aunque ultimamente tengo mucha competencia, sobretodo Haruka Tenoh"  
Ante éste comentario Michiru no puede evitar reaccionar y centrar toda su atención en las palabras de Elsa, en éste momento Takeshi le dice "Mi amor, te presento a Elsa, Elsa, mi novia Michiru"

Se saludan y Elsa invita a entrar a ambos, en el lugar habían unas cuantas personas, la mayoría atletas que habían ido a inscribirse a Moscú para la gran carrera que se celebraría en la siguiente semana, entre tanta habladuría habían pasado las horas y ya sólo quedaban unos 2 invitados, Takeshi y Michiru en el lugar, la cual seguía pensando en aquel nombre que no podía sacarse de su cabeza sin saber la razón aparente de ésto, es como si supiera de quién se tratara, su corazón se aceleraba de una forma única con sólo recordar su rostro y pensaba_'Pero quien eres Haruka Tenoh?'_... "Bah! debo dejar de pensar en tonterías" Dijo en voz alta a lo que su novio le pregunta, "De que tonterías hablas amor?"  
"Ehmm.. pues... " Miró que Elsa venía en dirección a ella y evadió el comentario como sólo ella lo sabía hacer "Disculpame, Elsa, me prestas el baño por favor?"  
Elsa: "Si claro, al fondo a la derecha"  
Takeshi: "Yo te acompaño amor"  
Michiru: "No es necesario"  
Takeshi: "Déjame hacerlo"

Sin más escapatoria Michiru se dejó guiar por Takeshi mientras Elsa despedía a sus últimos invitados.  
Mientras iban al baño Michiru le pregunta a Takeshi algo molesta "Por qué no me puedes dejar sola ni un segundo?" Takeshi lo toma como broma y le responde "Porque tu perfume me hipnotiza" a lo que ella le responde fríamente "Entonces cambiaré de perfume".  
En éste momento llegan al baño, el cual estaba algo alejado de la entrada y Takeshi aprovecha para besar a su compañera, la cual se rehúsa inicialmente excusándose "Take...shi... no ... no es correcto", a ésto el chico ya molesto le dice "Qué te sucede, acaso no me quieres besar?" y Michiru ya resignada le responde "No es eso, es que..." El la toma del mentón y le deposita un beso en sus labios, mientras coloca su otra mano en la cintura y la atráe hacía él.

En ese preciso instante se corta la luz y todo se vuelve muy oscuro, Michiru logra apartarse de Takeshi mientras en el suelo comienza a sentirse un leve temblor, Takeshi la toma de la mano y la atráe hacia un lugar abierto, pero antes de eso un gran armario cae sobre él dejándolo semi inconciente a lo que Michiru intenta hacer algo por él pero es imposible, y ya casí sin fuerzas éste le dice "Mi..chi...ru... sal... de aquí".

La violinista no sabe que hacer, por una parte no quiere dejar a Takeshi ahí tirado, pero sabe que si no lo hace será su perdición, el temblor se intensifica y Michiru aún sigue tratando de ayudar a Takeshi, derrepente otro armario está por caer sobre Michiru cuando sin ninguna explicación todo se detiene. El armario queda totalmente inclinado, indefectiblemente caería sobre ella, algunos escombros quedaron suspendidos en el aire, y cuando observó afuera vió a Elsa con los 2 invitados prácticamente congelados, con un gesto de desesperación por que no salían de la casa.

"Es hora de que despiertes Sailor Neptune" Una voz detrás de ella la sorprende a lo que Michiru se voltea con un gran miedo diciendo "Pe... pero quien eres tú? Qué está pasando?" La persona que le habló la dejó totalmente sorprendida, Michiru no daba crédito a lo que veía pues esa persona llevaba un uniforme semejante al de las Sailor Scouts que unas horas antes había visto por televisión y se burló. La Sailor Scout le contesta "Toma ésta pluma y entenderás todo" Michiru como hipnotizada vé como la pluma representativa de su planeta aparece en medio de las dos figuras y extiende su mano para alcanzarla, a lo que al primer contacto con ésta su símbolo de Sailor Scout comienza a aparecer en su frente y cerrando sus ojos recupera gran parte de sus recuerdos.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, con la pluma entre sus manos y muy convencida exclama: ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, Transformación! Al transformarse su aliada le dice: "Ahora, tu eres la encargada de buscar a Sailor Uranus y encontrar los 3 Talisamanes para salvar al mundo de la destrucción", así mismo, ésta se da media vuelta y antes de irse Sailor Neptune la toma del brazo y le dice "Espera, y tú... quien eres?" La chica de cabellos largos verdosos le responde: "Soy Sailor Plut"...

Así mismo desaparece, a lo que en ese instante el tiempo vuelve a seguir pero el temblor cesa. Afuera de la casa se escucha un grito, y luego que Michiru por fin puede liberar a Takeshi y lo deja en un lugar seguro aún inconciente.  
Neptune sale del lugar y ve un temible mounstruo con forma de pastel intentando atacar a Elsa y sus invitados, que por suerte gracias a sus dotes de atletismo habían logrado escapar un par de veces antes que Sailor Neptune atacara...

¡¡¡Maremoto de Neptuno!!!

El mounstruo se debilitó y cuando cayó se transformó en un pastel de cerezas y de éste salió una semilla de demonio, la cual se abrió en dos dejando salir su humo negro característico. Sailor Neptune se percató de que los chicos la seguían observando maravillados y entró nuevamente a la casa para ver como se encontraba Takeshi y sin que se diera cuenta nadie, se destransformó.

Elsa: "Aun no reacciona?"  
Michiru: "No..."

Unos de los chicos había ayudado a llevar a Takeshi a una cama mientras Elsa le ponía pañitos humedos de alcohol para que reaccionara, entre tanto que Michiru no dejaba de pensar_'Sailor Uranus?, pero... será posible?'_. En este momento Michiru le pregunta a Elsa "Conoces a Haruka Tenoh?", ésta muy dulcemente le responde, "Es una excelente atleta, aún no le he podido ganar y me han dicho que abandonará pronto ésta carrera para dedicarse a las carreras de autos"

En éste momento Takeshi reacciona, pero se siente muy mal, por lo que Elsa propone que uno de sus compañeros lo lleve a su casa, y le dice a Michiru " Si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir " a lo que ésta responde "Muchas gracias Elsa, llamaré a mi casa". Michiru encontró en ésta, la oportunidad perfecta para saber más sobre la persona que inundaba sus pensamientos y mientras llama para avisar que se va a quedar por fuera, Elsa enciende el televisor y coloca videos de las carreras que ha tenido con Haruka.

Michiru termina la llamada y toma asiento al lado de Elsa, observando fijamente el televisor ... "Es como el viento" Dice Elsa y Michiru la mira fijamente y le pregunta "¿Qué sabes de ella?" ... Elsa comenta todo lo que sabe de Haruka, y al final Michiru la interrumpe "Cuándo volverás a correr con ella?" ... Elsa algo contrariada por el interrogatorio de su acompañante le dice "Michiru, por qué tanto interés en Haruka?" . Michiru se sorprende por aquella pregunta y sin saber por qué se sonroja un poco piensa_'Pero qué me está pasando...'_y excusandose con Elsa simplemente le dice "Quiero que sea mi modelo para una pintura". Elsa sonríe y le dice "Claro! Como olvidar que tu eres la reconocida Michiru Kaioh!, que suerte tiene mi amigo Takeshi contigo, pero en fin correré junto con ella la próxima semana en Japón, luego de la carrera aquí en Moscú" Michiru se sonroja por el comentario de Elsa sobre Takeshi y le dice "Gracias Elsa, cuando partes a Japón?"  
Elsa: "El martes, la carrera es el domingo"  
Michiru: "Aún queda una semana, quedarán vuelos de avión?"  
Elsa: "Probablemente"  
Michiru: "Mañana a primera hora averiguaremos, necesito viajar a Tokyo"  
Elsa: "Excelente, te presentaré a Haruka entonces"  
Michiru: "Gracias"  
Elsa: "Y Takeshi?"  
Michiru: "Qué pasa con él?"  
Elsa: "Ya sabe que te vas?"

Michiru no sabe que contestar ante tal pregunta, sabe que si le cuenta algo a Takeshi querrá acompañarla irremediablemente a donde viaje, pero al saber que él y Elsa son amigos desde niños, no puede hacer ningún comentario imprudente... "No aún no, pero ya le comentaré, no le digas nada por favor, quiero que sea una sorpresa para el" ...  
Elsa: "Cuenta con mi silencio"  
Michiru: "Muchas gracias Elsa"

A la mañana siguiente Michiru llega a su casa, se baña y se cambia y sale al apartamento de su novio y toca el timbre "Adelante amor, está abierto" responde Takeshi desde adentro, Michiru entra al lugar, y lo vé cocinando lo cual le causa algo de gracia, "jajaja veo que ya te sientes mejor y desde cuando cocinas?" Takeshi se le acerca para saludarla con un beso y le responde "Desde que tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado" Michiru se sonroja por su comentario y toma asiento, mientras Takeshi termina de cocinar ella no hace más que pensar en Haruka_'Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? ... a decir verdad, me encantaría pasear con ella en su auto, cerca del mar y luego... qué me está pasando por qué estoy pensando esas cosas?'_... Takeshi llama la atención de Michiru la cual sale de su trance y le dice "Takeshi tengo algo muy importante que decirte"  
Takeshi: "Si dime amor"  
Michiru: "Debo viajar por mucho tiempo a Tokyo, cuestiones de trabajo"  
Takeshi: "Pe... pero... y.. cuándo te vas?"  
Michiru: "El martes, con Elsa"

La noticia le cae como balde de agua fría a Takeshi, el cual busca la forma de ir con ella a Japón, pero esto es en vano y Michiru simplemente le dice "Entiende, no puedes venir conmigo, es momento de separarnos"  
Takeshi: "Cuando volverás?"  
Michiru: "No lo sé"  
Takeshi: "Seguiremos siendo novios?"

"Si..." Responde Michiru con la mirada perdida, ella sabe bien que se desatará un caos familiar en su hogar si termina la relación con Takeshi, aquella presión la mantuvo unida a él los últimos meses, realmente no sabía como terminar con esa farsa, la única forma era irse lejos, y ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que el se olvidara de ella, y para su familia sería muy bueno que viajara ya que primero debía cumplir con sus deberes, además no podía negarse el sentimiento que la que la perturbaba día y noche, sabía que había alguien más detrás de esa persona, sabía que sentía algo más por esa tal... Haruka Tenoh.

***Fin Flash Back***


	6. Capítulo 6: La Angustia de Haruka

**Capítulo 6: "La Angustia de Haruka"**

****

**Aún en la sala del apartamento de Haruka y Michiru se puede escuchar el eco del silencio, ninguna de las dos se atreve a pronunciar palabra, Michiru recordó todo lo vivido como si hubiese sido ayer, todos esos recuerdos volvieron como ráfagas de viento en su cabeza y se preguntaba **_**'Por qué después de tanto tiempo Takeshi aún sigue esperándome?'**_** y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta "No puede ser!".******

**Haruka, que estaba acostumbrada a no revelar sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea tratando de evadir el dolor que sentía por aquella noticia, pero al escuchar a Michiru vuelve en sí y sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella. Realmente le aterra saber el por qué Michiru tiene que volver a Rusia y si ese viaje inesperado tiene que ver con Takeshi, así que prefería ahorrarse las preguntas.******

**Michiru aún perdida en los ojos de su compañera le dice "Haruka... perdóna.."****  
****"Michiru..." Haruka interrumpe a Michiru colocando su dedo índice en su boca dulcemente.****  
****"Sabes que siempre he respetado tus decisiones, esta vez no será la excepción".****  
****Michiru abre sus ojos pero antes de decir una sola palabra...******

**""******

**Michiru observa su reloj, era bastante tarde como para recibir una llamada, sin embargo antes de que dijera algo, Haruka se levanta de su asiento y le dice "Atiende tu por favor, estoy muy cansada... me iré a dormir" diciendo esto se retira en dirección al cuarto principal.******

**Michiru estaba realmente sorprendida y confundida por la actitud de Haruka, sabía que aunque por fuera mostrara una sonrisa e intentara ser fuerte, por dentro no era más que un corazón frágil, voluble y muy delicado, lo cual la hacía sentir miserable, ya que por su propia culpa Haruka estaba sufriendo indudablemente.******

**A pesar de esto levantó el teléfono...****  
****"Si?"****  
****(...)****  
****"Si, con ella habla"****  
****(...)****  
****"No se preocupe, lo tengo muy presente"****  
****(...)****  
****"Está bien, no hay por qué disculparse"****  
****(...)****  
****"Igualmente, que tenga buenas noches, hasta luego"******

**Michiru termina de hablar y cuelga, antes de irse a la cama con su novia, va a la cocina y se toma un vaso con agua mientras piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido aquel día y la llamada que ocasionó ese viaje repentino"******

*****Flashback*********

**Michiru se levanta en la mañana de aquel día soleado, como de costumbre, primero que Haruka, va al baño a lavarse los dientes, se peina y luego se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.******

**Por su parte, Haruka ya se había despertado, se queda un par de minutos sentada en la cama viendo hacia el ventanal que daba una hermosa vista hacia el mar, luego fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, se miró en el espejo y con las manos se arregló un poco el cabello.******

**Cuando llega a la cocina, ve a Michiru de espaldas leyendo un libro de cocina y coloca una de sus manos en la cintura de Michiru mientras que con la otra le aparta el cabello de su cuello, donde le da un tierno beso.****  
****"Que quieres desayunar hoy?" Le pregunta Michiru a Haruka, mientras se voltea quedando de frente a ésta.****  
****Haruka por su parte se le acerca al oído con el fin de estremecerla y le dice "Tu ya sabes cual es mi desayuno favorito", luego de éstas palabras le toma el mentón con una de sus manos y se funden en un beso exquisito que dura varios minutos hasta que suena el teléfono, sin embargo Haruka no deja que Michiru conteste y le dice "Deja que suene el contestador, ahora quiero estar contigo"...****  
****"Así de irresistible soy?" replica Michiru mientras la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa retadora.****  
****Haruka no sabe que contestar ante esa pregunta por lo que simplemente le da otro beso, pero Michiru la interrumpe... "Son sólo un par de minutos y te prometo que nada nos volverá a interumpir".****  
****Haruka le contesta "Está bien, pero luego que cuelges, desconectas el cable del teléfono"****  
****"Como quieras, espérame en el cuarto"******

**Al contestar, Michiru pretende ser lo más breve posible, pero al escuchar quién está del otro lado del teléfono queda helada.****  
****"Ma... mamá?"****  
****"Michiru? Gracias a Dios y marcó bien, llevo días intentándo comunicarme contigo y no había podido"****  
****"Si mamá, pero... quién te dió mi número?"****  
****"Para una madre no hay imposibles! Pero eso no importa, dime como estás?"****  
****"Bien mamá, mejor que nunca!"****  
****"Me alegro mucho hija, te tengo noticias de Takeshi!"****  
****"Pe... pero, aún sigue esperándome?"****  
****"Si hija, dice que te esperaría toda la eternidad si fuera posible, porque tu eres la mujer de sus sueños ya sabes como te ama ese chico"****  
****"Pe... pero mamá es que yo..."******

**Michiru sabe bien que contarle la verdad a su madre sería inaceptable sin embargo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa ya que estaba segura lo que le dictaba su corazón, en ese momento Haruka llama a Michiru en voz alta "Amooooor, ya van más de 2 minutos, tendrás que compensarme"******

**"Estás con otra persona Michiru? Es cierto entonces los rumores que corren que estás saliendo con un chico llamado Haruka Tenoh?" Le pregunta su mamá antes que ella pudiera decirle algo.****  
****"Mamá, Haruka es mujer y es.."****  
****"Gracias a Dios! Sin embargo, deberías enseñarla a ser más femenina porque parece un niño, en fin, te digo la razón de mi llamada, quería darte la sorpresa cuando llegaras aquí pero, valla que no me puedo resistir! Te casarás en un mes, ya la fiesta está lista, todos tus viejos amigos están invitados y los pasajes de vuelo reservados para el Lunes, así que ves arreglando todo para volver porque ya hoy es viernes! Qué suerte que pude hallar tu número porque quería ser yo quién te diera ésta grata sorpresa y no algún amigo tuyo, ya que ayer enviamos todas las invitaciones! No te preocupes por nada mi querida hija, ya todo está organizado y cuando llegues a Moscú estarás una semana en un spa para relajarte y ponerte más hermosa de lo que ya eres!"******

**Michiru no daba crédito a todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, casarse? ahora? Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, no podía decirle a su mamá así porque sí que cancelara todo porque sería el acabose total, por lo que simplemente dijo "Está bien mamá, dónde recojo los boletos de avión?"****  
****"El mismo día, en el aeropuerto. Sólo presentas tu documento de identidad"****  
****"Entonces supongo que nos vemos el lunes no? " Dijo Michiru con un tono amable para que su mamá no notara lo mal que le había caído la noticia.****  
****"Es lo que más deseo mi amor, cualquier duda llámame a éste que es mi número móvil"****  
****"Lo anotaré"****  
****"Hasta luego hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti" Dijo su madre despidiéndose.****  
****"Hasta luego mamá" Dijo Michiru cerrándo el teléfono mientras se sentía terriblemente culpable y mal por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.******

**Haruka en vista de que Michiru no iba al cuarto fue a buscarla a la sala y le dice graciosamente "Te hicieron una entrevista por teléfono?"****  
****Michiru simplemente no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, en esos momentos se encontraba frente a la mujer que la hacia volar y olvidarse de sus problemas por lo que simplemente le contestó "No importa" y luego de darle un beso la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto dónde se demostraron ese amor que se profesaban desde hace tanto tiempo.******

**Sin embargo durante el transcurso del día Michiru no dejó de pensar en aquella llamada y para despejarse le había pedido a Haruka que la llevara a ver el atardecer en la playa, petición a la cual Haruka no se negaría ya que le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con Michiru.******

*****Fin FlashBack*********

**Luego de tomarse aquél vaso con agua se dirige al cuarto, Haruka se encuentra aún despierta sentada en un costado de la cama con ambas manos en la cabeza, señal poco alentadora para Michiru, la cual sabe que esa posición en su compañera no es más que un símbolo de desesperación interna.******

**Michiru se le acerca y le dice "Acabo de recibir una llamada, era mi manager recordándome del recital de mañana" Michiru le pregunta dudosa "Vienes conmigo?"****  
****Haruka levanta su mirada, se pone en pie y la mira a los ojos "Escúchame bien Michiru... Siempre estaré contigo..."******

**Haruka se separa de ella y le da la espalda mientras su mirada se pierde en el infinito mar y le dice "Descansa, debes estar relajada para el día de mañana que será tu último recital en ésta ciudad"******

**Michiru sabe que Haruka tiene razón, debe descansar, pero cómo descansar sabiéndo que la persona que ama está sufriendo sin justa razón y a causa de ella misma?... Odiaba esa situación, simplemente querría despertarse al día siguiente pensando que sólo fue un mal sueño, y entre un pensamiento y otro Michiru quedó dormida.******

**Haruka por su parte, se fijó en que Michiru ya había conciliado el sueño y se la quedó viendo un rato mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos con ella, momentos de felicidad, momentos de angustia, batallas que parecían interminables, todo eso lo habían podido superar, pero esto era totalmente diferente. En ese momento sonó el celular de Michiru, el cuál indicaba que le llegó un mensaje de texto, Michiru ni se percató del sonido y siguió dormida, así que Haruka lo agarró y vió aquel mensaje...******

**Su sangre se heló al leerlo y empuñando una de sus manos, una lágrima salió de sus ojos...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Lo inevitable

**Capítulo 7: "Lo inevitable"**

****

En ese momento sonó el celular de Michiru, el cuál indicaba que le llegó un mensaje de texto, Michiru ni se percató del sonido y siguió dormida, así que Haruka lo agarró y vió aquel mensaje...

Su sangre se heló al leerlo y empuñando una de sus manos, una lágrima salió de sus ojos...

Se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro limpiándose la lágrima con rabia, odiaba llorar y hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, la opresión que sentía en el pecho era algo que ni ella misma podía controlar, no sabía si podría con ese dolor, o el dolor acabaría de una vez por todas quebrantando su corazón y todo su ser.

"Michiru... ¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras que en su cabeza pasaban los más terribles pensamientos, no sabía si soportaría estar alejada de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Se fue a la sala del apartamento, en donde aún la chimenea estaba encendida y se quedó mirando las formas irregulares que el fuego dibujaba, aún sostenía el celular de Michiru con la mano, y de vez en cuando volvía a leer aquel mensaje para cerciorarse que esa era la realidad y debía aceptarla. Siempre se juró no interferir en los planes de Michiru ni mucho menos en su felicidad, así ésta costara la suya propia.

"Tengo que ser fuerte, quizá el destino lo quizo así, ya cumplimos nuestra misión y ahora, es hora de que cada una tome su camino"

"Cobarde" Michiru la interrumpe, a pesar de que había podido conciliar el sueño por unos momentos, la angustia que la invadía era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa.  
Haruka sorprendida, abre sus ojos y se levanta del asiento. Michiru se da cuenta que tiene su celular en la mano, lo cual la deja algo confundida. "Haruka, ¿por qué tienes mi celular?"

"Michiru.. yo ... eh... no quería...bah... tu celular sonó mientras dormías, toma" Le da el aparato a la chica y sin más se va al cuarto. Michiru ve que hay un mensaje abierto y una sensación de agonía la invade completamente mientras lee lo que dice: "Mi Michiru, ya quiero que estes aquí y estemos juntos...para siempre... Te amo. Takeshi"

Sin pensarlo dos veces va hacia el cuarto principal con la intención de hablar con Haruka, pero no la ve en la cama, la puerta del baño se encuentra cerrada, así que intenta abrirla, sin embargo está con llave, toca un par de veces, sin respuesta. Su corazón se desmorona y cae al suelo llorando recostada en la puerta del baño mientras que del otro lado de la puerta ocurre la misma escena con Haruka, la cual agarra su cabeza con ambas manos y recostada en la puerta del baño, sin saber que hacer susurra "Michiru..." sin que la chica detrás de la puerta pueda escucharla.  
Al mismo tiempo y del otro lado Michiru susurra "Haruka..."

Ambas se levantan al mismo tiempo y al abrir la puerta Haruka ve de espaldas a Michiru, ésta se voltea y con sus ojos cristalizados le dice a la rubia "Haruka yo... déjame explicarte..."

"Michiru..." Haruka la toma del mentón con su mano derecha y la mira fijamente, la chica de cabellos marinos no se puede resistir y besa a Haruka apasionadamente dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras lo hace.  
Haruka al ver la reacción de Michiru, queda perpleja al comienzo, luego simplemente se deja llevar por el momento, ese beso simplemente le hacía saber que Michiru la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía, en un momento pudo sentir una de sus lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla y bajando hasta sus labios mientras que su mente terminaba de confundirse por todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo en ese momento no quería buscarle explicaciones a nada, estaba con ella, con la persona que amaba, no importa si no había mañana, ahora estaba ahí besándola, sintiendo su cálido ser centímetro a centímetro, era perfecto y no quería que ese momento acabara.

Michiru se separó de ella y sus miradas dijeron más que cualquier palabra que se podría haber articulado en ese momento, se besaron nuevamente, los labios de Haruka fueron en dirección al cuello de Michiru, y cuando pasaron por sus oídos dejó salir un "Te amo"...

Michiru sabía que Haruka era algo fría y poco le gustaba expresar lo que sentía, por lo que esas palabras la estremecieron de los pies a la cabeza, acelerando aún más su corazón en aquel momento y mientras su boca rozaba la oreja de su amada le dijo algo nerviosa "Haruka Tenoh... te amo más que a mi vida y..."

Haruka puso una de sus manos en la boca de Michiru y le dijo "cállate, no digas nada..." Michiru había comprendido que no eran necesarias las palabras en aquel momento, ambas sabían muy bien lo que la otra sentía, los besos se tornaron más seguidos y apasionados, dejándo atrás los problemas y las circunstancias ambas se entregaron la una a la otra sin importar nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Michiru abre sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa no encuentra a Haruka a su lado, así que sale a la sala y encuentra una nota junto con su desayuno. "No creo que regrese en el día, nos vemos en el recital... H.T."

Michiru desconcertada se pregunta "Dónde habrás ido Haruka?"... termina de comer el desayuno, el cual si bien eran sólo unas frutas en un plato, el gesto la rubia la había enternecido un poco, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal simplemente sabía que la única forma de ser feliz era siguiendo lo que le dictase su corazón.

Durante el día Michiru no supo nada de Haruka, lo cual la tenía algo deprimida, en los ensayos previos al recital se vió algo distraída y desubicada llamando la atención de los demás músicos en el lugar.  
"Michiru, te sucede algo?" Le pregunta su manager.  
"No... no es nada... simplemente me duele un poco la cabeza" Contesta Michiru poco convencida.  
"Si es así, mejor descansa antes del recital, no queremos que falles, aunque sabemos que no lo harás"  
"Gracias, si... descansaré un poco" Dice Michiru con la mirada algo perdida y se retira del lugar yéndose hacia su camerino para descansar un par de horas antes de que el recital de comienzo.

Al entrar en el lugar se sienta frente al tocador y mientras arregla sus cabellos su mirada se pierde en su pluma de transformación la cual siempre llevaba con ella y la había dejado junto con unas prendas que le había regalado Haruka hace unos días y que llevó al recital para usarlas, en ese momento suena su teléfono celular y la pantalla muestra "Mina Aino", Michiru contesta.  
"Si? Mina?"  
"Michiru departe de todas queríamos darte las gracias por enviarnos las entradas a tu recital de hoy, pero anda dime cual es la sorpresa que se anuncia en la prensa? Dice que habrá un concierto sorpresa, dime dime quién es?"  
"jajajaja" Michiru ríe por la insistencia de la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, el carácter de Mina siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. "Mina aún no me han informado cual es la sorpresa, pero apenas lo sepa te llamaré"  
"Gracias Michi no sabes lo agradecida que estoy"  
"No es nada" En ese momento llaman a la puerta de la violinista: "Señorita Michiru Kaioh?"  
Michiru le dice a Mina "Tengo que colgar, llaman a la puerta, gracias por llamar"  
"Gracias a ti Michi"  
"Adios" Michiru cierra el celular y pregunta a la puerta mientras voltea a ver "Si? quién es?"

La puerta se abre y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, era imposible, ¿Pe... pero qué haces aquí?


	8. Capítulo 8: El recital Claire de Lune

**Capítulo 8: "El recital Claire de Lune"**

**Michiru cierra el celular y pregunta a la puerta mientras voltea a ver "Si? quién es?"  
La puerta se abre y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, era imposible, ¿Pe... pero qué haces aquí?...**

"Le sorprende verme Señorita Michiru Kaioh?" Dice Seiya con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose a ella, toma una de sus manos y le da un beso.  
"Y cómo no hacerlo?" Michiru se levanta de su asiento y le da un abrazo a Seiya. "Pero dime, qué haces aquí, pensé que se habían marchado" Michiru no sale de su asombro.  
"jajaja... si tienes razón, te explicaré, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasamos he decidido volver sólo a la tierra y vivir aquí para dedicarme a mi gran pasión como solista, la música." Explica Seiya  
Michiru lo interrumpe y le dice "Eso quiere decir que..."  
Seiya termina la frase diciendo "Si así es, Taiki y Yaten no han venido conmigo"  
Michiru ríe un poco y le dice algo pícara "Oh valla! entonces tu eres la sorpresa de la noche que tanto menciona la prensa eh?"  
Seiya le responde de la misma forma "Bueno ya para ti no será sorpresa"  
"Te equivocas, aún no salgo de mi asombro" Le dice Michiru y luego lleva una de sus manos a su boca riéndose un poco.  
Seiya algo desorientado le pregunta "Qué te causa tanta gracia?"**  
"^^ Disculpame Seiya, es que hace unos momentos Mina me llamó para preguntarme cuál era la sorpresa del recital de hoy, y no me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá si se entera que eres tú"  
Seiya no hace más que reirse un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Michiru, ésta se voltea y tóma un cepillo, mientras arregla su cabello le dice "Pero no te preocupes, si me vuelve a llamar le diré que aún no se nada, quiero las chicas se lleven esa sorpresa también!"  
"Gracias... ya quiero verlas a todas!" Dice Seiya, luego queda un poco pensativo, mira hacia todos lados y le dice a Michiru "Y... dónde está Haruka? Pensé encontrarlas aquí a las dos"  
Michiru se había olvidado un poco de sus problemas con la llegada de Seiya, pero al hacerle esa pregunta recuerda que no ve a Haruka desde la mañana, en su rostro se puede ver la angustia, sin embargo la disimula un poco, se acerca a donde se encuentran los vestuarios y le contesta a Seiya dándole la espalda "Ya sabes como es, le gusta estar sola de vez en cuando"  
Seiya se le acerca por detrás y acercándo su rostro al de ella le dice "Pero si yo fuera ella no te dejaría sola ni un momento..."  
Michiru siente escalofríos, sin embargo en ese momento la única persona que gobierna sus pensamientos es Haruka por lo que evade el comentario de Seiya diciéndole "Disculpame Seiya, se me hace tarde y ya debo estar arreglada, nos vemos después?"**

En ese momento el manager de Michiru entra sin avisar diciendo "Senorita Kaioh en 10 minutos debe estar preparada" Hace una pausa y luego vé que en aquél camerino también se encuentra Seiya, por lo que le dice algo sorprendido "Joven Kou, se encuentra aquí! Lo andan buscando urgentemente, ambos abrirán el Recital Claire de Lune esta noche... están preparados?"  
Ambos responden al unísono "Si"  
"Valla veo que se complementan bien" Las palabras del manager no pasan desapercibidas por Michiru la cual se sonroja escondiéndo la cara disimuladamente entre los vestidos mientras hacía de cuentas que buscaba uno.  
"No se preocupe" Le dice Seiya al manager, se le acerca y le toca el hombro con una mano mientras la otra la mete en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, termina diciendo "No es la primera vez que tocamos juntos"  
Seiya sale de la habitación y se va del lugar rumbo a su camerino.  
El manager sale y su voz se pierde entre los pasillos mientras dice "Claro! como olvidarlo si..."

Michiru cierra la puerta con llave y suspira hondo cerrando sus ojos mientras susurra "Haruka... dónde estás?"  
La chica no podía disimular más que realmente se encontraba afectada por la ausencia inexplicable de la rubia, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, sólo esa pequeña y fría nota diciendo que se ausentaría, se quitó la ropa y se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo dónde viéndose a los ojos se preguntó "Realmente podré estar alejada de ti tanto tiempo?"  
Michiru termina de cambiarse, se coloca un vestido color crema con rosas tejidas en azul que le llega hasta poco mas abajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos negros y por último las prendas que le había regalado Haruka para ese día, realmente se veía hermosa, el vestido le entallaba perfecto, sus piernas lucían mejor que nunca, irradiaba una belleza inexplicable, sin embargo en su rostro hacía falta esa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado.  
"Vamos Michiru, no seas tonta! Has pasado por cosas peores" se decía a sí misma para autoanimarse mientras se veía al espejo y se colocaba su gargantilla.  
En ese momento recibe nuevamente una llamada de Mina, levanta el teléfono con una de sus manos, después de dudar unos segundos decide no contestar.

...

"Chicas... no contesta..." Dice Mina algo decepcionada al escuchar que su celular se va al buzón de mensajes.  
"Seguro que estás marcando bien" Dice Rei algo desesperada.  
"Cálmense chicas, quizá ya está a punto de comenzar el Recital y no tiene el celular con ella" Las interrumpe Amy con el fin de bajar los ánimos.  
"Bueno ya entremos..." Sugiere Lita.  
Serena se encontraba enganchada del brazo de Darien medio atontada por la indudable belleza de su novio, quién llevaba un traje blanco que resaltaba aún más su elegancia y buen porte.  
Al entrar al teatro un asistente los ayudó a encontrar sus asientos, la mayoría de personas estaban ya en el lugar, pero una silla muy importante aún se encontraba vacía.

...

Al terminar de arreglarse Michiru va detrás del escenario, y filtra su mirada entre las cortinas sin que nadie lo note para ver si Haruka ya había llegado, pero aún no estaba en el asiento que tenía reservado, suspiró y se concentró un par de segundos en la melodía que tocaría junto con Seiya quién estaba ultimando detalles en la afinación de su guitarra. Ambos se miraron y se guiñaron un ojo en signo de complicidad. Luego se escuchó:  
"Señoras y Señores es un honor para mí darles la bienvenida al Recital Claire de Lune y presentarles a la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh junto con la sorpresa de la noche, el ex-integrante del grupo musical Three Lights: Seiya Kou!"


	9. Capítulo 9: Misterio

**Capítulo 9: "Misterio"**

****

**"Señoras y Señores es un honor para mí darles la bienvenida al Recital Claire de Lune y presentarles a la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh junto con la sorpresa de la noche, el ex-integrante del grupo musical Three Lights: Seiya Kou!"****  
****Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, toda la multidud en el lugar se puso de pie para recibir al dueto tocando juntos, era asombroso como las notas de la guitarra de Seiya se fusionaban en una melodía maravillosa junto con el violín de Michiru.******

**Los que no salían de su asombro luego de unos minutos eran las chicas y Darien, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, indiscutiblemente era Seiya Kou.****  
****Serena no pudo disimular y junto con Mina se pusieron a saltar desde que vieron al chico tomadas de las manos, Amy y Rei se encargaron de calmarlas y Darien sólo reía algo avergonzado por la imprudente reacción de sus amigas.****  
****Luego que se calmaron Mina le pregunta a su amiga mientras la codea con un tono algo burlesco y cómplice "Serena... no estarás pensando nada con Seiya verdad?, recuerda que tu tienes a Darien" a lo que Serena responde algo ofendida "Hay Minaaaaaaa", en ese instante Rei las interrumpe a las dos con una mirada asesina y les dice "Estamos en un recital no una feria, cállense!"******

**En la última parte del teatro, apoyada junto a una de las columnas sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia se encontraba la persona que robó los pensamientos de la violinista que tocaba aquella noche.****  
****Haruka había llegado mucho antes de que comenzara la función, su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida con lo sucedido los últimos días, así que al llegar al teatro decidió acercarse al camerino de Michiru ya que a pesar de todo quería verla y desearle lo mejor aquella noche, sin embargo al llegar al camerino ve saliéndo de éste a Seiya junto con el manager de la violinista, y antes de que pudiera ser vista, se ocultó tras una de las paredes que separaban los camerinos del escenario, cerró sus puños, ver a Seiya saliendo del camerino de Michiru no le había causado nada de gracia. "Con que volvió Kou!" dijo la rubia en voz baja mientras observaba que nadie estuviera cerca salió del lugar y se fue hacía la parte de atrás de todo el teatro dónde se encontraba ahora.******

**Esa noche Haruka se veía más hermosa que nunca y a pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba más que preocupación, ese traje blanco que llevaba puesto la hacía resaltar ante los demás en el auditorio.****  
****Mientras veía al par de músicos tocando en el escenario, su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarla por lo que había decidido aquél día que estuvo ausente, algo que Haruka no toleraba era quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante cualquier situación que la involucrara directamente a ella y sobretodo a Michiru. Con una de sus manos tomó del saco del traje un papel y mientras lo observaba recordó las palabras que su amada le había dicho la noche anterior **_**'Haruka Tenoh... te amo más que a mi vida...'**_** luego, voltea su rostro y la observa detenidamente en el escenario, en ese momento se dijo a si misma "Lo decías en serio... Michiru tú... sólo me llamas por mi nombre completo cuando me dices algo muy en serio" en ese momento siente que una mano se posa sobre su hombro derecho mientras escucha una voz delicada y femenina que le dice "Señor, el concierto ya empezó que hace ahí de pie?" Haruka voltea inmediatamente y no puede evitar su expresión de sorpresa a ver que Setsuna era quién estaba allí y antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra la peli largo expresa, "Te noto tensionada, pasa algo?".****  
****Haruka como de costumbre, era de pocas palabras y sólo agregó "Ehm.. no nada"****  
****A lo que Setsuna respondió "Entiendo que no me quieras decir"****  
****La chica de cabellos cenizas volvió a sorprenderse y replica "Que quieres decir con eso? acaso tu..."****  
****Setsuna la mira cálidamente y mientras esboza una sonrisa le dice "No, no es lo que estás pensando querida amiga, no he tenido ningún tipo de contacto con Michiru"****  
****Haruka se muestra bastante confundida "Entonces?..."****  
****"Te diré la verdad..." Setsuna toma de la mano de Haruka el papel que había sacado de su saco y mientras lo lee le dice tranquilamente "Te estuve siguiendo todo el dia..."**


	10. Capítulo 10: Los Planes de Haruka

**Capítulo 10: "Los Planes de Haruka"**

****

**"Te diré la verdad..." Setsuna toma de la mano de Haruka el papel que había sacado de su saco y mientras lo lee le dice tranquilamente "Te estuve siguiendo todo el dia..."****  
****Haruka siente como una sensación helada la recorre completamente, sus pupilas se dilatan y siente sudor en sus manos... "Set... Setsuna yo no..."****  
****"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones a mí, no sé bien lo que está sucediendo entre tu y Michiru, pero por lo que veo no estás dispuesta a perderla o me equivoco?"****  
****Haruka se sonroja completamente y baja la mirada.. Setsuna era de las pocas personas que lograban desnudar por completo su personalidad, después de todo eran grandes amigas y no había nada que esconderle.******

**Por otra parte, Michiru y Seiya terminaban de tocar, la violinista volvió a mirar alrededor del auditorio rápidamente antes de salir del escenario a ver si encontraba a Haruka, entre tanto pensaba **_**'Me dijiste que vendrías, sé que estás aquí, simplemente... te puedo sentir cerca...' **_**En ese momento logró divisar lo que parecía ser la figura de una mujer de cabellos largos al fondo del lugar, y aunque no se veía, sólo sus pies, logró distinguir a Haruka. "Lo sabía" dijo mientras intentaba escaparse del Backstage, logró avanzar hacia las afueras de éste lo cual estaba algo desierto, sin embargo en ese momento siente que la toman del brazo.****  
****"Para dónde vá la Señorita Kaioh?"****  
****"Seiya suéltame, necesito hacer algo importante..." Le dijo Michiru decidida.****  
****"Más importante que ésto?..." Seiya la toma de la cintura, la atrae hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces le da un beso que deja perpleja a Michiru.******

**"Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos en otro lugar" Le dice Setsuna a Haruka, ésta asiente y salen del auditorio a un café que quedaba cerca del sitio.****  
****Haruka estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto y mientras llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos sintió como si algo no estaba bien, sin embargo sacudió su cabeza y dijo para sí "Debe ser mi imaginación", Setsuna tampoco dijo una sola palabra hasta llegar y sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería "Y bien... que vas a ordenar?"****  
****"No tengo hambre..."****  
****"No has comido en todo el dia Haruka, te puedes enfermar!"****  
****Haruka recordó que Setsuna había estado siguiéndola, pero se preguntó... "Desde cuando?"****  
****"Desde cuando qué?" Agrega su acompañante****  
****"Desde cuando me estás siguiendo?" Haruka le pregunta, mientras entrelaza sus manos y las lleva a su rostro para apoyarse en ellas mientras espera la respuesta de Setsuna.****  
****"Yo iba a visitarlas esta mañana, ya que recibí una noticia de Rusia, y antes de llegar al apartamento me di cuenta que saliste de éste muy temprano, tu gesto era triste, luego ví la figura de Michiru en la ventana y su semblante no era el mejor, las conozco bien, y sé cómo actúan, es muy extraño o prácticamente imposible que Haruka Tenoh se levante antes de Michiru Kaioh para hacer algo que no sea extremadamente importante un sábado por la mañana, y bueno, ya me conoces a mi, soy un tanto misteriosa... y no quise interrumpirte, te pido disculpas de antemano si te causé alguna molestia."****  
****Haruka le presta atención a cada palabra de la que dice su compañera y al finalizar agrega "No para nada... Setsuna... sé que contigo puedo contar..."****  
****A lo que la chica de cabellos verdosos le dice "Siempre..."******

**La camarera llega al lugar, y les dice dulcemente "Van a ordenar algo?"****  
****"Si por favor, un capuccino para mi" Dice Setsuna, luego queda mirando fijamente a Haruka esperando que se decida a pedir algo.****  
****Haruka ordena... "Un café..." mientras le sonríe tiernamente a la chica y ésta no puede evitar sonrojarse y se pone algo nerviosa "Ehm, si, enseguida les traigo su pedido, con permiso..."****  
****"Todavía las dejas locas por donde vas eh?" Le dice Setsuna a Haruka en un tono lleno de burla...****  
****Haruka sólo se sonríe y niega un poco con la cabeza "No digas tonterías..."****  
****"Además de todo sólo pides un café? Vas a morir de tanta cafeína que consumes..."****  
****Haruka le dice descomplicada... "Bueno ya me conoces, así soy yo..."****  
****Las bebidas llegan inmediatamente a la mesa, y la chica finalmente agrega "Con su permiso, que lo disfruten"****  
****Haruka toma la taza de café, voltea a mirar a la niña y seguidamente le guiña un ojo.****  
****Como era de esperarse la chica se retiró del lugar con la cara hecha un tomate, a lo que Setsuna le pisa el pie por debajo de la mesa con el taco de su zapatillas****  
****"Aiiiiiiiiii" dice Haruka, mientras coloca la taza de café sobre la mesa, la cual estuvo a punto de derramar el líquido.****  
****Setsuna le dice irónicamente "Que pasó? estaba muy caliente?"****  
****Haruka la mira, le alza una ceja y agrega "Sólo era para que nos dejara a solas... ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con Michiru"****  
****Setsuna ríe ante ese comentario "Será creerte..."****  
****Mientras siguen tomando las bebidas Setsuna le pregunta a Haruka "Disculpa que me meta, pero que pretendes hacer en Rusia?"****  
****El ambiente se vuelve más tenso y Haruka responde mientras mira por el ventanal "Aún no sé si voy a ir..."****  
****Setsuna mira confundida el papel... "Pero éste boleto de avión dice que partes el lunes"****  
****"Eso no significa que tenga que viajar necesariamente" replica Haruka.****  
****"Tienes razón pero..."****  
****Haruka sigue mirando hacia fuera del ventanal... "Michiru..."****  
****"Ya estás alucinando, Haruka, te recuerdo que soy..."****  
****"No espera..." Dice Haruka pasmada "Es Michiru... y está..."**


	11. Capítulo 11: Bienvenido a la Tierra

**Capítulo 11: "Bienvenido a la Tierra"**

****

**"No espera..." Dice Haruka pasmada "Es Michiru... y está..."****  
****Setsuna voltea a mirar y ve a Michiru envuelta en lágrimas saliendo del auditorio con el traje que llevaba bastante maltratado. "Pero qué?..." Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya Haruka había salido corriendo de aquél lugar en busca de Michiru, la peli largo se encarga de pagar la cuenta, guarda el boleto de avión y observa la situación de lejos, duda si ir con ellas o no, pero observa que Michiru se ve realmente mal y sigue a Haruka.******

**Michiru se desploma llorando en una de las escaleras de la entrada del auditorio, por suerte no habían medios de comunicación en ese momento, Haruka no se explica que pudo haber pasado para que Michiru estuviera así, ya que a pesar de las adversidades siempre se había mostrado como una mujer fuerte y segura.****  
****Cuando llega a su lado, se sienta y la abraza mientras le dice "Michiru... " intenta con una de sus manos verle el rostro, pero la desconsolada quita su cara y sigue mirando hacia abajo "Michiru... qué paso?"...******

**Setsuna sólo observaba el par de chicas tiradas en las escaleras del lugar, sin embargo, percibe que alguien los observa, hasta que puede divisar en una de las puertas del lugar a Seiya algo escondido mirando la escena y éste al darse cuenta que Setsuna lo reconoce se adentra al auditorio nuevamente... Setsuna se queda pensando unos instantes que fue lo que pudo haber sucedido, se agacha un poco y toma de las manos a Michiru... "Michiru, se que no es buen momento para preguntarte como estás, pero dime algo, Seiya tiene que ver con ésto?"******

**Michiru se sorprende por la pregunta de Setsuna y la mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el maquillaje arruinado... Haruka se da cuenta de su reacción, reconoce a la perfección la forma de expresarse de su novia, y se dió cuenta que realmente Seiya si tenía algo que ver, se levanta inmediatamente llena de ira y dice "Entonces ese desgraciado fue el que te hizo esto verdad?" Haruka se dirige hacía dentro del auditorio, pero antes que diera dos pasos Setsuna la toma del brazo y le dice "Haruka, lo mejor será que quedes cuidando de Michiru, yo iré a hablar con Seiya para que me diga que pasó" Instantáneamente Michiru reacciona un poco alterada "No!... no hablen con él, yo les explicaré que pasó y luego arreglaremos esto"... Haruka un poco confundida le pregunta "Pe.. pero Michiru... mira como estás!" En ese momento Setsuna se fija que la mejilla de la violinista está algo enrojecida, pero para no alterar a Haruka, sólo le dice mucho más calmada.. "Creo que Michiru tiene razón, lo mejor será que vallamos a casa y hablemos"******

**Haruka, se encuentra ofuscada y muy molesta, una de las cosas que más detesta en el mundo es ver llorar a Michiru, más aún de la forma en como lo estaba haciendo y el no poder hacer nada en ese momento la llenaba de impotencia. Se toma del pelo con una mano y con un gesto bastante contrariado agrega "Está bien... pero esto no se queda así"******

**"Vamos a tu camerino, Haruka, por favor acompañanos, necesitamos que Michiru se cambie esa ropa y se abrigue un poco" Dice Setsuna rodeando con su brazo a Michiru muy tiernamente. Haruka no articuló más palabra, al llegar al lugar que había sugerido su amiga salió de éste con la excusa de buscar el coche diciendo que las llamaría cuando estuviera lista en la puerta del auditorio para partir, y mientras lo hacía Setsuna irremediablemente le pregunta a Michiru "Ahora sí me vas a explicar.. ¿Por qué Seiya te golpeó en la cara?"… Michiru sabe de las habilidades de Setsuna para deducir situaciones, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba ahí cuando por alguna razón ella y Haruka tenían sus diferencias, por lo tanto sería imposible tratar de ocultarle algo así "Seiya me besó, intentó seducirme sin éxito e incluso hacer algo más, el forcejeo estropeó mi vestido, no entiendo, nunca se había comportado así, luego sólo me ofendió y por último… esto" dice Michiru tocándose la mejilla… "Luego se fue y recordé todo lo que había pasado con Haruka estos días… no soy tan fuerte Setsuna…" Finaliza la chica de cabellos aguamarina con la cabeza baja y su voz algo quebrantada.******

**Lo que éstas dos no imaginaban era la astucia de Haruka, ella sabía bien que Setsuna le brindaba cierto ambiente de tranquilidad a Michiru permitiéndole expresarse cómo se sentía, cosa que a veces ni siquiera ella siendo su pareja podía lograr. Así que ir a buscar el coche sólo fue una excusa y se quedó justo a la salida donde escuchó todo lo que Michiru dijo, era todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer lo inevitable… ******

**Haruka busca sigilosamente el camerino del guitarrista y al llegar a este lo encuentra sin seguro, entra, pero no encuentra a nadie, una luz tenue ilumina el lugar mientras la rubia mira alrededor cada detalle del lugar ubicada justo al lado de la puerta. Recuerda todo lo que Michiru le dijo a Setsuna unos momentos atrás, puede escuchar como su corazón se acelera y su sangre hierve de la rabia e impotencia que sentía el hecho de no haber estado ahí para poder hacer algo.******

**En ese momento entra Seiya, enciende la luz mientras se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás y suspira, en ese momento escucha que alguien más le coloca seguro a la puerta y siente inmediatamente que un brazo le rodea el cuello casi asfixiándolo y escucha una voz detrás de sí que le dice "Bienvenido a la tierra… Seiya… esta vez seré yo quien se encargará de hacerte sentir como en casa…"**


	12. Capítulo 12: Complacido

**Capítulo 12: "Complacido"**

****

"Bienvenido a la tierra… Seiya… esta vez seré yo quien se encargará de hacerte sentir como en casa…"  
El guitarrista intenta escaparse de manos de Haruka en vano, y ésta lo asfixia un poco más mientras le dice "Anda, inténta escapar… intenta gritar y eres hombre muerto… si es que se te puede llamar hombre después de lo que hiciste" Haruka recuerda una vez más las palabras de Michiru y se llena de ira, en menos de nada toma a Seiya por el cuello de la camisa, le da la vuelta de tal forma que quedan cara a cara y con toda su fuerza lo arroja al suelo.

"Michiru pero tenemos que hacer algo, ¿Por qué Seiya se comportó de esa manera?" Replica Setsuna con un tono preocupado y coloca su mano en su mentón para pensar. "Ya no importa Setsuna, yo me voy de aquí de todas formas, ahora lo que menos me importa es Seiya…" Interviene Michiru algo triste… Lo que siente en ese momento no puede comparase con algo que había experimentado antes, es como si todo le diera igual, en su rostro se podía ver ese semblante abatido y con pocas esperanzas, suspiró y fue en dirección al ropero, escogió un vestido en silencio mientras pensaba '¿Qué debo hacer?' … Sin darse cuenta, éstas palabras las había dicho en voz alta, y Setsuna alcanzó a escucharlas, por lo que muy cautelosamente intervino "Michiru… dejame decirte algo…" La violinista volteó algo sorprendida, con el vestido que había escogido entre sus manos y evitando un poco la mirada de Setsuna le dijo "Si? …" Setsuna se le acerca un poco y la toma de los hombros, haciendo que toda la atención de Michiru se fije en sus ojos rojizos "Sólo sigue tu corazón"

Esas palabras atravesaron como daga el corazón de Michiru, el dolor era insoportable, y ya era imposible contenerse frente a su amiga o frente a quien fuera que estuviera frente en su lugar, Setsuna al ver su reacción la abrazó cálidamente y Michiru se quebrantó en aquél momento, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas una tras otra incesablemente, Setsuna podía sentir su dolor, colocó su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente a lo que Michiru tan sólo pudo expresar "No quiero Setsuna… no quiero separarme de ella"

En ese instante se escuchan ruidos provenientes de fuera, personas que iban de un lado a otro de forma agitada, al parecer, había alguna emergencia en el lugar, Michiru se separó inmediatamente de Setsuna, y fue hacia la puerta para encontrarle explicación a todo ese desorden que estaba presenciando, Setsuna la sigue detrás, pero antes, toma un abrigo y lo coloca en los hombros de Michiru mientras le dice "Lo mejor será que te cubras un poco… no será bueno si te ven con ese vestido así" Michiru le da las gracias muy amable. Extrañamente, el hecho de que fuera Setsuna la que la estuviera acompañando en aquél momento la hacía sentir segura y tranquila. Sonrió un poco para sí y se dirigió con su acompañante a la puerta del camerino a averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una sonrisa se pinta en los labios de Haruka, se limpia un poco de sangre proveniente de una pequeña herida que logró hacerle Seiya cerca de la boca, mientras recuerda los últimos momentos de aquél encuentro.

***FlashBack***

Malherido y semi-inconsciente Seiya lanza un puño a la cara de Haruka tratando de defenderse, logra herirla sólo un poco, pero a ésta poco o nada le interesa lo que pueda hacerle en ese momento el foráneo que para ese entonces ya había tenido lo que merecía y antes de irse de aquél lugar, Haruka le dice "Mi mujer no se toca… entendido? … la próxima, te mueres".

***Fin FlashBack***

Michiru por su parte no entiende nada de lo que sucedía en el lugar, hasta que vió unos paramédicos que se dirigían al camerino de Seiya. En ese momento, su corazón se aceleró, sus ojos se abrieron, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, había caído en cuenta que Haruka estaba demorando al llamarlas, y en un momento de lúcidez pensó en todo lo que pudo haber pasado… "No me subestimes, siempre me lo dice, siempre…" dice Michiru para sí misma, con un aire de gran preocupación. "De qué estás hablando Michiru?" Dice Setsuna mientras revisa su celular. "Haruka acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que ya está esperándonos afuera, vamos!". Michiru entra nuevamente al camerino dándole la espalda a su amiga y agrega "Setsuna…" a lo que ésta contesta "Si?" Michiru se da la vuelta y agrega convencida "Es como el viento… no lo olvides" finalmente le guiña un ojo. Setsuna sonríe, recoge sus cosas y mientras sale del lugar expresa "No sabemos si fue Haruka, ella nisiquiera sabe lo que me dijiste hace un rato".

Michiru sale del lugar, cierra la puerta del camerino, y se mantiene en silencio mientras camina hasta la salida del auditorio, había mucho desorden por lo sucedido, toma del brazo a un paramédico y le pregunta "Que sucedió?" a lo que éste responde muy amablemente "Señorita Michiru Kaioh, es un placer conocerle, déjeme explicarle, el joven Seiya Kou apareció en su camerino herido, no se sabe quién pudo ocasionar esto ya que el joven se niega a declarar". Michiru complacida con la información le da las gracias y se retira junto con Setsuna quién afirma "Ves? No tenemos pruebas". Michiru simplemente ríe y expresa "Yo sé bien como actúa Haruka Tenoh querida amiga" ... Setsuna ríe un poco y le dice algo pícara a Michiru "Eso no te lo discuto" a lo que Michiru le devuelve una mirada cómplice.

Haruka se encuentra en el coche, se revisa en el retrovisor que no haya quedado rastros del encuentro con Seiya, ve que Michiru y Setsuna se acercan así que intenta actuar con la mayor naturalidad del caso. Ambas entran al automóvil y Haruka pregunta "Como te sientes preciosa? Qué está pasando ahí dentro? Por qué hay paramédicos?" Setsuna intenta explicar "Encontraron a…" pero es interrumpida por Michiru inmediatamente "A Seiya herido, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Haruka." Haruka pudo sentir que la respuesta de Michiru había sido algo cortante, sin embargo trató de mostrarse tranquila y sólo agregó "Ojalá se mejore pronto, y bien, a dónde vamos?" Michiru poco convencida con el comentario de Haruka expresa "¿Qué se mejore?, hace media hora lo querías matar" Saca su espejo de su bolso y mientras se mira en él le dice a Haruka graciosamente "Como que alguien te hizo el favor verdad?". Haruka sorprendida solo puede articular un "¿Eh?". En ese instante Setsuna interrumple la charla y les dice "Ok, ok, siento interrumpirlas a las dos, pero quiero ir a casa, hoy no fue un día fácil" dice mirando a Haruka por el retrovisor "Por favor Haruka llevame a mi casa" La rubia enciende el auto y agrega "Enseguida!"

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Setsuna nadie articuló palabra, sin embargo Michiru no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Haruka, la cual se sentía algo nerviosa por eso, sin embargo intentaba disimularlo, cosa que hacía muy bien, tenía la mirada fija en la pista, una mano sobre el volante y la otra apoyada en la puerta del auto. Michiru se percató de la pequeña herida en la boca de Haruka, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Al llegar a casa de Setsuna, Haruka se estaciona, Setsuna se bajó, se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa, y entró a casa sin decir una palabra más.

Nuevamente las dos, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban a solas, el silencio era demasiado incómodo para ambas, por lo que Haruka decidió romper el hielo ésta vez diciendo, "Parece que se te perdió algo verdad?" Michiru responde "Si... acaso no sabes?" Haruka responde algo confudida "Saber yo?" … su co-pilota se acerca, y con sus dedos toca suavemente la boca de Haruka y le dice en un tono muy bajito "Esa herida… fuiste tú". Haruka se sorprende y agrega "Michiru yo…" Michiru coloca uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la velocista y le dice "Shh… vamos a la playa que queda cerca de aquí…" Haruka enciende el automóvil sin decir una palabra más, acelera y llega al lugar en un par de minutos, se estaciona, apaga la máquina y suspira "Y bien, aquí estamos…"


	13. Capitulo 13: Confusión

**Capitulo 13: "Confusión"**

****

Michiru se baja del auto, se da la vuelta, abre la puerta del piloto, y le ofrece la mano a Haruka para que se baje. Haruka está estupefacta ante tal acción, siempre era ella la que tenía ese tipo de atenciones con Michiru, aún así, le dio la mano a Michiru mientras se bajaba del auto. Michiru cerró la puerta atrapó a Haruka entre ella y el carro colocando sus dos manos alrededor de la rubia.

"Ahora si me vas a decir… Por qué hiciste eso?"

Haruka intentaba evadir la mirada de su novia, con un ademán de disgusto, tratando de hacerle creer que estaba equivocada ante tal afirmación.

"No me mires así Haruka, si no me dices rápido, no podré hacer lo que tengo pensado" Le dijo Michiru en un tono un tanto pícaro a la rubia, la cual, al escuchar esas palabras sintió como por todo su ser corría el deseo de saber a qué se refería Michiru.

Al no ver respuesta alguna, Michiru se cruza de brazos, y lentamente se da vuelta mientras dice "Bien… como quieras"… no pasó más de 5 segundos cuando Haruka argumenta "Aún me preguntas por qué lo hice?" Michiru quedó helada, bien sabía que Haruka tendría razones de sobra para hacerle algo a Seiya si se enteraba de lo que había hecho, pero hasta ese momento era inconsciente que ya ella sabía algo. Antes que Michiru pudiera decir algo, Haruka se lleno de valor, suspiró y acercándose le dijo muy cerca al oído "Perdóname por no estar ahí". Ese comentario la dejó helada, instantáneamente se percató de que su novia sabía mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

Antes de poder reclamarle algo, una brisa se levantó la arena de aquel lugar haciendo que Michiru quedara totalmente impregnada de ésta, se tapó el rostro para así evitar que las partículas de tierra llegaran a sus ojos, el mar comenzó a embravecer, el clima se tornó intenso de un momento para otro, fue como si se trasladasen a otro lugar.

Inmediatamente Michiru le dijo a la rubia "Será mejor que nos vallamos" a lo que ésta quedo algo confundida y le dijo "Pero… Michiru… tu misma me pediste que viniéramos aquí"… Michiru se ríe un poco mientras se da la vuelta para volver a entrar al auto, pero antes le dice "Pero no soy yo la que controla el viento" y le guiñó un ojo. "Vamos Haruka! Necesito limpiarme toda esta arena, no me siento cómoda así". Haruka no dijo más nada, entró al auto sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Michiru y arrancó.

En el trayecto de la playa al departamento, Michiru no hace más que pensar por qué Haruka le había dicho eso, _'¿Acaso sabe algo más?'_ pensó para si. La miró y se dio cuenta que simulaba estar muy concentrada en la pista, bien, Haruka siempre era así, sin embargo, se notaban unas mínimas facciones de tristeza en su rostro, tan mínimas que probablemente la única que pudiera notarlas fuera ella. Y sí, la velocista, aunque con la mirada concentrada en las líneas de la carretera, uno que otro aviso de precaución y el horizonte, tenía su mente y sus sentimientos en otro lugar. De un momento a otro se llenó de un sentimiento inexplicable que no podría ni sabría cómo controlar, era algo que la ponía en otro lugar, y helaba su sangre completamente, odiaba que Michiru se pudiera dar cuenta, bah! Seguramente lo haría "Con lo bien que me conoce" musitó. Afortunadamente su copilota no logró escuchar nada, ya que ésta también estaba con la mente en otro lugar, preguntándose que sucedería en los días posteriores, que sucedería sin tenerla a consigo, a ella, a la única persona por la que valdría la pena vivir.

Llegaron a casa, Haruka se bajo del coche, el ambiente se había tornado algo pesado, entró a casa sin decirle una palabra más a Michiru, la cual se sorprendió y sintió como una sensación horrible la recorría, su novia siempre era muy atenta con ella, y ahora, era como si simplemente la evitara. Sintió tristeza, dolor, melancolía. Se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta, miró hacia los asientos traseros donde hace unos minutos estaría sentada Setsuna y se fijó que ésta dejó su bolsa. Esbozó una sonrisa. "Setsuna nunca cambiará" dijo mientras tomaba el accesorio para asegurarlo.

Entró al departamento, se sacudió un poco la arena que le había caído antes de entrar, inevitablemente tendría que bañarse. Dejó las cosas en una mesita de sala. Se dirigió al cuarto mientras desajustaba el vestido de su espalda, era algo que hacía automáticamente, pero esta vez le resultó imposible, el broche estaba atascado. Entró al baño de su habitación para buscar algo con qué desajustarlo, vio detrás de la puerta de vidrio la silueta de Haruka bañándose, la cual no se percató que Michiru había entrado. La chica de cabellos marinos quedó como hipnotizada, atontada, embriagada. Simplemente sintió el deseo intenso de ir con ella, no sabría si seguir sus impulsos o un pensamiento que le había rodado por la cabeza toda la noche _'Debo olvidarme de ti para siempre?'_


	14. Capitulo 14: Hasta el amanecer

**Capitulo 14: "Hasta el amanecer"**

Con la distracción a la vista Michiru no se percata cuando el vestido queda enredado en la puerta del baño y mientras pretende zafarlo antes que Haruka se diera cuenta, el ruido que causó el forcejeo hizo que el intento fuera en vano.

Se escucha que la llave de la ducha se cierra. "¿Michiru?" La rubia se asoma con el cabello empapado entre-abriendo la puerta de vidrio el cual era ligeramente rugoso por lo que los detalles eran inapreciables.

"¿Y quién más crees que es?" Le contesta Michiru irónicamente mientras intentaba enfocarse en desajustar el problema y no mirar hacia el frente. "¿Me pasas la toalla por favor?" Le dice Haruka algo inocente mientras con una de sus manos se sacude un poco el cabello. "No... puedo" Dice Michiru algo nerviosa, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a 1 millón de latidos por segundo, intentaba taparse la cara con el cabello, a la vez que evitaba mirar a la rubia. A pesar del tiempo juntas, Haruka producía en Michiru una sensación que ni ella misma era capaz de describir, cuando eran sólo ellas, todo se tornaba de otro color. Su cuerpo, su mente y todo su ser sentía el incontrolable deseo de amarla hasta el amanecer. Esta sensación no era ajena a Haruka, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por evadir a Michiru. Al fin y al cabo se iría, así que había pensado en hacerse la idea de no estar más con ella. Realmente era un verdadero desafío.

"¿Por qué no puedes?" Pregunta Haruka quien aún no salía de detrás de la puerta. "Por dos razones Haruka, una, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy atascada aquí en la puerta, dos, envié las toallas a la lavandería esta mañana y olvidé recogerlas" argumenta Michiru ya un poco desesperada.

La rubia piensa por dos segundos que hacer. Bueno no le queda de otra, tendría que salir de ahí. "Valla! Creo que estamos en problemas…" Dice mientras coloca un pie fuera de la ducha. "No... yo estoy en…" La voz de Michiru no pudo articular más palabras cuando la tuvo ahí en frente, simplemente era ella, Haruka, esa mujer que la elevaba hasta el lugar más sublime que pudiera imaginar. Cientos de miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la violinista por ese momento, muy dentro de su ser el impulso de sentir cada parte de su piel se hacía más y más intenso, pero aún esa pregunta seguía retumbando sus oídos tanto que la aturdía y la ponía de mal humor. "Será mejor que te coloques algo encima" Le dijo fríamente a Haruka, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Michiru. Por más que quisiera evitarla, ya no había nada que para ella pudiera detener lo que sentía dentro de sí. Era como si un volcán explotase. No había marcha atrás.

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo una voz suave, dulce, pocas veces Michiru había escuchado hablar de esa forma a quien amaba, estaba acostumbrada a un tono de voz más serio y firme, por lo que aquellas palabras resultaron ser el fuego que ninguna de las dos podría extinguir.

La chica de cabellos marinos relajó los brazos, fue recorriendo con la mirada centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar a sus ojos, ambas se miraron y sobraron las palabras. Increíblemente el vestido de Michiru se desajusta de la puerta y con éste el problema del broche queda resuelto también. Era como si todo hubiese sido un juego del destino para acercarlas hasta ese momento en el cual ya toda esperanza de volver en sí estaba perdida.

Haruka termina de desajustar delicadamente el vestido que la violinista usó aquella noche. Con una de sus manos le toma la mejilla donde horas antes había recibido la descarga de ira de Seiya, le da un beso. Pero no fue un simple beso, Michiru podía sentir cómo la calidez de los labios que la besaban se fusionaba con su fría piel en la que aún quedaban algunos restos de la arena que la había impregnado en la playa. Se quedaron así unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

Luego, sin previo aviso sus labios se unen en un beso que jamás olvidarían. El miedo de perderse la una a la otra acentuó la pasión de aquel momento. Haruka jugueteaba tomando entre sus dedos un trozo del cabello de Michiru mientras sentía el aroma del mar en su piel, la cual era recorrida delicadamente por la otra mano. Michiru permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras simplemente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones más elevadas que pudiera experimentar.

Ambas entraron en la ducha, el agua era lo que hacía falta para sellar su amor. Ni los pensamientos más racionales, ni el miedo en el futuro podría acabar con ese momento lleno de los sentimientos más puros y exquisitos que jamás hubieran experimentado, era como si fuese su primera vez. Al salir de la ducha, recordaron el detalle de las toallas. Ambas rieron. Fueron a la cama, se sentaron, sus ojos se encontraron un par segundos con una mirada cómplice y llena de picardía. No hubo necesidad de hablar. La luna que asomaba su tenue luz entre las cortinas fue testigo de lo que sucedió entre las sabanas de aquella habitación.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Pregunta Michiru mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Haruka y ésta acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos le responde "¿Qué cosa?". Michiru rió para sí "Suponía que lo olvidarías". Confundida por el comentario acabado de hacer por la violinista Haruka mira el calendario que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y le pregunta "¿Qué día es hoy?" A lo que se escucha una ligera risa, Michiru se incorporó tomando la sabana entre sus manos para taparse, mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía una mueca con la cara como diciendo _'Nunca cambiará'_. "Hoy es 18 Haruka, te tengo que decir el mes también?" Inmediatamente la rubia se sonrojó recordando que hacía exactamente 1 año se habían entregado la una a la otra por primera vez. Michiru se percató de la tierna reacción de su amada, le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en los labios, seguidamente le susurró en el oído "Te amo".

Ambas durmieron hasta el amanecer, en una noche donde no existió tiempo ni espacio y como si no existiese ese mañana que tanto querían que nunca llegase.


	15. Capítulo 15: Amanecer

**Capítulo 15: "Amanecer"**

****

Al día siguiente el sol asomaba sus rayos de luz por la ventana impactando en los ojos de la rubia los cuales entreabrió algo disgustada por la luminosidad que la despertó. Junto a sí vio el cuerpo esbelto de la mujer que la noche anterior le había hecho ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados y que esta mañana le traería una nueva satisfacción.

Michiru se encuentra envuelta entre las sabanas aún dormida, los rayos del sol le dan un tono dorado a la violinista que dejan a Haruka hipnotizada, la cual la comienza a recorrer con la mirada dibujándosele una sonrisa en su rostro. No pasó mucho para que corriera unos cabellos aguamarina del rostro de su amada y le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla. "Eres todo para mi… ¿Cómo haré para vivir sin ti?" le dice mientras juega con los dedos en su rostro.

Michiru despierta y siente el cosquilleo que le produjeron las caricias de Haruka, entreabre los ojos y le dice "Hace mucho que no te escuchaba expresándote así" Con una de sus manos le toca la mejilla, baja lentamente acariciando hasta llegar al lado de su cintura en donde se apoya para subir y darle un tierno beso.

Haruka queda sorprendida por el comentario de Michiru y su rostro se ruboriza un poco. Al sentir las caricias de la artista, un pequeño cosquilleo en el cuerpo la hace estremecer levemente y con uno de sus brazos la abraza llevando su mano a su espalda mientras la acaricia con suavidad. La joven de cabellos aguamarina al conocerla muy bien se dio cuenta de ese leve estremecimiento, sonrió y le besó el cuello con un poco más de pasión mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de Haruka sabiendo que esto le producía gran placer.

Michiru se encontraba a milímetros de la rubia, por lo que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la velocista que iban en aumento cada segundo. Con un movimiento delicado alcanza su mano y puede notar que está algo fría, le pregunta, "Estás nerviosa?" sin dejarla contestar, Michiru lleva su mano hasta donde está su corazón y le dice suavemente "Esto… te pertenece sólo a ti". Haruka al escuchar esas palabras siente un vuelco en el corazón y la abraza fuertemente, no podía articular palabra, sólo quería olvidarse de todo lo que la estaba perturbando en esos últimos días, sólo quería expresar lo que sentía de una forma especial, entonces la mira a los ojos. En su mirada se denota ternura, pasión y tristeza por el miedo a perderla para siempre. Roza sus labios con los de ella mientras toma la mano de Michiru y le da un beso, acto seguido la lleva a su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, luego, la recuesta en la cama y emergen suaves caricias hacia el vientre de Michiru mientras con su boca le besa el cuello, Michiru sólo se dejó llevar y sentía en su pecho la respiración agitada de su amada al mismo tiempo que dentro de sí comenzaban a emanar diez mil explosiones de placer, la violinista intentó mantener la cordura, lo cual se le hacía cada vez más imposible, su cuerpo, su mente y todo su ser se embriagaba con las sensaciones que le permitía sentir Haruka, las sabanas habían quedado a un lado, trajo suavemente a Haruka hasta su rostro quedando ésta sobre Michiru, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos más en una mirada que lo decía todo, en menos de nada Michiru le dio vuelta a la rubia, con una de sus manos acarició desde su cuello hasta su vientre sin omitir ni un centímetro, luego besó su cuello y prosiguió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde le daba suaves mordiscos, en un momento se detuvo y le dijo casi susurrando "Dímelo Haruka… quiero escucharlo antes de partir"

La rubia le tomó el rostro suavemente y la atrajo a ella, le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos y la besó tiernamente, con una voz tierna y dulce que en muy raras ocasiones solía usar le dijo "Ya lo sabes… sabes que te amo, que eres lo más importante y no podría vivir sin ti".

En su mente se cruzó como una ráfaga todos esos momentos vividos con Michiru, los obstáculos que pasaron, los amaneceres, los anocheceres, las palabras, las miradas, las caricias y esas noches que sólo fueron de ellas dos. No soportó imaginarse que sería vivir sin ella, sin esa persona que hacía que su vida fuese tan fantástica, imaginar despertar y no sentirla, no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos, no escuchar su voz… Sus ojos se empañaron, los cerró por una fracción de segundo para evitar derramar esas lágrimas de tristeza. Al abrirlos encuentra a su bella princesa con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho haciendo dibujos en él con los dedos…

"Quisiera dibujarme en ti… para no irme nunca de tu lado" dice Michiru con la voz más dulce que pudo haber usado en su vida, pudo sentir como la piel de Haruka se erizaba ante cada caricia que implantaba con sus dedos, le gustaba jugar con la paciencia de la mujer que la hacía delirar. Michiru alzó su rostro y vio que Haruka permanecía con los ojos cerrados como disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba a su lado como si fuese la última vez que fueran a estar así.

La joven de pelos rubios, al sentir que Michiru eleva su cabeza, abre sus ojos, la observa un par de segundos, se acerca a su rostro y muy cerca de sus labios, probándola para que la besase le dice, "yo quisiera que nunca te vayas de mi lado, y quisiera estar dentro de ti para acompañarte a donde sea, y también quisiera escucharlo de ti mi dulce princesa de Neptuno", mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y jugando con sus dedos en la nunca de la artista, Mientras esperaba una respuesta de Michiru, se acercó levemente al cuello de ella, y comenzó a pasarle la punta de la lengua seguido de pequeños besos, recorriendo desde el cuello hasta su pecho

Cada caricia propiciada por Haruka desataba en Michiru las sensaciones más deliciosas que pudiera experimentar, era como si se tratase de una droga que la elevaba hasta el más sublime de las emociones. Las palabras y acciones de Haruka estremecían cada célula de su cuerpo… sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos… "No importa el mañana amor" Michiru pocas veces se refería a Haruka de esta manera por lo que ésta quedó algo sorprendida, la violinista siguió abriendo su corazón en aquel momento y recordando que Haruka le había pedido escuchar esas palabras de su boca, entonces le dice sin titubear "… Aquí me tienes hoy y ahora… seré tuya para siempre… Haruka… yo te amo" Michiru cierra los ojos mientras se permite sentir cada una de las delicadas caricias de su amada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era eso, llegar hasta el punto cúlmine de placer producido por la única persona que amaba realmente con todo su ser…

Al escuchar las palabras de Michiru, Haruka lleva su boca hasta la de ella, dándole un apasionado beso, mientras con una mano iba recorriendo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar a sus piernas, donde la poso y le hacía caricias, mientras que con la otra mano recorría el cuello, los hombros, las clavículas y su pecho. No podía resistirlo más, ese ambiente que se había formado, ese placer que sentía al sentir la voz, la respiración, las caricias de su amada, era todo mágico, quería fundirse con ella, que el tiempo se parara en ese momento tan lleno de sentimientos puros que se tenían la una a la otra  
Por su parte Michiru disfrutaba segundo a segundo de los besos y caricias proporcionadas por Haruka, indiscutiblemente la velocista era la única persona en el mundo que la había hecho sentir de esa manera tan satisfactoria y ella lo sabía, Haruka aprovechaba esta ventaja para cumplir con los deseos más profundos de su novia, cada vez que tocaba su piel en aquel momento la llevaban progresivamente al éxtasis más maravilloso que pudiera imaginar, Michiru dejó escapar un par de gemidos.  
La motorista al escuchar a su princesa, no puedo resistirlo más, y muy lenta y apasionadamente comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta llegar al lugar donde haría que Michiru estallase en placer. Comenzando a jugar ligeramente con sus dedos, mientras mordía y lamía levemente el pecho su amada, Michiru estaba en su punto máximo de placer, se mordió sus labios, y entre juegos y besos, quedo encima de Haruka. La joven violinista, la miro a los ojos, y le fue recorriendo su rostro dándole tiernos besos, pasando por sus ojos, sus orejas, su nariz hasta llegar a su boca, donde se fundieron en un apasionado y largo beso, disfrutaron mientras se besaban sin pensar en otra cosa, solo que se amaban profundamente, Michiru comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Haruka, dejándola en un profundo estado de éxtasis, llegando a un punto donde las caricias de Michiru la hacían estremecerse y dejar escapar leves gemidos que para Michiru eran como música, una melodía incomparable con más nada en todo el universo, y mirándola con gran pasión, comenzó a recorrer con la lengua lentamente el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba entre sus piernas provocando en Haruka un placer que solo Michiru podría lograr. La joven de pelos aguamarina logró que su bella motociclista llegara al punto máximo de éxtasis. Haruka gozaba ese momento como cualquier otro, se escaparon de su boca varios gemidos, ambas se besaron y la joven de pelos rubios dijo "Te amo Michiru"…

De esta forma ambas se fundieron olvidándose de todo, del tiempo y el espacio, eran ellas dos, ese momento fue mágico simplemente les pertenecía, sólo ellas y las sabanas podrían recordar. Descansaron la una a la otra, sus corazones comenzaban a desacelerar, sentían una tranquilidad incomparable en aquel momento.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. "Esperas a alguien mi princesita?" Pregunta Haruka con un tono de voz suave. "No y tu mi hermosa?" Le responde Michiru de igual forma. Pareciese que los problemas habían desaparecido, el ambiente estaba demasiado relajante, a excepción de quién interrumpió su descanso del domingo. "Afortunadamente no llegó 5 minutos antes" Le dice Michiru a Haruka mientras deja escapar una sonrisa pícara de su boca. "Sigue siendo inoportuno…" Haruka sonó más seria, si Michiru tenía que partir al día siguiente quería que ese día nadie las interrumpiese, así eso fuera algo egoísta de su parte. "Yo iré a ver quién es" Dice la violinista mientras toma una de las camisas poco femeninas de Haruka y se la pone. _'Realmente me pregunto ¿Quién será?... Las chicas siempre llaman antes de venir, y no lo han hecho…'_ Piensa para sí.

Michiru se dirige hacia la puerta, se acomoda un poco sus cabellos en un espejo de la sala antes de abrir. Finalmente abrió la puerta, y lo que ve la deja sin aliento, su corazón aceleró de 0 a 1000 latidos por segundo, apenas pudo pronunciar… "¿Ma… mamá?"


	16. Capítulo 16: La Señora Kaioh

**Capítulo 16: "La Señora Kaioh"**

Efectivamente era la madre de la chica de cabellos marinos, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras tomaba la pequeña maleta del suelo, aún no había visto la facha de su hija, sin embargo ve sus pies descalzos en el suelo mientras recoge el equipaje. La madre de Michiru siempre le había enseñado buenos modales, debía usar sus pantuflas para evitar cualquier enfermedad y dormir con batas decentes por si se presentaba alguna emergencia por lo que no daba crédito con la imagen que estaba presenciando de su hija. A medida que recorría de pies a cabeza a Michiru su sonrisa se desvanecía, cuando llegó a su cara soltó la maleta dejándola caer.

"Valla, quería darte una sorpresa. Pero veo que la que me he llevado la sorpresa soy yo" Dice la madre de la violinista muy tranquilamente pero con una mirada de indignación extrema.

"Mamá yo…" Michiru intenta trabajosamente articular palabra, sin embargo se ve interrumpida nuevamente por su progenitora "Se puede saber qué haces vestida así, mírate, pareces una…" La Señora Kaioh estaba realmente furiosa por la escena que tenía en frente, sin embargo aún intenta mantener la compostura, no acostumbraba a decir palabras fuertes… Con dos de sus dedos toma el cuello de la camisa que traía puesta Michiru como si se tratase de basura, se acerca y huele tratando de identificar una fragancia, su expresión era realmente despectiva "Con que un hombre verdad? … Dime con quién estás aquí?" Le dice autoritariamente a su hija mirándola sin piedad a los ojos.

Michiru se paralizó ante la pregunta de su madre. Si antes no pudo hablar ahora menos, ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Acaso no podía preguntar algo peor?... "Mamá… estoy con Haruka Tenoh, la persona que amo" pensó en decirle Michiru en un momento de locura, pero bien sabía lo conservadora que era la persona que se esmeró día a día por criarla con las mejores costumbres, los mejores estudios, los mejores lujos, en fin, que la madre de Michiru Kaioh se enterara de algo así era inconcebible.

"Mírate nada más! No llevas ni ropa interior puesta!" Dice la señora histérica pero sin alzar su tono de voz "Acaso no te da vergüenza abrir la puerta de esa forma?"… Michiru echó su cabello para atrás con sus dos manos mientras hacia una mueca de desesperación ya que su madre no paraba de reclamarle cada segundo. Se sentía humillada. "Me miras cuando te hablo me haces el favor!". Michiru obedeció de inmediato, sin embargo se percató que en cualquier momento Haruka podría salir del cuarto para ver qué era lo que sucedía y no sabía en qué fachas podría hacerlo.

Por su parte Haruka decide tomar un baño para despejarse un poco, mientras estaba en la ducha colocaba el rostro directamente hacia donde salía el agua para sentir las gotas sobre su cara e intentar borrar cualquier tipo de intranquilidad, y extrañamente por primera vez se sentía mucho mejor, el sólo recordar la voz de Michiru hacía unos instantes diciendo que la amaba era suficiente para disociar todo tipo de preocupación. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

La rubia sale del baño, por suerte encuentra una bata blanca entre su ropa vieja que le queda algo ajustada… Piensa 'Debo decirle a Michiru que recojamos las toallas de la lavandería… hace años no me ponía esto…'

Ya habiendo entrado en la sala de estar la madre de Michiru seguía implacable con su sermón "Michiru Kaioh que es lo que te han hecho? Así te piensas casar con Tak…"

"MAMÁ NO ME VOY A CASAR!" Michiru se quedó atónita y con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado mirando a su madre por las palabras que habían salido de su boca y que ni ella misma podía creer, pensó _'Lo dije'._ Y no sólo lo había dicho, le había alzado la voz a su madre.

"Ah no te vas a casar? Y se puede saber por qué?..." Dice la madre de Michiru implacable, poco se intimida con la respuesta de la violinista y la bordea hasta llegar a su espalda donde le dice cerca del oido "O debería preguntar… Por quién?"

En ese momento sale Haruka a la sala, sin haber visto a la madre de Michiru y algo despistada pregunta "Mi amor tenemos que ir a la lavandería a…"

La Senora Kaioh simplemente queda atónita ante lo que acaba de presenciar "¿Mi amor…?" Se dirige hacia Haruka y le pregunta "Disculpe joven… escuché bien?" sin darle paso a contestar, vuelve su mirada a Michiru y le dice irónicamente "Anda hija, no seas maleducada, preséntame a tu amigo!"

Demasiado irritada y con ya con dolor de cabeza Michiru cerró los ojos, su respiración comenzó a agitarse rápidamente, no por miedo, ni ansiedad, ni temor a enfrentar a su madre, repentinamente todo eso había desaparecido cuando vio a Haruka en escena, después de todo ya se valía por ella misma y sabía que podía manejar esta situación sola, no podía hacerlos a todos felices y privarse de su propia felicidad, tenía que buscarla así fuese enfrentando todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, así significara perder su "reputación" de niña buena ante todos… ¿Y qué más da? Al fin y al cabo "Todos" siempre habían pensado que era una extraña, un fenómeno, la niña prodigio que seguramente no se sabía divertir y que debía cumplir con todas las reglas estúpidas de la sociedad.

"Mamá ya basta" Dijo con un tono de voz bajo pero decidido, manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados… Su madre poco le prestó atención y pretendía seguir con la riña "No Michi…"

"Mamá dije que YA BASTA!"

La señora calló, se dio cuenta que su hija hablaba muy en serio, que ya no era aquella niña que podía controlar a su antojo, Michiru había crecido, pero aún así y con mil preguntas en su cabeza, se preguntaba diez mil por qués ¿Qué pasaría con Takeshi? ¿Se casaría su hija o estaba simplemente haciendo una pataleta? ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a su tierna y pequeña Michiru? Y más aún ¿Quién era ese personaje en bata de baño en la sala de su casa y qué hacía con su hija ahí y en esas fachas?... En un instante pudo recordar… "Haruka Tenoh?..." Dijo muy bajito… luego volvió su mirada hacia la rubia como inspeccionándola, viendo cada detalle de si, "¿Tu eres Haruka Tenoh?..."

Antes que Haruka pudiera decir algo, Michiru interrumpió "Mamá, no seas maleducada" dijo muy irónicamente… "¿Tienes razón sabes? Qué pena contigo que nos hayas encontrado en estas fachas" Dijo haciendo un acento en la última palabra… "Discúlpanos, danos unos minutos mientras nos cambiamos para atenderte" En ese momento se acercó a Haruka, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, acción que dejó a Haruka del color de un papel, Michiru le agarró la mano a su novia entrelazando sus dedos, la rubia solo se dejó guiar, caminaron hacia el cuarto y cerraron la puerta en las narices de la Señora Kaioh.


	17. Capítulo 17: Tensión

**Capítulo 17: "Tensión"**

Tras cerrar la puerta el valor de Michiru se esfumó y cayó desplomada al suelo de rodillas agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos, por su cabeza sólo pasaban 2 palabras una y otra vez _'¿Qué hice? … ¿Qué hice? … ¿Qué hice? …' _en esos momentos no quería escuchar a nadie, hablar con nadie, simplemente quería desaparecer, ¿Acaso podía estar peor?

Haruka no sabía que decir, siempre era reservada con sus comentarios y en este momento lo que menos quería era cometer una imprudencia, sabía que esta situación por muy incómoda que pareciese, se le salía de las manos tanto que lo único que tuvo valor de hacer fue cambiarse rápidamente. Aunque por primera vez… no sabía bien que usar, a pesar de todo, quería darle una buena impresión a la madre de su novia, aunque ya poco valía cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera con lo sucedido hace un par de minutos atrás. Mientras se terminaba de colocar la camisa mirándose frente al espejo de la recámara veía a través de éste como Michiru seguía ahí tirada junto a la puerta, no sabía si estaba llorando o no, pero por más que lo ocultara, el ver a Michiru así le hacía daño, y a la vez sentía esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella, cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus puños, duró así un par de segundos y le pegó al tocador haciendo tropezar algunas de las fragancias de la chica de cabellos marinos, sin embargo ésta ni se inmutó. Acto seguido Haruka fue a los pies de Michiru, se agacha y le coloca una mano en el hombro mientras le dice con un tono suave "Anda, por qué no te cambias? Tu madre está afuera esperando", la motorista no sabía si le daba aliento a su amada con lo que le decía, sin embargo esperaba que ella volviera a recuperar ese valor que dejó tras la puerta.

Instantáneamente se levantó y le dijo "¿Quieres que… valla con tu madre y prepare algo para tomar?" a lo que Michiru se levanta, sus ánimos pasaron de estar en el mejor de los estados al peor en el que se podía encontrar. Haruka por su parte no sabía si hacía bien o mal, después de todo no quería incomodar a Michiru ni dar pasos en falso y de cierta forma temía un poco de la respuesta que podría recibir de la violinista.

Michiru finalmente recobró un poco de su conciencia, si se le podía llamar así, se preguntaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué tantas situaciones en contra? ¿Por qué su mamá había llegado precisamente aquel día? ¿Por qué la querían obligar a estar con alguien que no quería? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Sin embargo calló, como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, a pesar de que Haruka era la persona a la cual más amaba en el mundo, no era de contarle todos sus más íntimos secretos, o sentimientos, su confianza era a otro grado, pero no precisamente el que necesitaba en aquel momento, si bien la rubia salía de su propio mundo a recorrer las calles con su motocicleta o su auto cuando le pintaba un ataque de ira, ella era mucho más calmada, pero a su manera, a veces solía tocar el violín, a veces salir a nadar, y a pesar de que no era de "mucho hablar" a veces necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía encima y últimamente la persona que la había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor contándole sus cosas era alguien con quién nunca imaginó establecer una relación tan profunda al conocer.

"Haruka, sal de aquí por favor" fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru, la rubia la mira sorprendida pero sin decir una sola palabra más salió de la habitación, sobra decir lo que sentía, Haruka era una explosión dentro de sí, una explosión de ira, de impotencia, de miedo, de desesperación… quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar y hacer lo de siempre, pero no sabía si eso empeoraría las cosas, ¿dejar a Michiru a solas con su madre después de lo que pasó? Ella lo veía como un acto de cobardía de su parte, prácticamente la chica de cabellos marinos se jugó la vida en frente de su madre y no quería decepcionarla ahora, no cuando sabía que lo que se encontraba en juego era el todo o nada. Como nunca y como siempre, ese día Haruka se veía reluciente, más hermosa que nunca, tal vez por haber descargado todo el estrés que acumuló durante ese par de días la noche anterior, tal vez porque el día así lo permitía, su cabello brillaba como el sol, cualquiera se podría perder en sus ojos a pesar de que no mostraban el mejor ánimo del mundo y ni hablar de su figura, aunque poco femenina, como solía vestirse, irradiaba una belleza inocultable.

Mientras estaban en el cuarto la madre de Michiru permaneció inmóvil en la sala con diez mil preguntas en su cabeza, no quería imaginar más allá de lo que había visto, no podía, ni quería hacerse ideas erróneas, en realidad la madre de Michiru siempre era así, idealizaba a su hija hasta llegar a un punto de convertirla en algo que no era realmente, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y esperar sentada en el sofá. No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Haruka llegó a la sala, la señora la vio detenidamente, y muy cortésmente le dice "Mucho gusto señorita, un placer conocerla". Haruka en aquel momento no supo bien qué hacer, se llenó de valor y dijo "Mucho gusto Señora Kaioh, el placer es mío" acto seguido le besa la mano, entre sus nervios no se fijo mucho en sus comportamientos poco femeninos, lo cual dejaba cada vez más confundida a la madre de Michiru. "Iré por algo de tomar", dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En la habitación Michiru aún permanecía en estado de shock, tomó su número de celular y marcó un número, al instante contestaron, la violinista habló: "Hola…tienes tiempo? Necesito que hablemos…" del otro lado de la línea contestan "¿Pasó algo Michiru? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras! ¿Problemas con Haruka?" …

"No precisamente, ¿nos podemos ver ahora?" …

"Ni lo preguntes, ¿te espero en el lugar de siempre?" …

"Si" …

"Ok, nos vemos en una hora ¿está bien?"

"Excelente…"


	18. Capítulo 18: Impulsos

**Capítulo 18: "Impulsos"**

Michiru se bañó y se cambió, estaba radiante, sus cabellos aguamarina le resaltaban de gran manera su hermoso rostro el cual maquilló suavemente con tonos naturales, el vestido que usaba ese día era color negro, ajustado a la cintura y que hacían resaltar sus piernas en gran manera. La violinista muy pocas veces usaba vestidos de ese color, por lo que ese día se veía increíblemente hermosa.

Cuando salió a la sala no vio a su mamá ni a Haruka, su corazón se aceleró en un segundo y pensó 1 millón de cosas, pero inmediatamente fue a la cocina y las vio a las dos sirviendo té, sintió una sensación muy extraña. Pensó que se desataría la tercera guerra mundial cuando saldría y ahora no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿su madre ayudando a Haruka a servir el té? … Cuando la señora se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija le dijo muy dulcemente "Hija que bien que ya te cambiaste, te ves muy bien… ¿Cierto Haruka?" Su mirada se dirigió a la rubia y sin dejarla contestar le preguntó inmediatamente a Michiru de nuevo "¿Quieres un poco de té?". Michiru miró a Haruka con una mirada clara que le preguntaba "¿Qué significa esto?" y Haruka disimuladamente le respondió igualmente con una mirada que decía no tener idea que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo Michiru le siguió el juego a su madre "Si mamá una taza por favor". La madre le dio la taza a Michiru y le dijo "Estuviste muy bien anoche en el recital, pensé verte a la salida pero ya te habías ido, supuse que estabas cansada, así que decidí llegar mejor hoy a tu departamento". Mientras Michiru levantaba la taza de té para tomar un poco le dijo "¿Mamá desde cuando llegaste a Japón?"… "Ayer en la tarde arribé, quiero acompañarte en el viaje y hacer todos los preparativos para tu matrimonio hija mía, en estos momentos tan especiales, ¿Quién más que tu madre para estar contigo?" dijo la señora convencida.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose cuando cayó la taza de té de Haruka al piso. Las manos de Michiru parecían témpanos de hielo de los nervios que le produjo aquella incómoda situación, al parecer su madre no había entendido cuando le dijo que no se casaría con Takeshi, y sabía bien que podía estar sintiendo Haruka en aquellos momentos, si estuviera en sus manos, simplemente desaparecería de ahí con ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su madre una vez… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo y dejarle claro que la persona que tenía en frente era con la que realmente quería estar? Simplemente dijo "No es nada Haruka, yo recojo eso, mamá si gustas espéranos en la sala mientras arreglamos este incidente" La señora obedeció la orden sin decir una palabra más.

Haruka, no había dicho nada, no se había movido, no había espabilado, parecía muerta en vida, Michiru simplemente se dedicó a recoger los vidrios rotos y limpiar el pequeño desastre. Cuando acabó, apoyó sus manos en la mesa de cocina, cerró los ojos, y suspiró como si estuviera tomando fuerzas. Se dispuso a salir de la cocina sin decirle nada más a Haruka, ella más que nadie sabía que en esos momentos ninguna palabra serviría de aliento para la rubia, pero antes de que Michiru saliera del lugar, Haruka se fijó que su madre se devolvía y la chica de cabellos marinos aún no se percataba de eso. En un impulso, Haruka tomó a Michiru del brazo y la atrajo a sí plantándole un beso en los labios tan intenso como el azul del mismo mar. En ese mismo momento la mente de Michiru quedó en blanco, simplemente sintió los labios cálidos de Haruka, que para ella eran como una adicción, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

Desde afuera de la cocina la señora Kaioh llevaba la taza de té en las manos y al mirar hacia el frente la escena que ven sus ojos la deja estupefacta, esto realmente había sido peor que ver un espanto. Pero era la realidad. Ahí estaba su hija, besándose de esa forma tan… repugnante en su concepto, con… ¿Otra mujer? Y ahí, desde fuera de la cocina, sin que ahora pudiera ser vista por Haruka o Michiru sigue viendo esperanzada en que su hija reaccione poniendo en su lugar a la mujer de cabellos rubios que la besaba tan apasionadamente, pero a cambio de eso, cuando ese beso acabó, Michiru acaricia dulcemente la mejilla de la rubia y le dice algo que su madre no alcanza a escuchar y seguido de esto, ella misma le da otro pero breve beso en los labios.

Al ver que la violinista se dirige hacia afuera de la cocina, su madre camina rápidamente a la sala y hace como si estuviese mirando por uno de los ventanales.

"Madre, tengo que salir un par de horas, acordé una cita y sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual, volveré lo más pronto, siéntete como en casa, Haruka se quedará contigo, no dudes en preguntarle cualquier cosa." … "Como gustes hija, te esperaré para que comencemos con lo que te dije".

Cada vez que mencionaban algo del maldito matrimonio Haruka veía el infierno en ese mismísimo instante, pero esta vez se controló un poco y sólo se limitó a sonreír, seguidamente le dijo a Michiru… "Preciosa… ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve?" … "No Haruka, gracias pero prefiero tomar un taxi, quédate con mi madre por favor".

Michiru llamó al transporte, y salió en 5 minutos, del lugar.

"¿Preciosa?" Dice la señora Kaioh refiriéndose a la rubia "¿Así de especial tratas a mi hija… o más?"…

"Señora yo…" Haruka sabía muy bien que la madre de Michiru las había visto besándose unos instantes antes.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones intrusa, debí creerle a Takeshi cuando me dijo todo… pero por suerte vine preparada" seguido de esto, la señora saca un revólver de su bolsa y le apunta directamente a la motorista, que queda estupefacta ante lo que presenciaba.


	19. Capítulo 19: Cómplices

**Capítulo 19: "Cómplices"**

En el taxi Michiru siente una sensación extraña, pero simplemente sacude su cabeza negándose que sólo serían ideas suyas, cuando llega al lugar acordado, paga al chofer del transporte y ve desde afuera que ya su invitada estaba esperándola, entró y antes de sentarse, ésta le dice:

"Te ordené un capuccino de chocolate como el mío, la última vez me dijiste que te había gustado así que me tomé el atrevimiento, además dicen que el chocolate es bueno para el mar de amores…"

Michiru no pudo evitar reír, indudablemente Mina siempre le sacaba una sonrisa así estuviera cayéndose el mundo encima, simplemente la hacía sentir bien, su alegría y optimismo siempre la contagiaban y últimamente, con la confianza que había nacido entre ellas, eran más que amigas, eran cómplices. A pesar de que Mina pareciese una chica inmadura e inocente, le había demostrado a Michiru una madurez que muy pocos conocían.

"Que bien que te adelantaste Mina, precisamente estaba pensando en pedir uno así, creo que lo necesito" Inmediatamente el semblante de Michiru cambió a estar algo más preocupado, se notaba en su rostro algo que la perturbaba, la última vez que habló con Mina fue por teléfono y para decirle que no sabía nada del "Invitado especial" para el recital de "Claire de Lune" por lo tanto la diosa del amor no sabía nada del matrimonio aún, así que comenzar esa conversación resultaría algo incómodo. "Verás Mina, lo que te contaré es algo realmente delicado" En ese momento llegan las bebidas, las chicas agradecen y la camarera se retira. El semblante de Mina cambió como muy pocas veces a estar mucho más serio. "Te escucho Michiru" Le dice atenta con la mirada fija en los ojos azulados de la chica de cabellos marinos, a lo que ésta le contesta "Como bien debes saber yo no fui toda mi vida Sailor Neptune" …

"Eso lo sé, yo también tuve un pasado, a veces no es tan grato recordar el pasado ¿no es así Michiru?" …

"En eso tienes razón, pero hay veces que el pasado te persigue, hasta destruir tu presente".

Ante esa frase, Mina se vio realmente incómoda, desvió la mirada de los ojos de la violinista y los sumergió dentro del capuccino, era como si de repente quisiera sumergirse ahí dentro. "¿Mina sucede algo? Si quieres continuamos esta conversación después!" … Mina reaccionó de inmediato con su particular alegría "No no Michiru no es nada, no te procupes continúa por favor" …

"¿Estás segura?" …

"Claro que si! ¿Qué cosa de tu pasado está influyendo entre Haruka y tú?" …. Increíblemente el grado de análisis de Mina ante este tipo de situaciones era alto, aunque a decir verdad, no había que ser muy intuitivo para saber que se trataba de algo así.

"Bien… seré directa, como siempre lo he sido" Dijo Michiru y suspiró "Hay alguien más, se llama Takeshi, con el que tuve 4 años de relación hasta convertirse en mi prometido cuando vivía en Rusia, como bien sabes cuando me convertí en Sailor Neptune vine a vivir a Japón y conocí a Haruka, y pues bien sabes la historia entre las dos, sin embargo, actualmente hay una boda arreglada para dentro de un mes con Takeshi gracias a mi madre que se encuentra en mi casa en estos momentos con Haruka porque vino a ayudarme con los preparativos" al decir esta última palabra Michiru hizo un gesto de fastidio.

"Mmm entiendo… y tu madre sabe que Haruka y tu…."

"No, aunque se lo insinué, pero no resultó, aunque ahora pienso que fue lo mejor, conociendo a mi madre sería capaz de matar a Haruka si se entera de algo así…"

"Hay Michiru, por eso no te preocupes, Haruka parece un chico muy guapo, es más en estos momentos yo de ti tendría miedo que mi madre se le insinuara" dijo Mina muy graciosamente.

Michiru se sonrió… "¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?" dijo mirándola de reojo y pícaramente. "Bueno después de todo ya mi madre sabe que Haruka es mujer"

"Hay bueno bueno… no me mires así, ya sabes que pensaba que era un niño" Ambas rieron. "Bueno, pero volviendo a nuestra conversación, a ver si te entiendo, lo que me estás diciendo es que te vas a casar en un mes con una persona que no ves hace…" Mina comienza a contar con los dedos, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Michiru le responde.

"El punto no es que no lo vea, porque la distancia o el tiempo es lo de menos cuando se trata de amor"

"En eso tienes toda la razón, sin embargo dime, ¿Lo amas?" Antes que Michiru pudiera responder Mina dijo para sí "Hay pero que cosas digo si bien enamorada que estás de Haruka… ¿o me equivoco?" la rubia la mira muy atentamente a cualquier reacción.

"No quiero herir a nadie…" Michiru se comenzaba a quebrantar, a lo que la rubia la tomó de las manos y le dijo muy seriamente "Escucheme bien señorita Kaioh… se bien lo que estás pasando, pero las cosas cambian, no te puedes echar una carga encima que no te corresponde, si Takeshi no era para ti pues tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo, no era tu destino ni con quien tienes que compartir tu vida… ¿o si?"

"No lo sé…" Michiru tenía su mirada perdida en la nada y comenzó a desahogarse "Mi madre, mi padre, los decepcionaré a todos… pero por otra parte… Haruka… ella me ama, lo sé"

"Y tu a ella…"

"Me odio…"

"Tomaré eso como un si, aunque preferiría que me respondieras tú…"

Michiru calló… Luego de un tiempo Mina retomó la conversación

"Si la quieres en serio, si la amas, no te culpes…"

"Mina entiende, es un imposible, la puedo amar, pero esta maldita sociedad…"

"Entiende algo tu Michiru… Haruka podría ser hombre, mujer o alienígena y habría un problema igual"

Michiru se sonrió, la particular forma de hablar de Mina hacía que los problemas, a veces, no se vieran tan densos como podrían ser, ante esto la violinista le dijo simulando estar molesta "Me sacaste una sonrisa…"

"Siempre lo hago" Mina le guiña un ojo, y seguidamente le dice "Soy experta en eso, aunque esta vez ni siquiera tenía la intención" Haciéndose la seria. "Además de todo, ya eres prácticamente una persona independiente, tu vida no estará pegada a la de Takeshi o a la de tu madre de por vida, es más ni siquiera a la de Haruka, si algún día llegan a separarse, aún eres joven y tienes mucha vida por delante, conocerás muchas personas, viajarás, tocarás en muchos recitales, amarás a unos odiarás a otros… en fin… no puedes encasillarte, estamos en el siglo XXI no en el XIX" Mina hablaba tan convencida, que parecía que fuese su propia filosofía de vida.

"Si… tal vez soy muy terca y no me gusta aceptar a los cambios…"

"¿Tal vez? … Creo que eres más terca que Serena y eso es mucho" Michiru volvió a suspirar sin mencionar palabra a lo que Mina continuó diciéndole "Las cosas pequeñas logran cosas grandes, imagínate ¿Cómo sería la tierra si no existieran los cambios? Sería caótico ni siquiera habrían dinosaurios el planeta sería un montón de masa rocosa"

"Jajaja hay Mina, me encantan tus ejemplos extremistas"

"Michiru…" Mina sonaba más seria que nunca. "Eres humana, no cierres tu mente ni tus ideas"

"¡Gracias!" En los ojos de la violinista se podía percibir esa gratitud que le expresaba a Mina, sinceramente necesitaba escuchar algo así.

"Me alegro que te sientas mejor" Sonrió y terminó de tomarse el capuccino. "¿Me dijiste que Haruka estaba con tu mamá en tu departamento no es cierto?"

"Así es"

"¿Y me dijiste que ya sabía que era mujer?"

"Correcto…"

"¿Y también me dijiste que si se enteraba de algo podía matar a Haruka, no es así?"

"Si.." Michiru se sintió confundida con las preguntas de Mina. "Que me estás insinuando"

"Jejeje Michiru…" Mina se ve algo nerviosa y mientras le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a la violinista le dice… "Yo en tu lugar me devuelvo a mi casa pronto, ya sabes cómo es Haruka, dice las cosas como son sin temor a lo que piense la gente, y creo que corre peligro con tu madre"

"Bueno eso lo decía en sentido figurado pero… creo que tienes razón, déjame pagar la cuenta, tu ayuda es invaluable para mí y me siento en deuda"

"Jajaja, bueno Mich, menos mal, porque olvide mi dinero" Ante este comentario ambas rieron. Se despidieron y Michiru tomó un taxi.

Por otro lado en el departamento, Haruka no sabía qué hacer, salir corriendo para esquivar una bala no era la mejor opción, seamos realistas, aún cuando fuese una gran velocista nunca había competido con una bala de fuego. En esos momentos sólo pudo pronunciar 3 palabras… "Señora, cálmese… hablemos". Aún así, Haruka mantenía la calma, no se veía nerviosa, en realidad pensaba '¿Qué diferencia hay entre morir o perderte Michiru?'.

Pensó en ir en dirección opuesta ya que hacia allá se encontraba el cuarto de ambas, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar se sintió amenazada por otro revólver en su espalda. Esta vez una voz masculina le dijo "Si no quieres quedar paralítica de por vida será mejor que nos escuches" Era Takeshi. La madre de Michiru tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?.


	20. Capítulo 20: Secuestro

**Capítulo 20: "Secuestro"**

"Al parecer eran verdad tus sospechas Takeshi" Dice la madre de Michiru mirando a su cómplice aún con sus manos sosteniendo el revólver que apuntaba a Haruka. Takeshi le responde en un tono algo arrogante "Lo sabía, los rumores eran ciertos señora Kaioh".

Haruka miró de reojo a Takeshi y analizó múltiples situaciones para salir de ese apuro, se le ocurrió una idea perfecta, y al instante antes de efectuarla, el chico tomó a la fuerza las dos manos de la rubia y las amarró por detrás de sí.

"Ja! Que cobardes" dijo la rubia firme pero sin perder la compostura y con una sonrisa desafiante e inmediatamente la cara de ambos sujetos cambió cuando escucharon a Haruka decir "Pueden matarme, aún así Michiru me pertenece, es algo que va más allá de su absurdo entendimiento"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" la interrumpió Takeshi.

"Te dije que no entenderías inepto, si no fuera por esa arma que traes en tus manos esta historia fuera muy diferente" Haruka seguía con su tono desafiante y por último dijo "Anda, hagan lo que tengan que hacer!"

"¡Esta bien! … Me sorprende como estás de engañada, que bien ha actuado mi hija, definitivamente es una artista!" Dijo la Señora Kaioh. Haruka se sintió confundida por sus palabras, pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando. "Quieras o no, Michiru será la feliz esposa de Takeshi, lo verás con tus propios ojos… Todo este tiempo te estuvo utilizando para aumentar su popularidad como violinista, yo misma le di ese consejo".

Haruka se sentía más confundida, pero obviamente no creería tan fácilmente lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo era inevitable que la sangre le hirviese como en ese momento lo hacía. _'¿Lo veré con mis propios ojos?'_ se preguntó. "Sé que Michiru nunca sería capaz de algo así. La conozco mejor que a mí misma".

Las palabras de la velocista llenaron de ira e impotencia a la madre de Michiru, y recordó aquel beso que había presenciado, por lo que sólo dijo "Llévatela Takeshi". El chico obedeció la orden de la mujer, y con un pañuelo le tapó la boca a la rubia dejándola inconsciente en un instante. La tomó entre brazos y bajó las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al parqueadero donde esperaba una camioneta y partieron con rumbo desconocido.

Unos minutos después Michiru llegó al apartamento, ya algo más relajada y pensando qué era lo correcto para hacer, realmente se sentía muy confundida, en varias ocasiones se flagelaba a si misma sólo para no ver sufrir a los demás, claro que esto era algo con lo que convivía secretamente. Antes de abrir la puerta, suspiró y dijo muy bajo "Bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente".

Al entrar en el departamento, ve a su madre muy tranquila sentada en uno de los sofá tomando una taza de té, antes de que Michiru pudiera decir algo su progenitora le dice "Hija, siéntate, necesitamos hablar" su madre tenía un semblante algo triste, tanto fue así que logró crear en Michiru un sentimiento de preocupación.

"¿Mamá pasa algo?" A Michiru no se le hizo extraño que Haruka no estuviese presente, la conocía bien y quizá estaba en la habitación o en la cocina, o quizá había salido a despejarse evitando a su madre de cierta forma para no sentirse provocada a tener una reacción de la cual pudiese arrepentirse después.

"Hija debo confesarte algo, por favor toma asiento"

Michiru comenzó a asustarse… "¿De qué se trata madre? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Si, mientras estuviste ausente tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu amiga Haruka, es muy respetuosa ella y se nota que te quiere mucho… debería decir… que te ama." La señora sonaba demasiado convencida, pero a la vez muy tranquila ante las palabras que pronunciaba, lo cual no era algo común tratándose de algo así.

Michiru no entendía las palabras de su mamá, sin embargo éstas la dejaron sorprendida. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" le cuestionó la violinista.

"Haber hija" Dijo la Señora de cabellos lacios del mismo color de los de su hija, tomando otro poco de té prosiguió a decirle "He hablado con Haruka, y ha aceptado tu decisión de casarte con Takeshi ya que serás muy feliz, la vi muy afectada la verdad, pero simplemente tomo sus cosas y se fue diciendo que no la buscaras más y que fueras muy feliz". Antes que Michiru pudiese reaccionar su madre se acerca a ella y la toma del hombro y le dice con compasión "Se que era muy importante para ti, pero aquí me tienes si quieres contar conmigo hija, y también tienes a Takeshi con quien serás muy feliz"

Michiru sintió una daga en su corazón, su sangre se heló, era imposible lo que acababa de escuchar.


	21. Capítulo 21: Tortura

**Capítulo 21: Tortura**

Takeshi manejaba a 60km/h por una autopista que daba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, una sonrisa algo maquiavélica lograba pintarse de vez en cuando en sus labios mientras se sentía victorioso ante esa situación. "Bien, gané!" pensaba para sí. En la parte de atrás del automóvil se encontraba Haruka, inconsciente y sin nada que pudiese hacer. Las rocas debajo de las llantas comenzaron a sonar. Habían llegado a aquel lugar. Una casa abandonada, llena de misterio, sucia, devastada, tal como estaría el alma de Haruka cuando despertase.

Sonó el celular de Takeshi, observó el número y contestó. "Si. Ya estoy aquí como acordamos." Cerró.

Tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos la cual permanecía inconciente con una cinta adhesiva en la boca y las manos amarradas. La llevó adentro hacia una de las habitaciones donde al parecer todo estaba preparado con antelación. Una cama, un pequeño baño y una mesa. Una cárcel pintaba mejor que aquel lugar. Takeshi bajó a Haruka de sus hombros y la acostó. La rubia llevaba una camisa blanca de botones hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, pero con los movimientos varios de estos se desajustaron y se alcanzó a ver un poco de su ropa interior. Takeshi enmudeció. Si bien vivía obsesionado por la violinista, la mujer que tenía en frente no le pudo ser indiferente, simplemente se encantó. Se sacudió la cabeza y fue por un vaso de agua.

Haruka volvió en sí, se encontraba sola, confundida y recordó lo sucedido. Intentó inútilmente desamarrarse mientras perdía cada vez más la paciencia, simplemente no podía soportar una situación así, sentirse inútil para ella y para Michiru era una vergüenza, era un golpe para su orgullo y no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportarlo. Desistió. Dejó de forcejear y suspiró. 'Es el fin' pensó para sí. Observó el lugar detallando cada una de las paredes que tenía alrededor, la puerta, el asqueroso baño. Sintió repulsión y vio hacia un costado. Lo siguiente que observó fueron los zapatos de Takeshi.

"Con que ya te despertaste hermosura" dijo el chico. Haruka lo miraba con ojos de asesina, se podía percibir como su sangre hervía en sus ojos, sus cabellos algo mojados a causa del sudor se habían venido hacia el frente y Takeshi acercó una de sus manos al rostro de la rubia para despejarle la vista, pero Haruka volteó bruscamente el rostro.

"Anda no seas así linda, déjate ayudar" Takeshi la tomó del mentón y con un poco de fuerza le enderezó la cabeza, luego le acarició el rostro un par de veces y súbitamente le arrancó la cinta que tenía en la boca. La rubia no se inmutó, no demostró dolor, ni rabia, ni ira. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana sin vida y sin sentido.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" le dijo Takeshi alzando el rostro de Haruka y acercándolo al de él. Un leve movimiento se vio en la comisura de los labios de la rubia como si estuviese a punto de sonreír. Lo escupió. Inmediatamente el chico se apartó lleno de asco e indignación, le dio una bofetada y fue a lavarse la cara al pequeño lavabo que había en la habitación.

A pesar de la bofetada que dejó su rostro mirando hacia un costado Haruka permaneció inmóvil con una sonrisa en los labios, su mirada se veía complacida. Si bien no podía hacer mucho, esto le permitió descargarse por un instante.

"¿Con que te gusta a las malas eh?" Dijo Takeshi mientras se secaba la cara. Sacó la cinta adhesiva de su bolsillo y procedió... "Está bien, como quieras…" Cortó un poco y volvió a enmudecer a Haruka. Ella trató de que no le tocase la cara pero le fue imposible, luego del forcejeo el chico agregó. "Te crees muy hombre y no eres más que una indefensa mujerzuela" seguido de esta ofensa tiró de la camisa de la velocista desprendiendo los últimos botones que quedaban dejándola semi-desnuda. Haruka siguió sin inmutarse, tan solo quería morir.


	22. Capítulo 22: Presentimiento

**Capítulo 22: Presentimiento**

Takeshi se acercó a la rubia con malas intenciones en mente, pudo percibir el perfume de Michiru cuando respiró cerca de su cuello, esto lo llenó de ira y estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para hacerla pagar los desplantes e humillaciones que por su culpa había recibido de la que solía ser su prometida. En ese momento sonó su celular.

"Si? … De acuerdo, ya salgo para allá" Con sus intenciones frustradas cerró el aparato y lo metió en su bolsillo. "Te salvaste muñequita" le dijo a Haruka y le dio un beso en el cuello. Haruka no podía más, esta situación era realmente insoportable para ella. Por más que intentaba hacer algo en su defensa era imposible, estaba completamente inmovilizada.

"Ahora verás como poco a poco tu querida Michiru se convierte en mi esposa" Estas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Takeshi helaron la sangre de la motorista, sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón. De ser eso cierto ya no tendría sentido su vida. Prefería morir. Sentía un gran dolor por dentro, mil punzadas se apoderaron de su ser, podía sentir como en cualquier momento lloraría, de impotencia, de rabia, de desesperación. Pero se contuvo. Siempre lo hacía. 'No vas a llorar Haruka' Pensó.

Takeshi salió del lugar sin decir más nada y a pesar de quedarse sola, Haruka se sentía mejor así que humillada ante aquel sujeto. Se hundió en un mar de pensamientos hasta perder la noción del tiempo. A veces parecía que iba a desmayar, no había comido nada aquel día. Sin embargo Haruka insistía en permanecer despierta haciéndose preguntas, imaginando situaciones y haciéndose mil preguntas que la destrozaban poco a poco y cada vez más. No se explicaba como permitió que pasara todo esto. Y se odiaba a sí misma. Se hizo de noche e intentó conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Por una ventana entraba la luz de la luna y pensó en Serena. Su mirada se tranquilizó y en sus pensamientos susurró… 'Princesa…'

"¡Haruka!"

Serena se despertó de repente pronunciando el nombre de la que solía ser Sailor Uranus. Su corazón estaba acelerado, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así. "Qué… ¿qué me sucede?" Tomó el celular para llamar a la rubia y vió la hora -11.09pm- 'Es un poco tarde' Pensó. Sin embargo su corazón no cesaba de latir con rapidez e intentó marcar 3 veces sin éxito, el celular de Haruka estaba apagado. "Hay Dios!" Dijo para si. "¿Y si estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Una sonrisa pícara ocuparon los labios de Serena. "Bueno la única forma de salir de dudas es…" se dijo a si misma mientras alzaba un dedo tomando aspecto de querer decir algo serio. "¡Llamar a Mina!" Así que rápidamente buscó en sus contactos, localizó su nombre y marcó.

"Mmm?"

"Mina? Mina? Soy yo!"

"Mmjmm"

"Perdón por interrumpir tu sueño pero…."

Unos ronquidos se escucharon de fondo, al parecer Mina no era consciente que Serena estaba en la línea.

"¡Minaaaaaaaa DESPIERTA!" Serena estrujaba su celular como si lo hiciese con su amiga, finalmente la llamada se cerró.

"¡Hay! Creo que no tengo opción"

La rubia de chonguitos marcó al número de Michiru. Timbró un par de veces y una voz masculina contestó.

"Ha… Haruka?" dijo tímidamente Serena, realmente esa voz no sonaba como a Haruka.

Era Takeshi quien hablaba en la otra línea, al escuchar que preguntaban por la rubia que vivía con Michiru su sangre hirvió y sus pensamientos se envenenaron, era como si escuchase mencionar al mismo demonio o algo peor.

"Lo siento está equivocado…"

Takeshi iba a colgar cuando Serena desesperadamente dijo casi gritando.

"¡ESPERA!... ¿Es ese el número de Michiru… Michiru Kaioh?"

"Así es, pero en estos momentos estamos ocupados" Respondió el chico y a la vez cerrando la llamada.

"Aló? Aló?... Rayos!" Dijo intentando que alguien le contestase pero fue en vano. Serena estaba más confundida que antes. 'Estamos… ¿ocupados?' Por unos momentos su cabeza quedó en blanco y luego pensó... 'Esto no está bien' . La rubia arregló su cama de tal forma que pareciese que estuviera dormida, se vistió rápidamente, vió que Luna no había sentido ninguno de sus movimientos y aprovechó para salir de casa sin que nadie lo notase.


	23. Capitulo 23: El Comienzo del Final

**Capitulo 23: El Comienzo del Final**

Michiru estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala haciéndose mil preguntas tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, no observaba nada, no miraba nada, solo un punto blanco imaginario en la pared de color crema de la sala de su casa.

Ya eran las 11.30 de aquella noche en la que no había sabido más nada de la rubia, y no había pronunciado palabra hacía más de 3 horas, estaba como muerta en vida, como si solo respirara porque era obligación hacerlo, a pesar de que su madre le había traído unas tazas de té para hacerla salir del trance en el que se encontraba sus intentos eran en vano, cada vez que intentaba hablarle a la chica de pelos marinos recibía un silencio como respuesta, y Takeshi no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella durante toda la noche. Antes de que hiciera algún intento por llamar su atención fue a su habitación, donde encontró su celular y respondió la llamada de Serena. "Que suerte!" Dijo, al colgar con Serena. "Será mejor que Mich se olvide de sus amiguitas por ahora y se dedique completamente a nuestra boda", dijo apagando el dispositivo. "Haruka va a pagar una a una el haberme alejado de mi prometida, y tratar de ocupar el lugar que me pertenece" Vio alrededor de la habitación y fue hacia una de las mesitas de noche donde había una foto de las dos.

Haruka y Michiru se veían muy felices, la foto que observaba Takeshi irradiaba alegría por parte de la delicada mujer de cabellos largos y la rubia se veía llena de picardía, eran las dos, abrazadas, Haruka detrás de Michiru sosteniéndola por la cintura como si nunca más la fuese a soltar y detrás las flores otoñales cayendo como solían hacerlo adornando cálidamente aquella imagen.

Takeshi se llenó de ira una vez más y tomó el cuadro fuerte con sus manos haciendo que el vidrio se quebrase justo en la cara de la rubia. Tomo aquel cuadro y lo volteó contra el piso de la mesita de noche. Luego se fijó que la el cajón de aquella mesita estaba semi abierto, y la curiosidad lo superó. Lo abrió y vio aquel espejo. Lo observó detenidamente, centímetro a centímetro, era bastante extraño, pero sabía lo vanidosa que era la violinista, por lo que no le extraño aquel objeto. O por lo menos no fue así hasta que se vió en el, un par de minutos, y luego pasó. Una imagen de Haruka atada se visualizó levemente y luego desapareció como si la borraran las ondas del mar. Luego el espejo tomó su aspecto normal. El corazón del sujeto se aceleró increíblemente y pensó 'Creo que mi imaginación ya está jugando conmigo'. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano y colocó el espejo a un lado de la cama. Otro objeto le llamó la atención en ese cajón. Era una pluma, pero no era cualquiera, era la pluma de transformación de la que solía ser Sailor Neptune. Antes de tomarla escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué haces Takeshi? Michiru te está esperando en la sala, no deberías estar aquí registrando sus cosas. Si quieres que todo salga bien entre los dos, lo mejor será que te olvides de su pasado y te concentres en hacerla feliz." Era Setsuna, quien se acercó al chico y vió la pluma de transformación en el cajón de la mesita de noche y el espejo de la violinista junto al chico, esto la alertó de inmediato. "Ah! Y lo mejor será que respetes su espacio, estoy segura que no le gustaría enterarse que andas rebuscando entre sus cajones" Al decir esto cerró el mismo y tomó el espejo entre sus manos, colocándolo detrás de si mientras esperaba a que el chico se retirara de la habitación. Luego de esto, se quedó viendo detenidamente el espejo, el cual mostró unas leves ondas de mar, pero no más. "¿Estará tratando de decir algo?" Lo mejor será entregárselo a Michiru. Creo que más nadie que ella sabe bien como usar esto.

En la sala, el chico de cabellos castaños se acercó a la violinista, y poco a poco fue cerrando distancia entre ambos, pasó uno de sus brazos hasta el otro hombro de la chica tratando de demostrarle que estaba con ella y abrazándola la llevo contra sí. Michiru no soportó más y quebró en llanto. Nunca la había visto llorando como aquella noche. Y ella tan solo pensaba '¿Por qué? … Eres una tonta Michiru, si todo fue tu culpa! No la puedo juzgar por irse de mi lado, si yo misma la iba a abandonar casarme con Takeshi y así hacerlos a todos felices… Pero me olvidé de ti, que eres mi felicidad…' "¿Donde estás?" Dijo entre sollozos, sin percatarse que quien la estaba consolando en aquel momento era Takeshi, y realmente era lo que menos le importaba. Toda esa presión, todo lo que sentía, era como si no pudiese más consigo misma, y en cualquier momento explotaría de cualquier forma.

La madre de Michiru, estaba desde la cocina, tratando de escuchar todo. Pero poco era lo que lograba entender.

"Si quiere saber como se siente su hija, ¿por qué no va y se lo pregunta usted misma?" Dijo Setsuna mientras servía una taza de té para ella. La madre de Michiru volteó a verla, sinceramente esa mujer, no le caía muy bien y quería que se fuera del departamento lo más pronto. La veía como un estorbo para sus planes con Takeshi y no sabía bien que intenciones tenía, ni que relación había entre ella y su hija. En ese momento Setsuna vio hacia la sala y súbitamente dejó la taza en una de las mesas y fue hacia donde se encontraban los dos, Takeshi y Michiru. Y sin previo aviso, tomó a Michiru por una mano y la alejó de Takeshi llevándosela a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Michiru sólo se dejó arrastrar. Seguía llorando sin control, era como si aquella noche todo el dolor quisiese salir de cualquier forma, y en ese preciso instante el símbolo que la identificaba apareció en su frente brillando con más intensidad que nunca.

Setsuna no entendía porqué estaba pasando eso y en aquel momento recordó que el espejo había intentado decirle algo. Sosteniendo a Michiru de los hombros comenzó a decirle muy seriamente. "Michiru, calma, reacciona!" Pero fue en vano, sin previo aviso Michiru se desvaneció en sus brazos sin decir una sola palabra más. Setsuna sintió miedo, en muy pocas ocasiones se había sentido así pero esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y muy poco era lo que podía hacer. Tomo a Michiru y la recostó en la cama. "Lo mejor será que descanses, por lo que veo te esperan muchas cosas y necesitaras ser muy fuerte…" Aseguró el espejo, y de inmediato fue hacia la mesita de noche y tomó la pluma de transformación guardándola consigo para evitar cualquier inconveniente. No sabía lo que podía estar pasando y ahora mucho menos con lo que había presenciado, pero algo si estaba segura y era que el futuro quería cambiar de forma radical. Siempre que volvía a la tierra era porque algo así estaba por suceder. Así que debía estar más atenta que nunca.

Luego de abrir la puerta e ir a la sala, encontró a Takeshi sentado en el sofá que le daba la espalda hablando con la mamá de Michiru quien sonreía levemente, lo cual le pareció algo extraño, sin embargo al ver a Setsuna la madre de Michiru cambió su mirada a estar muy preocupada, y se levantó del asiento preguntándole a la chica de cabellos verdosos como se encontraba su hija, a lo que Setsuna respondió muy tranquila "Está dormida, lo mejor será que guarde reposo hasta mañana."

"Está bien Setsuna muchas gracias por atender a mi hija"

"No se preocupe señora, Michiru ha sido mi amiga desde hace muchísimo tiempo y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella"

"Lo sé, ahora no te preocupes más. Takeshi y yo nos encargaremos de ella, ven y te acompaño a la puerta" La señora al decir esto, tomo el abrigo de Setsuna del perchero y sin ni siquiera preguntarle le abrió la puerta para que se fuera, pero antes de poder hacer algo más Serena entro al departamento sin previo aviso.

"Uy gracias!, como sabían que ve…nía" Titubeó con esta última palabra al ver a las dos personas desconocidas en la casa de sus amigas.

"Princ… digo, ¿Serena que haces aquí?" Dijo Setsuna algo confundida.

"Setsuna… es que Michiru hizo unas galletitas tan deliciosas el otro día que se me antojaron y vine por ellas! Lo siento no lo pude evitar!" Serena casi estaba llorando al decir eso, Setsuna sólo podía reír ante tal comentario. No era nada raro en la princesa que tuviera esos comportamientos.

La que si no tolero tal situación fue la madre de la violinista quien se interpuso diciendo "¿Acaso no te han enseñado buenos modales niña? ¿Qué clase de padres tienes que te dejan salir a estas horas de la noche?" La señora se veía muy molesta. "Lo mejor será que se vallan las dos, yo me encargaré de mi hija Setsuna, gracias por todo. Al decir esto, le dio el abrigo en sus manos y sin previo aviso les cerró la puerta en sus narices.


	24. Capitulo 24: Contrariedades

**Capitulo 24: Contrariedades**

"Serena que haces aquí?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos verdosos a la Princesa de la luna muy confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir... "Setsuna..." dijo Serena seriamente preocupada. "Donde está Haruka?" ...

A medida que tenían esta conversación se alejaban caminando de aquel lugar

"Princesa... Haruka se ha ido"

"Se ha ido?..." Setsuna asintió con la cabeza e instantáneamente Serena le preguntó "A dónde?"

"Por qué tanto misterio Serena?"

"Por favor respóndeme"

"La verdad no lo sé, desde esta mañana nadie sabe nada de ella, Michiru salió y al volver ya Haruka no se encontraba, según su madre se fue por voluntad propia pero..."

"QUÉ?" Dijo Tsukino abriendo los ojos y deteniendo su paso

"Qué sucede Serena?" Dijo Setsuna sin entender nada.

"Eso es ... Imposible Setsuna, en estos momentos no puedo demorarme mucho porque como debes saber salí de mi casa sin avisar nada" Dijo con una mano detrás de si algo apenada.

"Está bien, tienes razón, mañana iré a buscarte para hablar bien contigo"

"No Setsuna, no te preocupes por mi, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar, por favor, no dejes sola a Michiru, por favor" dijo casi rogándole a la que solía ser Sailor Plut, al mismo tiempo se quedo viendo a la nada pensando sin pronunciar más palabra.

"De acuerdo, pero en cuanto puedas comunícate conmigo, estaré en el apartamento de Haruka y Michiru ayudando para la boda"

"QUÉ?" A Serena se le abrieron los ojos considerablemente... "De... De qué boda hablas?" preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa

"Princesa, no te has preguntado acaso por qué está la madre de Michiru en su casa?"

"Si pero..."

Inmediatamente Setsuna interviene mientras sigue caminando... "Pues sí Michiru se va a casar con su prometido y están arreglando todo para la boda"

"Mmm..." La chica rubia se quedó pensando sin decir más nada mientras la seguía.

"Que piensas?"

"Ya no podré venir a comer las galletas que hace Michiru entonces" Dijo con un dolor en su voz….

La verdad era que Serena pensaba muchas cosas para sí, pero le gustaba guardarse sus opiniones antes de sacar razonamientos apresurados…

'Aquí está pasando algo más… lo sé' Pensó la princesa de la Luna

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Serena, se despidieron, y Setsuna siguió su camino, justo al llegar a su departamento una tormenta eléctrica se desató y con esta una fuerte lluvia por toda la ciudad. La chica de cabellos verdosos miraba hacia afuera, a pesar del clima, el viento permanecía en silencio, y los truenos se hacían cada vez más intensos, era como si el cielo reclamase su ausencia. Era demasiado extraño y sin sentido. Aún así, decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco, al fin y al cabo el dia de mañana sería un nuevo día en el que podía pensar con más claridad toda esta situación. Asi poco a poco quedó dormida.

En blanco... así tenía la mente Haruka, mirando un poco al cielo raso y contando las telarañas formadas por el polvo formado al no limpiar aquel lugar en los últimos meses, no se movía, ni siquiera quería intentarlo, era como si estuviese ahí muerta, y su corazón latiendo por que así lo dictaba el destino, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia resonando en el suelo la distrajeron un poco del trance y sin darse cuenta fueron las ocasionantes de provocarle el sueño aquella noche.

La violinista abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que se vino a su cabeza fue la imagen de la que solía amanecer con ella día tras día, "Haruka" dijo dentro de sí mientras intentaba cerrar sus ojos nuevamente para volver a dormir y evitar pensar por qué todo había ocurrido de aquella forma, por más que buscaba una explicación razonable no lograba encontrar un equilibro o punto de apoyo para sostener su alma en aquel momento, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado el alma, las ganas de seguir, las ganas de vivir. Lo último que quería era que todo siguiera de aquella forma, y a pesar que pudiera no sabría ni como reaccionar ante todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, simplemente eran tantas cosas, la presión de su madre, de los medios, de las personas que la rodeaban, se encontraba y se sentía en un mundo sin sentido, en un mundo a blanco y negro y aunque tratase de pintarlo siempre era en vano. Cuando por fin estaba quedando nuevamente dormida su madre llega a su cuarto a levantarla con un desayuno bastante usual, un poco de huevos con pan y café.

"Mamá gracias, pero no tengo apetito"

"Tienes que comer hija, hoy saldremos todo el día y debes alimentarte"

"Y desde cuando decides lo que voy a hacer?" Contestó Michiru algo antipática.

Su madre se levantó y le dijo "Eso es lo que has aprendido con tu amiguita la motociclista eh? Michiru, que desilusión..." Dijo su madre haciéndose la sufrida.

Michiru logró sentirse un poco mal, pocas veces le había respondido a su madre así, y esta vez no era para menos, el estado anímico en el que se encontraba era poco deseable para cualquiera, después de inhalar aire para tranquilizarse, simplemente dijo "Disculpa mamá me voy a bañar" y precisamente eso era lo que pensaba Michiru que necesitaba, un baño que la despejara un poco de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Michiru entró al baño. Una sensación escalofriante la recorría de pie a cabeza, recordó aquella noche con Haruka… Sus palabras, su mirada mientras caían las gotas de agua y mojaban más que su piel… Sentía como caían de sus cabellos aguamarina resbalando por su espalda evocando esos recuerdos que de una u otra forma le traían tranquilidad, pero que al mismo tiempo acababan con toda su paciencia y la llevaban a un punto de depresión extrema en el cual pensamientos de destrucción inundaban su cabeza como inunda el océano un barco que se hunde en la mitad de una tormenta.

Cayó arrodillada en la ducha desconsolada, pareciera imposible que algo pudiese sacarla del trance en el que había caído…

"Michiru?"

"MICHIRU?"

Dos horas habían pasado desde que le había dicho a su madre que se daría un baño, su madre tenía planeado salir a arreglar los preparativos de la boda,y ya estaba extrañada ya que la violinista no demoraba mucho en la ducha normalmente por lo que toco su puerta desesperadamente.

La violinista reaccionó y vio el reloj en forma de pato de hule que Haruka le había traído de una feria a la que asistió una vez hace un par de meses, nuevamente volvió a quedarse con la vista en ese punto fijo evocando recuerdos.… Aquel, fue un detalle bastante gracioso para ambas y siempre las hacía sonreír.

***FLASHBACK***

Michiru estaba sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala, dibujando un cuadro para su clase de arte contemporáneo, cuando sintió que unas cálidas manos taparon sus ojos.

Inevitablemente se trataba de Haruka.

Una leve sonrisa se escapó de su boca y le dijo "Crees que puedo pintar a ojos cerrados Haruka?"

La rubia se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le dijo "Creo que puedes volar a ojos cerrados si así lo deseas"

Esto fue suficiente para estremecer hasta el último de los cabellos marinos de la artista, ese era el efecto que provocaba en ella Haruka, y a la velocista le gustaba, Michiru lo podía captar en su mirada cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en los de ella… Esta vez no fue lo contrario. Cuando la miró de frente le dijo "Y tu? Acaso me prestarías tus alas para volar?"

"¡Eso no se pregunta preciosa!"

Ambas rieron.

Gastaban gran parte de su día en juegos con doble sentido que inevitablemente terminaban entre sábanas al caer la noche, no era un secreto que ambas lo disfrutaban y eso las transportaba a un ambiente exquisito.

"¿Y bueno a que se debe la sorpresa?" Preguntó Michiru mientras seguía concentrada con su dibujo.

Haruka hizo sonar unas bolsas en tanto que buscaba algo para Michiru … "¿Puedes creer que terminé en una feria de artículos para baño?" Michiru obviamente no pudo evitar reírse… "Ya veo que lo bueno se pega" Agregó. "Mmm… no exactamente querida señorita de los mares… De regreso a casa fue inevitable tratar de escapar a Cabeza de Bombom y bueno… traje el famoso patito de hule que…" Michiru se levantó de la silla inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta, sin dejarla reaccionar fue hasta donde la rubia y le plantó un beso en la boca. Con un "Gracias" finalizó.

De cierto modo la que solía ser la Sailor del Agua, era algo caprichosa, y se antojaba de tonterías que veía para adornar la casa o que simplemente "se verían bien". El patito de hule era una de esas cosas. Y ese detalle por parte de la velocista la enterneció indudablemente.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Michiru susurró algo triste y con la cabeza baja "No me queda más nada que tu recuerdo... amor"

"Michiru! ¿Qué pasa?"

La violinista salió del baño secando las partes de su cuerpo. En ese momento su mama se fijó que ya no tenía en frente a una niña, no! Para nada! Las curvas y la sensualidad de Michiru la hacían toda una mujer, lo cual llenó con un poco de nostalgia a su madre.

"No pasa nada mamá, de vez en cuando suelo darme baños largos para despejar mi cabeza" Mintió.

"Está bien mi amor, vístete que el chofer nos está esperando"

La violinista tomó un vestido negro entre sus cosas, pocas veces solía vestirse con colores oscuros, a diferencia de Haruka, así ambas siempre contrastaban muy armónicamente, sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de fijarse en el color de lo que llevaría puesto.

Ambas se montaron al automóvil conducido por un joven muy apuesto. Quién saludó. "Muy buenos días mis bellas damas, que hermosa se encuentra la Señorita Kaioh, con todo respeto" La madre de Michiru sonrió, por otro lado la reacción de Michiru es como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada, su mirada se encontraba clavada en la ventana observando todo y a la vez nada. "Te acabas de despertar, lo sé…" dijo casi en silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Increíblemente era tanta la conexión entre ambas que la violinista había desarrollado la habilidad de sentir cierto tipo de comportamientos entre ambas. Era precisamente por esto, que algo no la convencía del todo que Haruka se había marchado así… pero entonces ¿Qué podía ser?

"¿Dijiste algo hija?" Michiru la ignoró. Su madre cada vez estaba más preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija, no pensó que esto la afectara tanto. Pero se sentía en la obligación de darle la vida que "se merecía" y ésta sería al lado de Takeshi indudablemente.

Haruka abre sus ojos aquella mañana en aquel cuarto sucio y maloliente, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban libres, pero una de sus piernas seguía atada a aquella cerradura inamovible… Al percatarse de eso volvió a cerrar sus ojos, nisiquiera pretendía intentar nada, no era inteligente y sabía que sólo serviría para gastar sus energías y frustrarse más, así, intentando conciliar el sueño otra vez, sus ojos dan vueltas y vueltas dentro de sus párpados y solo piensa en ella… Michiru… se sentía impotente, desgraciada e inservible para ayudarla, lo cual la sumía en una nube de sentimientos negativos …

"¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUE!"

Gritó de repente en un intento desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado en menos de nada!

En ese momento entra Takeshi con una bandeja de comida y le dice en tono algo sarcástico "Veo que dormiste muy bien porque te levantaste con muchas energías eh? … Haruka Tenoh" Dicho comentario hirvió la sangre de la velocista, sin embargo se contuvo una vez más y prefirió dejar pasar dicho comentario y mantenerse neutral hasta que tuviera una oportunidad verdaderamente segura de poder lograr algún avance para salir de allí. Así que sólo contestó. "Gracias Joven! La verdad si dormí un poco, fue incómodo pero gracias por preguntar"

Takeshi se sorprendió ante la respuesta serena de Haruka y se acercó un poco. "Mmm… bueno me alegro… te traje esto para que te alimentes, mi intención no es que te mueras" Haruka sonrió un poco para sí… al parecer lo estaba logrando, sólo un poco más y podría conseguir lo que quería. "Muchas gracias! Comeré un poco" La velocista tomó el plato y comenzó a hurgar la comida, lentejas, arroz, ensalada, algo usual, pero no muy a su gusto. Prefería comer pastas o algo que la mantuviese en forma. Sin embargo llevó un poco a su boca, sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado.

El chico, muy extrañado, le ofreció algo de tomar, la verdad nunca se esperó que Haruka actuara de esa forma tan tranquila por lo que sólo había traído el plato con un poco de comida. "Si por favor!" Dijo la rubia. 'Esta es mi oportunidad' … Takeshi se levantó en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda a su cautiva y ésta sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó e hizo una maniobra para atraparle los brazos con una de sus manos y con otra rodearle el cuello dejándolo cada vez más sin aire. Haruka era demasiado rápida y sabía pelear muy bien. No en vano era conocida como la Sailor más veloz. Así fue como Takeshi perdió el control de la situación en aquel momento y con este el conocimiento.

Haruka había dejado inconsciente a su agresor, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar las llaves que la desatarían de ahí, una y otra vez buscó en todos los bolsillos, sin éxito, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero vió el teléfono celular de Takeshi. Dudó un poco antes de tomarlo. Pero lo hizo.

Lo que vió a continuación la heló.


	25. Capítulo 25: Malentendido

**Capítulo 25: Malentendido**

Haruka había dejado inconsciente a su agresor, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar las llaves que la desatarían de ahí, una y otra vez buscó en todos los bolsillos, sin éxito, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero vió el teléfono celular de Takeshi. Dudó un poco antes de tomarlo. Pero lo hizo.

Lo que vio a continuación la heló.

Era ella, la mujer con la que había convivido hacía ya varios años, envuelta en los brazos del hombre que ahora permanecía inconsciente en el piso. Era Michiru recibiendo un beso de Takeshi tan sólo envuelta en unas sábanas en el lecho donde solían dormir las dos, en la misma cama donde ambas se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Haruka fue más a fondo y encontró más de estas imágenes, y una tras otra cuarteaban más lo que quedaba de aquella ilusión de poder volver a estar con ella. Siempre confió en la fidelidad de Michiru y por más que veía una y otra vez esas fotos de ella con Takeshi semidesnudos se preguntaba incontables veces ¿Por qué?. Para ella fue repugnante, grotesco, sucio… desleal.

Lo que la velocista no alcanzaba a imaginar era que todo estaba planeado. Aquellas fotos fueron planeadas, fueron tomadas con esa precisa intención de que ella las viese y simplemente desistiera de buscarla para que se fuera lejos y dejara de buscar a la violinista, tan lejos como creía Michiru que se encontraba.

La misma noche en que Michiru desmayó y Setsuna acompaño a Serena a su casa, Takeshi y la Señora Kaioh le dieron un calmante a la chica de cabellos marinos dejándola completamente inconsciente. Michiru esa noche fue tan sólo un juguete, no habría otra palabra para describirlo. Ambos le tomaron fotografías, Takeshi hizo con ella lo que quiso, las fotografías sólo llegaron a besos y abrazos. Lo que ocurrió después está demás decirlo.

El celular de Takeshi cayó de las manos de la rubia y rebotó en el suelo del lugar. Su mirada estaba perdida, tal cual como si hubiese visto morir a alguien, su respiración se detuvo, el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso, sus piernas se entumecieron y cayó al suelo. Haruka quería hacer todo por salir de aquel asqueroso lugar, sus sentimientos estaban convergiendo a un lugar donde ni ella sabía lo que quería sentir. Seguía buscando las llaves mientras que Takeshi permanecía en el suelo aún inconsciente, finalmente se percató que en el forcejeo las llaves cayeron cerca de una esquina de la habitación, le costó trabajo alcanzarlas porque aún se encontraba atada, pero lo logró.

Rápidamente se soltó de la única cadena que la tenía atada a aquella cama y se fijó que las llaves del auto que usó Takeshi para llegar a ese lugar, se encontraban junto con las llaves que usó para liberarse. "Por fin algo de suerte" se dijo a sí misma.

Haruka no sabía donde se encontraba, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de su ubicación en ese momento, podía ser lejos, cerca de la ciudad, y por más que intentó recordar todo lo que pasó cuando fue secuestrada le fue prácticamente imposible.

Antes de salir de la casa, la chica de cabellos rubios amarró a Takeshi, le tapó la boca, le apretó las manos, y lo dejo ahí tirado en el mismo lugar donde había perdido la conciencia al enfrentarse con ella.

Al salir del lugar la rubia miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se encandilaron, el viento sopló haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran al ritmo de éste, más aún todo simulaba ser como un desierto, el terreno se veía árido, sin forma, dejando un sinsabor, una sensación que sólo le provocaba salir corriendo, quería irse a un lugar donde nadie la conociera, a un lugar donde podría olvidar todo, todo el dolor que había sentido, todo el daño causado, simplemente quería desaparecer…

Se apresuró a irse del lugar, tomó las llaves del auto y lo encendió, se le hizo fácil acostumbrarse a éste y dominó la velocidad bastante bien como siempre solía hacerlo, a pesar de no saber a donde ir, prefirió seguir su instinto, al final siempre era lo que la sacaba de apuros, rara vez su percepción del tiempo y el espacio fallaban, Haruka era una chica demasiado inteligente y perspicaz, aunque ella no pensaba eso de si misma, en fin, mirando la carretera fijamente como si ésta nunca acabase simplemente siguió el camino que le indicaron sus instintos, de acuerdo a su noción del tiempo sintió que estuvo manejando por unas 2 horas hasta que se detuvo a tomar algo en un poblado que vio mientras conducía, se detuvo allí, sólo buscaba algo para tomar, una señora de cabellos blancos y ojos azules se encontraba en aquel lugar, se acercó a ella y muy amablemente le preguntó si acaso se encontraba lejos de Tokyo, ésta le dijo muy amablemente que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos del lugar, le dio un par de indicaciones y luego la velocista le preguntó si conocía algún lugar donde pudiese conseguir agua, la anciana le ofreció, Haruka muy apenada se negó, pero luego aceptó, al finalizar le dio las gracias y se dirigió al automóvil con dirección al lugar donde le había indicado aquella mujer. Apretó el acelerador y sin pensar mas nada volvió a tomar velocidad, eso le permitía sentir la libertad que de una u otra forma la drogaba y le daba tranquilidad.

El tiempo se pasó y ni se percató hasta que finalmente divisó a lo lejos la cuidad que alguna vez le había traído felicidad, temor, aquella ciudad que le hacía recordar aquellos miedos que muy dentro se guardaba y que pocos conocían, a pesar de que Haruka era conocida como una chica fuerte, podía ser tan frágil como la copa mas fina y delicada que pudiese existir.

Al llegar y adentrarse en esa selva de cemento, desde el automóvil veía a las personas dirigiéndose al trabajo después de almorzar y hacer toda esa rutina tonta y ridícula que todos suelen llevar día a día y que a ella le parecía satírica y patética a la vez. Hacía calor y estaba fastidiada, simplemente quería darse un baño pero obviamente no podía llegar al lugar que solía ser su apartamento, y tampoco era que quisiese hacerlo. Llegar y encontrarse con Michiru, era la última situación a la que se quería enfrentar, ella, era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, por instantes sentía que la detestaba, por otros su corazón se quebrantaba permitiéndole sentir esa opresión horrible en el pecho, esa daga que atraviesa el corazón y causa el dolor que le recordaba que aún la amaba.

Sabía que le haría daño verla, más aún se decidió a dejar la camioneta en un taller cerca del apartamento, Haruka era conocida por aquellos lares por lo que a nadie se le hizo extraño que llegara con un carro diferente, el dueño del lugar, Jacob, la saludó muy amablemente, era un chico joven, muy bien parecido y se llevaban muy bien. Haruka siempre iba a ese lugar a arreglar cualquier problema mecánico. La rubia le pidió a Jacob que le prestara un chaleco, este accedió, le dijo que no había problema, que usara el que tenía en la repisa por cuanto tiempo lo necesitara, era un saco negro con capucha, Haruka le dio las gracias y se fue del lugar con la prenda puesta, siguió caminando hasta estar a 2 casas de donde estaba su apartamento, vio hacia sus pies y se le ocurrió una brillante idea al ver una piedrecita en el suelo de aquel lugar. Luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie cerca, entró por la puerta trasera, y escuchó todo en silencio, aun así quería cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie, tiró la piedra en dirección a la sala del apartamento, esperó un par de minutos, y al no recibir ninguna señal de alerta, entró en el recinto.

Entró en su cuarto, o bueno el cuarto que hasta hace pocos días compartía con Michiru, pero que ahora veía con desagrado al recordar las imágenes que había visto, se sentó en la cama, suspiró, vio hacia un costado y su mirada se frenó en una foto de Michiru con Takeshi que estaba en un cuadro sobre la mesita de noche, tomó el objeto, y sin darse cuenta lo apretó fuertemente con sus dos manos, no midió la fuerza simplemente tenía mucha ira y el vidrio de un momento a otro se resquebrajó, al reaccionar lo dejó en el mismo lugar boca abajo. Respiró profundo, necesitaba tranquilizarse y calmar los ánimos, fue a la cocina por un poco más de agua, luego volvió al cuarto donde se quitó toda la ropa, se dio un baño que duró unos 15 minutos, pero que sirvió para quitarse toda la mugre de encima, fue demasiado refrescante y logró devolverle un poco de paz. Luego de salir de la ducha, buscó en el armario si aún quedaban algunas de sus prendas, efectivamente, Michiru las conservaba, ¿Era mucho pedir? se puso una camisa blanca con aquella corbata roja que le había regalado la violinista hacía sólo unos cuantos meses, fue al tocador, todo estaba intacto, antes de tomar su perfume, tomo la fragancia que la mujer de cabellos marinos siempre lleva impregnada en sí, la aspiro, esto simplemente la hipnotizó… Se quedó con los ojos cerrados unos cuantos minutos, no supo cuantos exactamente, pero sintió una necesidad irremediable de verla, de olerla, de sentirla… Cuando cobró la conciencia nuevamente, su mente quedó en blanco, y simplemente dejó el frasco de aquella sustancia nuevamente en el lugar donde lo había encontrado y mecánicamente tomó su perfume impregnándose de éste. Haruka tenía también malas costumbres, solía dejar las cosas "en su propio orden" así era como le refutaba a Michiru cuando ésta la retaba por no ser "tan ordenada", en realidad Michiru lo era demasiado. Así que dejó aquel perfume mal puesto aquella tarde.

Quiso hacerle un recorrido al apartamento, quizá era la última vez que pisaría ese lugar, al caminar se fijó que la mayoría de las cosas permanecían en el mismo lugar, y al llegar al comedor encontró una nota escrita por la madre de Michiru que decía: "Takeshi, he salido con mi hija a la "Casa de Novias" para arreglar todo con respecto al vestido que usará el día de su matrimonio, la dirección es Calle 406 con Avenida 512, cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes encontrarme en mi celular, avísame como te fue en tu trabajo en el día de hoy, saludos."

Haruka estupefacta dejó el papel allí mismo donde lo encontró, tomó una bolsa y metió unas cuantas prendas, finalmente salió por el mismo lugar por el que había ingresado a la casa en dirección a aquel lugar, a aquella dirección que indicaba el papel, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos eso, a su mujer o bien, a la que solía serlo, tal vez, ver todas esas cosas, verla a ella vestida de novia la ayudaría con todo, a superar toda esta situación más rápido que si tan sólo se quedaba lamentándose en cualquier lugar, quería que todo fuese un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no dolería, a pesar de que estaba segura que nunca podría llegar a olvidar, aun así quería agilizar ese dolor, hacerlo tan pero tan fuerte que ya mas nada la pudiera afectar, así era como trabajaba la psicología de Haruka.

Llegó al lugar que indicaba la dirección, muy lujoso por cierto, con un bello jardín a sus alrededores, muchos árboles, flores, hermosas rosas y arreglos. La rubia no quería entrar, simplemente no quería, por lo que se incorporo por algunos de los arbustos para no ser vista, cuando trató de divisar algo la encontró, ahí estaba… logró ver a través de los lujosos y grandes ventanales a Michiru, pero al verla, vio en su cara angustia, un síntoma de desazón, y más aún al verla vestida así sintió confusión, adrenalina, locura.

Michiru adentro se había probado ya 4 vestidos, ninguno le había gustado, a diferencia de su madre quien decía que se veía como toda una princesa con cualquiera de ellos, por lo que la violinista le dijo a su madre: "Mamá por favor, ya basta, venimos después, no tiene que ser hoy". Su madre le respondió "Hija por favor, vamos a tratar de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo ya que queda poco" Su madre era una cliente reconocida por aquella casa de vestidos de novia, no en vano se había casado 4 veces después de la muerte del Señor Kaioh. Por lo que le brindaban un trato especial en aquel lugar. Su madre finalmente le dijo, "Está bien hija, si quieres ves a tomar un poco de aire y vuelves mientras yo intento buscar el modelo perfecto para ti". A la artista no le quedó de otra, mas resignarse.

Así fue como Michiru salió a los jardines del lugar, se encontraba un poco desarreglada, llevaba un corsé blanco algo mal amarrado por delante pero que le resaltaba completamente su pequeña cintura, su cabello caía en sus hombros como siempre, sin embargo llevaba un pedazo de su pelo ligeramente amarrado que iba desde adelante hasta la parte de atrás y un ligero maquillaje que aunque natural, la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa.

Michiru caminó por el jardín viendo las formas que la naturaleza le pintaba a su antojo, esto le producía un poco de paz, suspiró, vio a una pequeña mariposa posada sobre una bella flor color naranja, y al intentar acercarse el animal salió volando, dijo "Como me encantaría poder volar a un lugar más seguro así…" en ese momento escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de los arbustos, la chica de cabellos marinos sintió curiosidad, pero al husmear no encontró nada, caminó un poco más y se recostó a un árbol, allí sintió que perdía la conciencia, quizá era porque no había comido nada hacía 2 días, nada le provocaba, y aunque intentara nada le pasaba, así que simplemente trató de pasar el tiempo para recuperarse un poco. Al abrir los ojos se sintió alucinada, era como si acabase de ver un fantasma, su piel palideció, su corazón se aceleró, sus manos sudaban, no podía moverse, no podía pronunciar el más leve sonido aunque quisiera. Lo que acababa de ver era irreal, pero ahí estaba, a menos de 5 centímetros, Haruka, la rubia se le acercó un poco más y acariciándola muy sutil y delicadamente en la mejilla con su mano, la besó, pero no fue un beso como cualquier otro, fue corto pero lleno del sentimiento más puro que jamás se pudiese transmitir, fue dulce, fue tierno, mágico, lleno de nostalgia, de dolor, lleno de algo que sólo ellas dos eran capaces de sentir.

Como un fantasma, Haruka se desapareció entre la naturaleza arreglada artificialmente que tenía en frente, tal cual como había aparecido. Michiru desvaneció.


	26. Capítulo 26: Invierno

**Capítulo 26: Invierno**

Michiru sólo escuchaba voces, parecía que se encontraba en la mitad de un mal sueño o bien, una pesadilla, todo le daba vueltas por dentro, aún así no abría los ojos, prefería quedarse en aquel estado de reposo, semi inconsciente y delirio constante, por lo menos así no tenía que enfrentar la realidad. Sonaba algo cobarde, pero de vez en cuando, la chica de cabellos marinos no podía más con el mundo que se levantaba a su alrededor sin nisiquiera preguntarle a ella si podía tener participación.

Los sonidos dentro de sus oídos cada vez se hacían mas claros, y pronto, aún sin abrir sus azules ojos, distinguió cada cosa en su lugar y escuchó la conversación de su madre con el médico.

"Doctor, va a estar bien?"

"Esperemos que lleguen los análisis, mi señora, para descartar cualquier posibilidad." Dijo el médico que atendía a la violinista, mientras revisaba la historia clínica.

"Posibilidad de qué doctor?" El tono de voz de la madre de Michiru cambió de sonar algo preocupado a un poco más animado. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

"Me temo que su hija pueda estar embarazada."

La Señora Kaioh no pronunció palabra, era obvio para ella que si Michiru resultaba embarazada sería un motivo, en este caso, el motivo más fuerte para amarrar a su hija al lado de Takeshi para siempre y evitar cualquier posibilidad de que volviera a estar en una relación tan anormal como la de antes.

"Muy bien, gracias doctor, esperaré ansiosa los resultados" finalizó despidiéndose del profesional.

Pero lo que sintió Michiru al escuchar esas palabras fue dolor, repulsión y asco. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese embarazada si nisiquiera recordaba haber estado con el pedante de Takeshi?. Seguramente estaba delirando, si, seguro eso era, pensó para sí. Poco a poco perdió nuevamente la conciencia y quedó dormida.

Michiru se encontraba en el hospital desde aquella tarde donde perdió la conciencia en el almacén de novias, su madre preocupada la estuvo buscando por todo el lugar hasta que le informaron que la habían hallado desmayada cerca de los arbustos. Fue llevada entonces a la clínica donde permaneció en reposo y le hicieron los exámenes rutinarios para discernir el por qué de aquellos síntomas.

Comenzaba a hacer frio en la ciudad, el otoño acababa de terminar y había llegado el invierno. Haruka caminaba mirando hacia el suelo mientras podía ver su propio reflejo en algunos de los charcos que se formaban en las calles mientras evitaba pensar. Sólo caminaba y caminaba sin saber a donde quería ir, sólo quería escapar de todo y de todos.

Llevaba un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta la media pierna y un pantalón del mismo color, inevitablemente y como siempre su ropa hacía juego con su cabello brillante y escurridizo. El frío la obligó a encender un cigarro, en realidad era algo que hacía seguido. De cierta forma se liberaba de todo, sus pensamientos disminuían de velocidad y esto le permitía poner cada cosa en su lugar.

Vio al final de la calle un lugar bastante bueno para sentarse a descansar, ya era tarde y necesitaba pensar a donde ir, no quería molestar a nadie a las 11pm. Era un café bar, habían grupos de personas charlando, parejas compartiendo y afortunadamente quedaban unas mesas desocupadas. Se dirigió a aquel lugar y se sentó a esperar a que llegara alguien a ofrecerle algo.

Luego de 5 minutos aproximadamente se acercó una linda chica con un vestido entallado color negro al igual que su cabello un tanto rizado, el vestido era corto y con algunos encajes en él, llevaba pantimedias del mismo color junto con unos tacos bien lustrados. Era la vestimenta usual de su trabajo. Algo que cualquiera estaría acostumbrado a ver. Pero al levantar su vista, Haruka no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación extraña en la cual se sentía indefensa y desprotegida. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sin saber cómo controlarlo no supo que decir.

"Amm… Linda noche no?"

"Sí señorita, ¿Qué desea?" Replicó la joven mientras reía por la pregunta de la rubia que no venía al caso.

Haruka se aclaró la voz mientras podía sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez más. "Me traes por favor, un café con tu sabor, emm emm digo, con sabor…" Haruka suspiró y tomó aire nuevamente diciendo rápidamente "Un café bien cargado, gracias" le dijo a la joven, que sonreía levemente para sí misma mientras tomaba la orden. Haruka quería que se la tragara el menú que tenía entre sus manos, muy pocas veces se lograba intimidar demasiado como en esta ocasión.

La camarera le dijo "Enseguida le traigo su café" y se retiró.

Mientras la chica se retiraba, Haruka no pudo evitar observarla, sus piernas eran tan firmes y perfectas que haciendo juego con esa cintura tan pequeña y sutil le provocaban sensaciones y pensamientos que iban más allá de querer cruzar sólo un par de palabras con ella.

Veía como atendía otra mesa llena de chicos que comenzaron a molestarla, parecían estar ebrios y se estaban sobrepasando con comentarios que Haruka escuchaba al estar sólo a unos metros de ellos, no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante ese tipo de trato, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de los chicos. Seguía observando mientras uno de ellos le tocó una pierna con su mano que subió rápidamente hacia uno de sus glúteos aprentándolo irrespetuosamente.

La chica se separó inmediatamente empujando al degenerado, pero sus amigos la tomaron de ambas manos haciendo que su libreta de pedidos cayera al suelo y tirándola hacia ellos. Los chicos comenzaron a tocarla mientras ella forcejeaba para escapar.

Uno de los chicos fue tomado por Haruka, quién sin ningún esfuerzo lo sometió tirándolo de la silla, el chico reaccionó con pánico saliendo del lugar rápidamente, los demás hicieron lo mismo, menos uno, quien se le acercó desafiándola y le dijo "Te crees muy fuerte no es así pedazo de andrógina barata"

"Llámame como quieras y lárgate de aquí" Le dijo la rubia interponiéndose entre él y la camarera.

"¿Irme de aquí? ¿Y quién lo dice?… ¿Tu?" El chico se acercó a Haruka tomándola de la parte de atrás del cabello halándolo y acercándose a ella para olerle el cuello. Con la otra de sus manos la agarró de la cintura y subiendo poco a poco le dijo "Me gustan las chicas rudas y fuertes como tu" Haruka llegó a su límite y en una maniobra le atrapó ambos brazos y con una patada lo tiró al suelo. Se arregló el traje y se dio media vuelta "Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, ahora vete" Le ordenó.

"¿Estás bien?" le dijo a la empleada del lugar.

"Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Tú, estás bien?"

"Si no fuera por usted…" le dijo algo sonrojada. "Muchas gracias, siéntese y déjeme traerle su café por cuenta de la casa"

"Ammm… bueno…" La chica de cabellos negros rizados se dio media vuelta en dirección al interior del lugar, Haruka terminó la frase para sí "Está bien…"

La gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar, se comenzó a retirar debido a los sucesos acontecidos, en menos de 10 minutos ya el lugar estaba desértico. Tan sólo quedaba una pareja por retirarse en el otro extremo.

Mientras esperaba el café Haruka miró hacia el cielo a ver si lograba ver las estrellas, pero la noche estaba muy nublada. Recordó a Michiru y el beso de esa tarde, todo fue tan fugaz... El café llegó con la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la velocista.

"Debo agradecerte de nuevo verás…" Dijo la empleada del lugar, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Haruka que agarró la suya. "No te preocupes preciosa, era lo menos que podía hacer" La rubia tomó un poco de café degustándolo a ojos cerrados y le preguntó "Dime… cómo te llamas?"

"Nori, mucho gusto" le dijo la sonrojada pelinegra.

"Qué lindo nombre"

"Gracias"

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de alguien que llama del interior "Noriiiii apresúrate, ya vamos a cerrar"

La rubia termina el último sorbo de su café y saca el dinero para pagar mientras le dice "Bueno lo mejor será que me valla…"

"No!"

Haruka la mira desconcertada pero fijamente perdiéndose en sus ojos color marrón y sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

"Verás… quédate con el dinero… El café va por mi cuenta… por haberme ayudado esta noche"

Haruka se sonrojó y le dijo "No es nada pequeña"

"No quisiera molestarte más… pero quisiera saber si… vas a hacer algo ahora?"

"Amm no! En realidad no tengo nada planeado"

"Noriiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Se escucha a lo lejos.

"Mira, tengo que ir a ayudar a cerrar el sitio, si gustas espérame, sino entenderé, gracias de nuevo" La chica se retiró con el plato dejando una tarjeta de presentación en la mesita. Haruka la tomó con sus manos y mientras la leía una sensación de adrenalina la embriagó completamente. Sus pensamientos se contradijeron más de 1 millón de veces en un segundo y finalmente salió del lugar con la tarjeta en la mano.


	27. Capítulo 27: Noche

**Capítulo 27: Noche**

La noche estaba bastante fría, Haruka sentía como se entumecían sus manos y las metió dentro de los bolsillos de su campera mientras jugaba con la tarjeta de presentación de Nori en uno de estos.

Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y miró hacía el cielo el cual comenzaba a chispar gotas de agua. De un momento a otro vió una sombrilla negra que venía desde detrás…

"No vaya a ser que te resfríes…"

Haruka reconoció la voz de inmediato, sintió un ligero escalofrío pero lo disimuló muy bien.

"Gracias! Pero estoy acostumbrada a mojarme con la lluvia Nori"

"Vas a tu casa"

"Emm, no, prefiero caminar"

"Te acompaño entonces"

Nori la tomó de la cintura invitándola así a seguir con su camino.

Michiru despertó en el hospital. Todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo sus ojos se adecuaron rápidamente a la poca luz que entraba por la puerta entreabierta del lugar.

"Esto no es para tanto, no sé qué hago aquí ni siquiera" se dijo a si misma mientras se llenaba de ese sentimiento helado que le hacía doler su pecho e inundaba sus ojos de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar esta vez. Y se contuvo. Ya no quería pensar más en algo que le hiciera daño. Quería volverse inmune a cualquier tipo de sentimiento. La ventana que le permitía ver hacia afuera de la habitación estaba humedecida y se distrajo un poco colocando su mente en blanco mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer desde afuera.

"Cómo es tu nombre?"

"Mejor no hablemos de mi..."

"Verás, si te ofrecí mi sombrilla, creo que o menos que merezco es saber tu nombre"

"Jajaja! Me haces reír pequeña"

"Tengo 23 años, algo me dice que no soy tan pequeña"

"Haruka Tenoh"

"Lindo nombre… tengo frío"

"Quieres que te pase mi campera?"

"No, tranquila, en realidad me gustaría entrar en algún lugar" Le dijo Nori a la rubia haciéndose un poco la inocente, pero con un toque de malicia en sus palabras.

"Pues verás, te llevaría con gusto a mi casa, pero por el momento no tengo un lugar específico donde quedarme, pensaba alquilar hoy una habitación." Replicó la rubia.

"Vaya, creo que estamos entonces en la misma circunstancia, he tenido algunos problemas con mis padres y hoy pensaba quedarme fuera también, a veces creo que el destino juega unas buenas pasadas, no crees Haruka?"

"No sé a qué te refieres"

"Bueno me refiero a que si no te molesta podemos compartir una habitación esta noche, tomar algo, charlar, debo admitir, además, que me agrada tu compañía y…"

"Y qué?"

"Y te debo un favor…" Le dijo la chica de cabellos rizados color negro

"No me debes nada preciosa!"

"Si, es mi código de conducta, me ayudaste y debo pagarte por eso"

"Mi código de conducta es que no debes hacerlo" Replicó la motorista.

"Vaya! Qué difícil eres! Eso me agrada" Le contestó Nori mientras reía un poco. Luego agregó "Y entonces? Aceptas o no?"

"Está bien" Aceptó Haruka con una sonrisa en sus labios, en realidad, no pensó que estuviera pasándola así de bien, la chara con Nori la hacía despejar bastante sus pensamientos y en ocasiones replantear sus respuestas.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. No era muy fino, más bien de clase media. Haruka se adelantó y pagó la estadía. Miró a Nori, quien le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, se dio media vuelta y entraron a la habitación.

No era una habitación muy grande. Tenía luces tenues, lo que le daba calidez y un ambiente innegablemente romántico. Lo cual hizo sentir algo incómoda a Haruka, no por el hecho de que no quisiera hacer nada, sino porque al reflexionar un par de segundos en aquel momento, no supo ni cómo ni cuando ya estaba ahí con esta chica, Nori, que acababa de conocer, con la que sentía esa intensa química que para las dos era más que obvia.

"Con permiso, debo ir al baño" Dijo la rubia posándose en frente de la camarera quién le interrumpía su paso..

"No me pidas permiso, esta habitación es de ambas" Afirmó Nori en voz baja mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Haruka pasó por entre la cama y el cuerpo de Nori y al darle la espalda, sus manos, las de Haruka y Nori, se tocaron muy sutilmente produciendo en la rubia una sensación inexplicable. Por su mente se clausuró, en contadas ocasiones sintió ese sentimiento que la invadía en este instante, sintió que no había más nada, aparte de aquella habitación, de aquel momento, que nada le haría daño y que ella tenía todo el control.

Esto la elevaba, eso le gustaba.

Se desentendió en un segundo de esa situación y fue al baño sin más. Cerró la puerta y abrió la llave del lavamanos. El agua estaba fría, pero no le incomodó. Con ambas manos tomó un poco de ésta y se empapó la cara, se mojó un poco los cabellos. Esto lo hizo varias veces, sentía que quizá, esto la despejaría un poco.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente y se sintió algo tonta, ridícula y a la vez llena de impotencia porque no podía actuar como solía hacerlo. Haruka era fresca, sencilla, sin complicaciones y ahora, se sentía envuelta en un remolino de sentimientos y situaciones que no dejaban en claro el destino que quería tomar, lo cual la ahogaba y le causaba ese tipo de incertidumbre que la hacía dudar de todo, hasta de sí misma.

Todo esto sucedió en menos de un minuto. La velocista simplemente se dijo a sí misma "Bueno, ya fue, que pase lo que tenga que pasar" y tomó una toalla, se limpió la cara y salió de nuevo a la habitación volviendo a embriagarse de sentimiento de autoconfianza que le producía estar ahí con Nori.

La camarera había encendido un cigarrillo mientras veía los cuadros que estaban colgados en la habitación de aquel lugar. Esta conducta le recordó inmediatamente a Michiru, Haruka simplemente trató de omitir aquel recuerdo y fue hacia donde estaba la chica de espaldas y simulando que también le interesaba aquella pintura, le respiró en el oído y casi inaudiblemente le dijo

"Me das un poco?"

Tomó la mano de Nori y acercó el cigarro a su boca, lo aspiró y Nori se dio cuenta que ya no podría fumar más porque el narcótico se había acabado, aprovechó las intenciones de Haruka y se le acercó un poco a su boca insinuándosele.

"Me lo debes"

Haruka le regresó el humo a la boca de la chica sin tocarle los labios, llenando aquel momento de una tensión absolutamente deliciosa para ambas y sin pensarlo más se sumergieron en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión que duró varios minutos.

Nori disfrutaba cada segundo transcurrido, era un éxtasis para ella sentir como el deseo de Haruka en aquel momento, ella también se olvidó de todo lo que pudiera estar pasando en el exterior y se dejó llevar por aquella mujer que la impactó desde que la vio en la cafetería aquella noche, quería más y más, por más que intentara disimular su apetito hacia ella finalmente terminó siendo inevitable.

Haruka no supo cuándo ni cómo comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos recreando escenas vividas con Michiru mientras tenía en sus brazos a Nori, por momentos entreabría sus ojos para percatarse que estaba en otra realidad, una realidad de la que quería dejarse llevar. Así poco a poco la fue empujando hacía la cama en la que cayeron ambas drogadas por el placer de aquel momento.

Haruka empezó a besar el cuello de Nori y esta le decía entre palabras "No… te voy a negar… que… esto era lo que deseaba… desde que te ví". La rubia estaba inmersa entre sensaciones y no entendió muy bien lo que dijo la pelinegra. Con la mano derecha le tapó la boca delicadamente mientras seguía deleitándola con sus besos y sólo abrió la boca para decirle "Cállate Michiru".


	28. Capítulo 28: Indicios del Final

**Capítulo 28: Indicios del Final**

Aquella mañana Setsuna salió de su casa en dirección al apartamento de las que solían ser sus compañeras de batalla Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Plut tenía la llave del recinto que usaba para darle un par de vueltas cuando estas dos se iban de viaje, así que la usó para entrar. La solitaria guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tenía una intuición muy aguda acerca de las cosas y para ella no era ningún secreto de que algo oscuro estaba sucediendo a espaldas de todo este caos sin sentido.

La chica de cabellos verdosos recorrió el departamento de sus amigas, sintió un poco de nostalgia, hace tan solo un par de semanas todo estaba tan tranquilo, sus amigas tenían la relación más envidiable que pudiera haber conocido y ahora esto, un malentendido sin explicación… "Estoy segura que es una trampa… si tan sólo tuviera las pruebas necesarias…" Dijo para sí.

Justo en ese momento escucha un ruido. Alguien más estaba intentando entrar en el departamento. Setsuna trata de no emitir sonido alguno y lo único que se le ocurre es esconderse en un pequeño baño que quedaba detrás de la cocina, era un lavabo que nadie usaba. Mientras se acomodaba en aquel lugar trataba de descifrar quienes eran los que irrumpían en el departamento de Haruka y Michiru. Entonces escucho voces:

"Todo está saliendo a la perfección Takeshi, ya tengo la prueba que consta que Michiru está embarazada en mis manos, Mira…"

El joven de cabellos castaños veía el documento satisfecho y con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Ok, bien. Pero no me voy a quedar con lo que me hizo la sucia de Haruka, si la vuelvo a ver…"

"Bueno ya basta chico. No te ensucies las manos. Mejor sigamos con el plan, con este falso papel vamos a hacer que mi hija se case contigo y luego… si puedes embarazarla de verdad en su Luna de Miel"

"Entendido" Agregó Takeshi.

"Ahora agarra la ropa de mi hija que hoy le dan de alta y quiero que salga bien vestida del hospital, no quiero que nada salga mal."

Takeshi fue a la habitación de su prometida y abrió el ropero, se dio cuenta que la ropa de Haruka no estaba y captó inmediatamente que ella había estado ahí antes que ellos, pudo percibir su perfume. Se llenó de ira y dio media vuelta. Se fijó que el cuadro de la mesita de noche estaba puesto boca abajo, lo tomó con sus manos y un pedazo de vidrio alcanzó a herirlo. Esto lo molestó aún más y agarró el perfume de la motorista que estaba en el tocador y lo abalanzó contra el espejo del mismo rompiéndolo en pedazos. El estruendo asustó no sólo a la madre de Michiru, sino a Setsuna también quien rogaba a los dioses que no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí.

Al escuchar el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose, la Señora Kaioh fue de inmediato al cuarto de su hija y vio el cuadro de ambos en el suelo, entendió de inmediato de la situación y tratando de calmar la ira de Takeshi le dijo "Mira hijo, ya es hora de irnos, deja esto así, no debes ponerte así por un pasado que no existe, tenemos que llevar esta mentira hasta las últimas circunstancias. No podemos desfallecer ahora.". Takeshi levantó la mirada hacia la madre de la mujer que amaba y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo "No se si lo pueda hacer, Michiru… no me ama". Tras esto rompió en un llanto profundo. Por más que fuese incorrecto lo que estuviera haciendo. El chico tenía sentimientos verdaderos hacia la violinista, y esto lo desubicaba cuando veía que su amor no era correspondido de ninguna manera. No se explicaba, cómo, ella, la que él consideraba la mujer de su vida, se enamoró de Haruka. Pero era Haruka, precisamente lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir con su plan, ya que la odiaba intensamente. Quizá por envidia, porque aún siendo tan joven había conseguido tantos logros… Había conseguido el amor de Michiru Kaioh.

Ambos, entonces, salieron del departamento. En esto Setsuna pudo respirar un poco mejor, trataba de respirar poco y nada para que no la descubrieran o se pondría peor todo esto. Pero aún así, logró escuchar la mayoría de cosas que hablaron los involucrados en tan asqueroso plan. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Su sangre se heló. Casi ni podía creer lo que estaba pasando en sus vidas a causa de estos dos desconocidos. "No puedo permitir que esto siga y llegue a consecuencias peores, tengo que actuar… Pero… ¿Cómo? Contactarme con Michiru es casi imposible y… no tengo idea del paradero de Haruka."

Esa mañana Haruka abrió los ojos en aquella habitación que había alquilado la noche anterior junto con Nori. Tenía recuerdos muy vagos, sus piernas le dolían un poco, su cabeza daba vueltas, ésta, se la tomó con las manos, pasando sus finos dedos por entre medios de sus cabellos, su aspecto era de una persona bastante confundida ya que después de lo sucedido había ido al bar del lugar a desahogarse un poco, se fumó unos cuantos cigarrillos y tomó un par de cocteles en la barra del lugar. Tenía que sacarse toda la mugre que la atormentaba en su ser de alguna forma. Entonces se le vino aquel recuerdo a la mente en cuanto confundió a Nori con Michiru.

*****Playback*****

Desde la perspectiva de Haruka, después de haber compartido esa última colilla de cigarro todo se nubló en su vista, la nicotina la había mareado un poco, al besar a Nori, entreabría los ojos y la niebla de estos la engañaban haciéndole ver los cabellos castaños de la camarera en un sutil verde aguamarina, cuando Nori había comenzado a hablar, esto la distrajo un poco. El lenguaje que usaba con Michiru en momentos así era de simples miradas, caricias y besos tan profundos como el mar. No había necesidad de hablar en el ritual de entregarse la una a la otra, por esto le ordenó a Nori, confundiéndola con su amada, que hiciera silencio.

Al escuchar Nori el nombre de otra mujer, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó su ropa y tan sólo dijo en tono con algo de repugnancia "Creo que primero deberías resolver tus propios asuntos, me voy de aquí…"

Fue ahí cuando Haruka se quedó pensando sentada en la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo, quizá media hora, quizá 1 o 2 horas. Pero el tiempo que fuese, no le había servido para nada, porque sus pensamientos estaban aún más enredados que un torbellino en verano.

*****Fin Playback*****

Haruka salió del lugar y saludó a las recepcionistas con un guiño de ojo, las cuales se sonrojaron y comenzaron a hablar entre sí de la hermosa motorista. Haruka se percató de esto y se acercó a ambas. "¿Les puedo pedir un favor preciosas?" Preguntó la sailor del viento.

Las señoritas sin pronunciar palabra, tan solo asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Si alguien desea saber si estuve aquí, a través de cualquier medio, no den detalles de esa información" Haruka clavó su mirada en las chicas, esperando la respuesta de alguna de ellas. En esto, una de ellas le preguntó. "¿Acaso eres fugitiva de la justicia?". Haruka no puedo evitar reírse de ese comentario. Y negándoles con la cabeza al mismo tiempo les decía "No mis amores, es simplemente que necesito un poco de privacidad, entienden?" en esto su mirada, se volvió un poco seductora, a lo que las empleadas del lugar, le volvieron a asentir. Justo antes de salir Haruka del lugar, entra por la puerta alguien. Era otra de las empleadas que justo entraba de turno mientras una de las que atendió a la velocista acababa con el suyo. La rubia se paralizó al ver que la que se acercaba al mostrador ahora era Rei Hino. La antigua Sailor Mars, la miró, no le dijo nada, tan sólo su mirada fue suficiente para demostrarle la decepción que sentía al encontrarla en esta situación.

"Rei… emm hola" Dijo.

"Hola Tenoh… que gusto encontrarte…aquí" Siendo un poco irónica en su hablar.

"Mira no es lo que piensas" Le susurró en el oído en cuanto se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.

"No sabes lo que estoy pensando Tenoh. ¿Cuídate si? Esto te lo digo en serio. Hay espíritus que me están diciendo últimamente que hay algo oscuro que está cubriendo nuestra paz. Y no es precisamente un enemigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rei?"

"No es mi obligación tener que descifrar todo lo que los espíritus me dicen. Sólo te advierto. Alguien podría estar tendiéndote una trampa. Ahora, necesito comenzar mi turno. Y no te preocupes. No mencionaré a nadie que te encontré aquí."

"Ok, disculpa. Ya me marchaba. Gracias"

En cuanto Haruka salió del lugar las otras 2 chicas que atendían, emocionadas le preguntaban a Rei cómo hizo para tener una relación tan cercana con Haruka, y los sonidos se difundieron en aquella habladuría.

Luego de aquel incidente, Setsuna salió de la casa de sus compañeras de batalla, su mente iba a mil por segundo tratando de planear que hacer en esa situación, a veces se olvidaba y sus pasos se aceleraban sin darse cuenta y su mirada se filtraba entre la gente sin reconocer a nadie, cuando se percataba de ello trataba de disminuir el ritmo. Siempre había sido muy cautelosa, pensaba todo, hasta los últimos detalles antes de actuar por lo que ahora no sería la excepción. Necesitaba encontrar la forma precisa para desenmascarar a la señora Kaioh y Takeshi o de alguna forma avisarle a Haruka o alertar a Michiru y tenía que ser pronto antes de que se llevara a cabo la dichosa boda. Setsuna se encontraba en frente al hospital en el cual su amiga estaba por ser dada de alta, llevaba una campera verde oliva, larga, hasta las rodillas y esta vez decidió recogerse el pelo y hacérselo una bolita. Ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a verla con el pelo suelto, pensó que quizás así fuese un poco menos fácil que supieran, especialmente los dos implicados en el asunto que era ella.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea. Ya sabía cómo actuar.


	29. Capítulo 29: La Verdad

**Capítulo 29: La Verdad**

La suerte no podría jugar mejor para Setsuna al ver a Amy Mizuno en la entrada del establecimiento de salud. Esperaba a que los autos terminaran de pasar para cruzar la calle e ir en busca de la que solía ser Sailor Mercury y justo cuando pudo Amy entró al recinto nuevamente perdiéndola de vista. En la sala de recepción vio a Takeshi y a la madre de Michiru por lo que se fue directamente hacia las salas de emergencia simulando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte con el propósito de perderlos de vista y a su vez tratar de establecer un contacto con Amy así podría alertarla de lo que estaba sucediendo con Michiru.

Mientras tanto, la princesa de las profundidades marinas estaba en su habitación preparando todo para salir del hospital, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, le parecía incluso exagerado que tan sólo por unas nauseas y un desmayo la hayan tenido que internar desde el día anterior. Sin embargo por otra parte, sentía un poco de paz y tranquilidad ya que no estaba rodeada de su madre ni el tonto de Takeshi todo el tiempo. Antes de recibir la noticia de que ya saldría del edificio aprovechó para escribir algo que tenía dentro y tenía que sacar de cualquier forma. Lo primero que encontró fue una servilleta y un lapicero en el costado de su cama. Entonces procedió:

"_¿Sólo mis lágrimas pueden demostrar todo lo que siento?_

_No merezco ni siquiera tu perdón por hacerte esto_

_Ni siquiera que me mires_

_Y me odio a mi misma por ser tan cobarde e irme de tu lado_

_Si tan sólo pudiera mirarte a los ojos_

_Pero no puedo_

_No puedo porque te falle_

_Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado_

_y te fallé."_

En ese momento entra su madre quien hablaba con los doctores sobresaltando a Michiru, no quería un interrogatorio si su madre llegara a leer la notita que había hecho y conociendo bien a su progenitora la leería si la encontraba. Así que se la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo. Su corazón estaba afligido, su mente en otro lugar, siempre con la imagen de Haruka impregnada hasta el los más recónditos lugares de sus neuronas y precisamente ese escrito era para ella, sentía que debía dárselo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo ya que significaría aceptar la derrota, significaría decirle que ya estaba todo decidido y en su corazón sabía que no era así porque no era lo que deseaba, pero era lo que debía hacer.

"¿Estás lista hija?"

"¿Lista para qué mamá?" Respondió tiernamente Michiru a la pregunta de su madre.

"Para irnos hija, hoy serás dada de alta, al parecer este percance fue sólo producto del amor"

Michiru se sobresaltó "¿Producto del amor?", pensó. ¿Acaso su madre la había visto cuando besó a Haruka? Pero… ¿Era Haruka realmente o tan sólo la había imaginado? Michiru carburaba a mil en su cabeza con tantas preguntas, se sentía confundida por el comentario que acababa de hacer recientemente la Sra. Kaioh.

"No sé a qué te refieres madre"

"Ya lo verás mi pequeña, vamos al despacho del doctor que él te dirá todo"

Michiru recogió sus cosas y fue con su madre al despacho del doctor, pero justo antes de ser atendidas, la joven de cabellos aguamarinas se heló al escuchar el próximo comentario de su madre.

"Takeshi nos está esperando en el auto afuera del hospital querida, estoy muy contenta por ustedes dos y por mi futuro nieto"

Parecía que las cuerdas vocales de la violinista se hubieran quebrado porque no pudo pronunciar palabra ante tal noticia, acaso… "Es imposible" Pensó "No puede ser…Si ni siquiera…" Sus pensamientos no concluían, no descifraba nada en su consiente, no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, qué hacer. Pensó en salir corriendo del lugar de una buena vez e ir en busca de Tenoh pero sus piernas no le daban, su mente se nublaba y se odiaba al mismo tiempo. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

"Mamá debes estar bromeando, no puedo estar …."

En ese momento llegó el doctor a su despacho, saludando a ambas, madre e hija, se veía muy alegre el profesional y se sentó frente a ellas en su escritorio de lujo.

"Bueno Señora, lamento asustarla por la condición de su hija, después de los exámenes rutinarios, encontramos que no hay nada por qué alarmarse, tan sólo su hija debe tener ciertos cuidados, bueno, los necesarios para su estado de embarazo"

Michiru seguía atónita. Empuñó sus manos, se levantó y salió del lugar disparada sin decir una sola palabra. El médico que también era cómplice le lanzó una mirada a la madre de la artista dándole a entender que era una reacción que se esperaba, ambos sonrieron y la madre, antes de salir de la habitación en busca de su hija le agradeció con un beso comprometedor en la mejilla.

Michiru sentía como temblaba el suelo con los pasos que daba, no medía sus pisadas no sabía qué hacer ni para donde ir, se metió entonces a uno de los baños de la sala de emergencias. Setsuna logró verla, pero no pudo alcanzarla ya que el médico estaba haciendo los exámenes de rutina para dar con el diagnóstico de su inventado dolor de cabeza. En ese momento escucha las palabras del doctor. "No se mueva, espere un momento que va a venir una enfermera a inyectarle una droga para que se le pase el dolor". Setsuna con la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño le respondió: "Si".

Dentro del lavabo Michiru apoya ambas manos a los costados del espejo con la cabeza mirando hacia el lava manos. Tenía vergüenza hasta de mirarse en el espejo. Contó hasta diez, cien, mil. Abrió el grifo y dejó salir abundante agua empapando su cara en el charco que se hacía en sus manos, luego levantó la cabeza, se vió al espejo y se dijo para si. "Ok, si esta es mi realidad, la asumiré".

Setsuna intentó levantarse, pero justo en ese momento llegó la enfermera que la atendería. Para su suerte era su compañera de luchas, Amy Mizuno. Amy se sorprendió al ver a la que solía ser Sailor Plut en la sala de emergencias, nunca había escuchado que la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tuviese problemas de salud, entonces le preguntó: "¿Qué pasó Set? Andan todas enfermizas por estos días, también ví a Michiru…." Antes de que terminara, Setsuna la interrumpió.

"Amy, no! No estoy enferma, Michiru está siendo víctima de un sucio plan entre su prometido y su madre."

"Prome… que?"

"Mira, no tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora los detalles, tienes que ayudarnos. Michiru está…"

En ese momento Setsuna ve que su amiga violinista sale del baño, ya un poco más calmada, pero enfocada en entrar a la otra parte del hospital donde no todos los pacientes podían acceder, habla con un guardia y le permiten seguir. Setsuna deja de hablar con Amy, quien aún no entendía nada, e intenta igualmente acceder a ese lugar sin éxito. El guardia le dice "Lo siento, sólo se permite el acceso a médicos y pacientes internados" Entonces se devuelve a la camilla donde la estaban atendiendo y en el camino toma disimuladamente el brazo de Amy. Ahí le explica todo, que había estado en la casa de Haruka y Mich, lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos días y finalmente aquel malvado plan que estaban tramando Takeshi y la madre de su amiga. A mil palabras por minuto Amy entendió todo a la perfección, era una chica naturalmente inteligente así que no hacían falta detalles extras.

"Bien, no es necesario que me digas cual es mi labor en este plan, déjalo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de desmentir ese embarazo Set. Tu vez en busca de Haruka, encuéntrala yo me encargaré de Michiru".

Setsuna obedeció las órdenes de Amy, estaba más tranquila, con su profesión podría por lo menos, acceder a hablar con Michiru y alertarla de lo que estaba sucediendo tras sus espaldas, más aún, podría conseguir las pruebas necesarias para demostrar el falso embarazo de su compañera de luchas.

La madre de Michiru está en la habitación esperando a que su hija regrese, sabía que lo haría, la conocía muy bien mientras se arregla las uñas con una lima, se podía ver en su rostro un gesto de felicidad escondido bajo una falsa seriedad. La violinista entra en la habitación y empieza a recoger sus cosas permaneciendo en silencio e ignorando todas las preguntas que le hacía su madre.

"¿A dónde habías ido hija?" Un largo silencio se dejó escuchar.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"¿No estás contenta?".

Suspira mientras canta para sí misma con un tono de felicidad. "Voy a tener un nieto".

"¿Ya pensaste qué nombre le vas a poner?"

"¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?"

"Ojalá tenga tu mismo color de pelo…y que saque tu talento"

"Ah y también…"

"¡BASTA MAMA!" Fue lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación antes de que se abriera la puerta. Era una enfermera.

"Disculpen. ¿Es esta la habitación de la Señorita Kaioh?" Fingió Amy al preguntar por su amiga scout.

"Si. ¿Qué desea?" Contestó la señora.

"Sí, bueno, estoy buscando a la paciente…" Simuló leer algo en una carpeta que llevaba en su mano. "Michiru Kaioh, para pedirle que me acompañe un momento, necesito hablar con ella".

Michiru no dijo nada, obviamente sabía que Amy se traía algo entre manos, esa forma de preguntar y fingir que necesitaba decirle algo, no era precisamente porque necesitaría hablarle de su estadía en el centro médico.

"Dígame señorita enfermera a dónde la puedo acompañar" Replicó la violinista antes de que su madre interviniera nuevamente en sus decisiones.

"Necesito que…" Amy fue interrumpida por la madre de la violinista quien dijo "Muchas gracias por su preocupación señorita enfermera, pero ya nos íbamos del hospital mi hija y yo, cualquier cosa estaremos comunicándonos directamente con el doctor"

"Madre…" Michiru sin siquiera mirarla a la cara y con un tono muy enojado iba saliendo del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo "No soy una niña a la que puedes manipular a tu antojo ya".

La señora Kaioh quedó un poco en shock, era realmente notorio el cambio de actitud que había tenido su hija en los últimos años que no estuvo con ella, recordó por momentos cómo su hija era una chica cuyas preocupaciones más grandes eran simplemente ser la mejor estudiante de su escuela, en aquellos tiempos su madre no le permitía hacer nada ni tomar decisiones por su cuenta, ya que todo era "para su bien" ahora había madurado mucho, Michiru se había independizado y eso era algo intolerable para su progenitora, nunca imaginó que en tan poco tiempo su hija llegara a ser una mujer independiente y emprendedora. Había alcanzado la fama, la cima e incluso el amor. Y su madre lo sabía. Sabía que su hija daba la vida por la motorista que convivía con ella. Pero no podía ser. La vida es justa y equilibrada, no lo puedes tener todo.

Amy llevó a Michiru a un cuarto de limpieza cerca de su habitación y sin rodeos le dijo. "Michiru, se que crees que estás embarazada pero no es así, los resultados fueron manipulados. Mira, ni tu ni yo tenemos tiempo de discutir esto a profundidad pero estoy por dar con tus verdaderos resultados de sangre." Michiru estaba anonadada, incrédula, pero feliz. No sabía qué opinar, que decir. Sentía alivio pero a la vez recordó que nada podía hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraba la mujer que amaba y lo daba todo por perdido. Suspiró y tan sólo le dijo a Amy con una cara de autocompasión. "Gracias, de todas formas eso no cambia las cosas."

Justo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, Amy la toma del brazo y le dice. "Setsuna está buscando a Haruka, le explicará todo". Michiru se soltó de Amy, su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de su amada, pero intentó no darle importancia y seguir su camino sin mirar atrás. Amy mostró un signo de decepción, por dentro pensaba. "Ojalá todo se solucione entre ellas dos".

Resignada la madre de la violinista esperaba mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación. En ese momento vio pasar en una motocicleta a Haruka Tenoh. Su madre se alarmó, se puso muy nerviosa, pensó que quizá Michiru escaparía con esta. Pensó muchas cosas. Vio la hora, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que su hija se había ido. No podía permitir algo así. Después de tanto esfuerzo. Se levantó del asiento y justo en ese momento se abre la puerta.

"¿Nos vamos mamá?"

"Ehmm si, esperame un minuto que voy al baño…" Inventó una excusa para tomar tiempo. Temía que Haruka estuviera en las afueras del hospital y retrasara o dañara en alguna forma sus planes. Entre estos pensamientos le preguntó a su hija. "Y… ¿Para qué te solicitaba la enfermera?"

"Ahhh nada mamá, solo quería que completara una encuesta acerca de la atención que tuve, nada sin importancia". Mintió.

Michiru se veía un poco más fresca, tranquila, quería buscar la forma exacta para develar todo esto y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Pero ella no era de actuar súbitamente, era cautelosa y esta vez lo sería también.


	30. Capítulo 30: El Final Parte I

Unidos por el Destino – Marie Neptune

**Capítulo 30: "El Final" **

**PARTE I**

Setsuna había salido del hospital para cumplir su parte del plan, caminaba por afuera del lugar pensando en dónde podría estar Haruka, justo en ese momento escuchó el ruido de la bocina de su moto. La chica de cabellos rubios estaba tratando de apurar los autos que se encontraban delante de ella ya que el semáforo había dado la orden de cruzar al ponerse en verde. Sin embargo, no lo logró, justo el auto que estaba delante de ella se había varado, sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó a socorrer a la persona que estaba pasando por aquel mal momento. Se quitó el casco y se acercó a la ventanilla del automóvil tocando un par de veces el vidrio del mismo, se fijó que era una mujer un poco mayor. "¿La puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó. La señora asintió y abrió la puerta del capó a lo que Haruka le fue a echar un vistazo al motor.

Setsuna no podría sentirse más afortunada al ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos, ahora estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara nuevamente para poder cruzar. La motorista aún no la había visto. La chica de cabellos verdosos decidió esperar a que se desocupara a un par de metros, al parecer no era un daño muy grave ya que Haruka no tardó más de 10 minutos en reparar el automóvil. Cuando la señora le da las gracias a su salvadora, Setsuna observa que la misma le ofrece dinero, a lo que Haruka se niega con la cabeza. En ese momento, la que solía ser Sailor Plut, decide acercarse y opinar acerca de aquella situación: "Es muy afortunada usted mi señora, ya no se encuentran en esta ciudad personas tan solidarias".

Haruka reconoció de inmediato la voz de su ex compañera de luchas y su corazón se sobresaltó en un segundo perdiendo la concentración de aquel momento. Escucha a la señora, quién está por retirarse no sin antes opinar de la ayuda que se le había brindado. "Tienes razón jovencita, este chico es muy generoso, hasta pronto". La misma se despacha del lugar. Haruka intenta omitir el comentario de Setsuna dirigiéndose a su medio de transporte, en ese momento Setsuna la toma del brazo y la tira del mismo dándole media vuelta para que la mirase a los ojos.

"Me sorprende que tú, Haruka Tenoh, se niegue a verme la cara".

"No me estoy negando a nada Setsuna Meioh, no tengo nada que hablar contigo".

"Pues yo opino lo contrario y me vas a escuchar quieras o no, así que me prestas el casco de Michiru y nos vamos a un lugar tranquilo porque necesito decirte algo muy importante"

Haruka la miró a los ojos con una expresión de pocos amigos y le obedeció a su amiga entregándole el casco extra que siempre llevaba en su moto, a los pocos segundos se marcharon de aquel lugar camino al Bar-café que siempre solían ir. Haruka estacionó, Setsuna se bajó, la piloto hizo lo mismo y ambas entraron al lugar.

Michiru había salido con su madre del hospital rumbo al parqueadero donde estaba estacionado el auto de ésta, ambas subieron al mismo y la señora se dispuso a salir del lugar en el coche. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había visto minutos antes, pero rogó a los cielos que no se encontrara con su más temible pesadilla. Michiru notó el comportamiento poco convencional de su madre y le preguntó.

"Te pasa algo mamá, te noto un poco tensa".

"Eh? No, no querida, te debe estar afectando el embarazo". Acompañando esta frase con una risa nerviosa.

"Si… seguro". Le respondió la violinista poco convencida.

La madre quedó severamente preocupada, sabía que su hija no era ninguna tonta como para caer tan fácilmente en las mentiras, seguramente iba a buscar la forma de reiterar aquel resultado y para ella, si se daba cuenta del absurdo plan que tenía con Takeshi sería su fin. Pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era que tuviera contacto alguno con su ex pareja, sabiendo que estaba rondando por aquella zona. "¿Sabrá algo la mocosa esa?" Pensó.

"Bueno madre, hasta cuando tengo que esperar para que arranques el automóvil" Le reclamó Michiru.

"No vaya a ser que tenga que dar a luz aquí" Dijo muy irónicamente.

Dicho este comentario la Señora Kaioh encendió el motor y se puso en marcha. No dijeron ni una sola palabra más. Tomaron la calle por la que segundos antes había estado estacionada Haruka, de hecho, Michiru sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, su aroma, su presencia, su instinto nunca la engañaba con respecto a este tema y su vista se perdió mirando por la ventana que daba a las calles de Tokyo tratando de buscar la silueta de su amada.

Llegaron al departamento de la artista donde las estaba esperando Takeshi, ella lo miró. Su expresión reflejaba indignación, Michiru sólo estaba buscando el momento justo para decirle a su madre y a aquel intruso que se interpuso entre ella y Haruka que se había acabado aquel juego, pero prefirió esperar hasta el día siguiente, ahora se encontraba realmente exhausta y ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue "Estoy cansada, iré a dormir a mi habitación… por favor, les agradecería que no me interrumpieran, ahora que estoy embarazada, tengo que descansar bien… ¿No?" Nuevamente su sarcasmo saltó a la vista al enfatizar el falso estado en el que se encontraba. Takeshi y la madre de Michiru se miraron con una expresión perturbada, ambos sabían en el fondo que las cosas no iban tan bien.

Michiru se encerró en su habitación, al detallarla la vio diferente, no sentía la misma paz que solía tener cuando la compartía con Haruka, esto le molestó mucho, al abrir el closet para buscar una pijama para descansar, fue invadida por una sensación helada que la recorrió desde el corazón hasta la punta de todas sus articulaciones al percatarse que ya no estaba ahí la ropa de la persona con la que sí quería compartir el resto de su vida. No pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que hace días venía tragándose. Se sentó en su cama ahogada en aquel silencioso llanto y se acurrucó bajo las sabanas que le recordaban los momentos más felices de su vida quedándose dormida en breve.

Takeshi y su madre sintieron vergüenza el uno del otro, por lo que no mencionaron el tema el resto de la velada. Al entrarse un poco más la noche, decidieron ir a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría Setsuna se encontraba hablando con Haruka, explicándole los más mínimos detalles de todo lo que había visto, oído, de todo lo que había hecho para finalmente acabar con toda esta trama patética, con este circo sin sentido en el cual ella y Michiru habían sido las protagonistas.

Haruka tan sólo oía mientras tomaba tranquila una taza de café y actuaba como si lo que estuviera escuchando poco y nada le importara.

"¡HARUKA!" Setsuna pego una leve palmada en la mesa al mismo tiempo que con un tono decidido pronunció el nombre de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella para llamar un poco más su atención.

"¿Eh..?" Haruka parecía distraída, sin embargo por dentro sus pensamientos eran otros. Siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte y esta ocasión no la tomaría de excepción. Su forma de actuar tenía sus por qués, así ni siquiera Setsuna los entendiera. Por dentro Haruka estaba asqueada de aquella trampa en la cual habían caído ella y Michiru. Había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de Setsuna, así pareciera lo contrario y cuando ya su amiga había terminado de hablar, sabía exactamente lo que haría y cómo actuaría aquella noche y de ahora en adelante.

"Has terminado Sailor Plut? Debo irme, se ha hecho de noche y tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo la motorista con un poco de ironía en su voz al mismo tiempo que una levísima sonrisa se le escapó de su boca tratándola de disimular bebiendo un poco más de café.

"Mira Haruka, escúchame así sea por última vez…" Le suplicó Meioh.

"No Setsuna, ahora escúchame tu a mí" Dijo con determinación. "Ya yo he tomado mis decisiones, así como Michiru tomó las suyas, las cuales son obvias, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Quizá esto era lo que debía pasar… Quiza… Lo que sentíamos era tan sólo una ligera ilusión. El tiempo es el único que habla por nosotros… y hablará si tiene algo que decir."

"Está bien, si es tu última decisión la respeto. Me quedo tranquila entonces de que hice hasta lo último que podía por ustedes dos. Se merecían esa felicidad por la que tanto lucharon. Pero creo que aquí termina mi misión" Setsuna se levantó de la mesa, miró fijamente a Haruka y le dio una última sonrisa antes de retirarse por completo del lugar. Y justo antes de irse, le dice: "Y no creo que todo haya sido una ilusión". Haruka hace caso omiso de ese último comentario y le responde haciendo su típico saludo chocándose levemente un par de dedos en la cabeza.

Ya se había adentrado la noche. La motorista se quedó por un tiempo más. Quizá fue una media hora en la cual ordenó otra taza de café para darse tiempo a que se hiciera un poco más tarde para hacer lo que en su mente ya tenía perfectamente planeado. Ir a ver a Michiru por última vez.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió de aquel lugar camino al departamento en el cual ella y Michiru solían vivir, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró como si fuera la primera vez que la fuese a ver. Pero al contrario de esto, Haruka había pensado muy bien y había tomado una decisión. Le daría un último adiós a la mujer que más amó en su vida, se despediría para siempre de esta, sea cual fueren sus caminos de ahora en adelante, la motorista pensó que lo mejor era que cada una siguiera sin la otra. Quizá, si debían estar juntas realmente, el destino se encargaría de unirlas de nuevo.

Haruka conocía bien las costumbres de su único amor. Sabía que al ser la 1.00 am ya estaría durmiendo y siempre, no importa a la hora que la princesa de Neptuno se durmiera el día anterior, siempre iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Tenía costumbres muy particulares, algunas un poco pretensiosas de hecho. Pero sin importar cuál fuera esta, Haruka las conocía bien. Conocía a su violinista como a la palma de su mano.

Los cabellos rubios de Haruka se movían con el vaivén del viento frente al edificio donde se encontraba Michiru, vió desde ahí que todas las luces permanecían apagadas, lo que le daba la ocasión perfecta para poder entrar por la puerta de la cocina que casi nunca usaban y de la cual ella conservaba una llave. Siempre la llevaba dentro de su billetera por las dudas que se olvidaran de las llaves de la puerta principal algún día.

Haruka subió los escalones como una ráfaga hasta el cuarto piso del edificio, no tuvo problema en ser reconocida por los guardias ya que se llevaba bien con ellos. Muy despacio, lo más que pudo, introdujo la llave en el picaporte de aquella puerta. Detuvo incluso su respiración. Lo que más temía en ese momento era que las bisagras en la madera rechinaran y le rogó a Urano para que no fuese así. Sabía que dentro de su antiguo departamento también se encontraba un par de personas desagradables que no quería cruzarse, porque de hacerlo, aún ni ella sabría cómo reaccionaría.

Muy despacio, lo más que pudo abrió y cerró aquella puerta detrás de sí. El silencio permaneció inmutable, Haruka había logrado entrar sin causar el menor ruído. Ahora sólo le faltaba esperar, lo hizo en el cuarto de baño que Setsuna había estado en la ocasión que escuchó todos los malévolos planes de la que ahora parecía ser la familia de Michiru.

Ahí permaneció aproximadamente 15 minutos, los primeros 5 fueron eternos, sintió como si hubiesen transcurrido 5 horas, entre su nerviosismo y su bronca no daba en una, se le cayó una revista que estaba a un costado de donde ella estaba sentada. Con cuidado la recogió acomodándola en un lugar donde no se volviera a caer nuevamente y justo en ese momento escuchó las pisadas delicadas de Michiru dirigiéndose a la cocina. La vio pasar justo en frente de aquel cuarto olvidado. Observaba por medio las aberturas que se hacían entre la puerta y el marco hasta los más finos detalles de la mujer que la desquiciaba en todos los sentidos. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, entonces salió de su momentáneo escondite y se paró justo detrás de la chica de cabellos marinos. Aspiró su perfume e inmediatamente le tapó la boca para que no fuere a gritar si se asustaba por su presencia la cual la violinista desconocía en ese momento.

Justamente, Michiru intentó evitar aquel forcejeo que duró segundos, estaba a punto de decir algo a toda voz cuando escucha en sus oídos el leve susurro de Haruka que le decía muy delicadamente "Shhhh, soy yo mi princesa". Las pupilas de la hija de Neptuno se dilataron completamente, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se dificultó, sintió una debilidad extrema en sus piernas, pero sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente para darse vuelta y ahogarse en los labios de la rubia que sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió.

Los pensamientos de Haruka cambiaron mil veces en 1 segundo. Por momentos quería llevársela consigo a un mundo en el cual nadie más, nunca más las separara, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía convencida de su decisión al sentir que algo la envenenaba cuando su mente jugaba con su voluntad retratando aquellas fotos que había visto en el celular de Takeshi. No era su intención, Haruka intentaba no pensar en aquello cuando esos demonios le perturbaban aquel momento.

Sentirla así a Michiru sumergida en la pasión de ese profundo beso, tan profundo como el mismo mar, le debilitaba hasta los huesos. Los estímulos que le provocaban las manos de su musa mientras recorría sus fríos brazos flaqueaban sus convicciones y pensamientos.

Al concluir con aquella bienvenida, Michiru la toma de las manos y bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba desde la ventana la miró a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba, su mirada lo dijo todo. Haruka sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Michiru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido ambas. Se asustaron y lo primero que pensaron fue esconderse en aquel cuarto de servicio. Tenoh se puso contra la pared y detrás de la puerta, Kaioh adoptó la misma posición pero justo delante suyo, dándole la espalda.

La rubia la abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, sin pensarlo y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a jugar con sus manos debajo de la fina blusa que usaba Michiru de pijama, ella no se quejó, tan sólo se dejó llevar por aquel momento, Haruka también, le besaba el cuello por detrás atrayéndola más hacia ella. Michiru ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar qué pasaría si la descubrían ¿Qué más daba? Para ella todo terminaría al día siguiente y mantenía las esperanzas de volver a la envidiable vida que tenía con la velocista.

Entre aquellos besos y caricias, Haruka le dijo a la chica de cabellos rizados color aguamarina. "Mi diosa de los mares, perdóname…" Michiru no entendía por qué Haruka le pedía perdón. Ella tan sólo le contestó "Calla mi amor, no hay nada que perdonar, estamos aquí por fin juntas y no te…" La artista fue interrumpida por Haruka cuando ésta le calló la boca suavemente con sus dedos, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y cómo pudo increpó tratando de no quebrantar su voz. "No cielo… he venido para decirte adiós… para siempre"

Michiru contuvo su propia respiración para no dejar fluir el dolor a través del aire que respiraba, sintió un dolor inmenso al escuchar las palabras de Haruka y no entendía por qué, negaba con su cabeza aquella situación una y otra vez sintiendo un vacío en el corazón cada vez mayor. Miraba al oscuro suelo sin entender por qué todo ocurrió de aquella forma y sus ojos se lubricaron con lágrimas que no dejaba escapar. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de la motorista, quien no era ajena a ese dolor.

La violinista sólo pudo articular con su voz un "¿Por … qué?". Y sin siquiera esperar a recibir la respuesta de Haruka, le sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa, llena de sufrimiento y de una aceptación dolorosa.

La chica de cabellos cortos y rubios como el sol le regaló un último y tierno beso en el cual a Michiru se le hizo imposible retener más las lágrimas que divagaban en sus ojos. Haruka la tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió con una dulzura incomparable. "Perdoname mi princesa"… Le dijo por última vez y de inmediato se retiró del lugar.

La representante de Neptuno quedó divagando toda la noche sentada en el sofá tomando café uno seguido de otro y fumando los últimos cigarros que quedaban en una cajita que estaba en la sala, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de nada, no pensaba, simplemente su mirada se perdía entre las pequeñas luces que se distorsionaban y volvían a tomar forma cada vez que caía una lágrima de sus ojos. Casi al amanecer y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida recostada a uno de los lados del mueble.


	31. Capítulo 30: El Final  Parte II

Unidos por el Destino – Marie Neptune

**Capítulo 30: "El Final" **

**PARTE II**

Su madre se despertó al salir el sol y la vió en aquella posición fetal que había tomado. Recordó tantas cosas de cuando Michiru era pequeña, cuando iba a la escuela y era feliz. Cuando su mayor preocupación tan solo eran las notas que sacaba en sus clases de las cuales no tenía quejas porque siempre aquella mujercita de cabellos marinos era sobresaliente y la mejor de su clase. Recordó entonces la Sra. Kaioh que deseaba ver feliz a su hija.

Algo la noche anterior la había hecho reflexionar de todo lo que había ocurrido y que le había hecho mal a su pequeña. La observó muy detalladamente y se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando. Entonces fue a buscar una sábana para cubrirla del frío que estaba entrando y luego de esto, fue a buscar a Takeshi con quien tuvo una corta, concisa pero contundente charla.

En resumidas cuentas, la madre de Michiru le ordenó que dejaran todo atrás, ya que su hija no merecía ser engañada de tan vil forma y menos por seres que se supone que deberían apoyarla y amarla no importando las circunstancias en las que se encuentre.

Michiru despertó un poco confundida porque no reconoció a primera vista el lugar en donde había amanecido, pero acto seguido se familiarizó con la sala de su departamento. No quería mover ni siquiera uno de sus dedos, pero sacó fuerzas de donde menos pudo y se levantó. Vio entonces a su madre y a Takeshi sentados en el comedor con un semblante muy serio. Los miró y pretendió ignorarlos justo cuando su madre le dijo: "Hija, tenemos que hablar, ven y siéntate con nosotros"

Michiru se acercó a la mesa muy decidida a reprocharles todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento y justo antes de quebrantarse golpeó la mesa fuerte diciendo: "Se supone… que me apoyarían en todo y me han destruido el corazón… y la vida…" Su mirada permaneció mirando el suelo y sus lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia.

"Hija…"

"Cállate madre, no pensé que llegarías tan bajo con este… sucio" Refiriendose a Takeshi con la mirada.

"Mich…" Takeshi se levantó de la silla y fue justo en dirección a Michiru, pero justo antes de acercársele lo suficiente Michiru lo miró llena de odio y con lágrimas por todo su rostro increpó:

"Nunca… te me vuelvas a acercar en mi vida…. ¡NUNCA!"

Takeshi nunca había visto a Michiru tan enojada, dio un paso atrás y agacho la cabeza.

"Ahora vete de aquí antes que te saque yo… Y no vuelvas nunca más" dijo la chica de cabellos marinos señalando la puerta con su brazo derecho.

La madre de Michiru caminó hacia su hija tomándola de los hombros sinónimo de apoyo mientras esta se desvanecía lentamente en llanto hacia el suelo. Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos una tras otra como si aquel dolor la corrompiera por dentro.

Takeshi tomó sus cosas y miró la escena de la madre de Michiru con su hija, ambas en el suelo, la una consolando a la otra y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Después de varios vasos de agua con azúcar para calmar los nervios, Michiru logró quedar un poco tranquila, de cierta forma, se sentía mejor luego de haber descargado todo eso que tenía dentro, sin embargo el dolor permanecía incomodando su ser.

Su madre buscó la forma de empezar una conversación y lo único que pudo decir fue "Perdóname hija… Nunca debí haber venido a opacar tu brillo..."

"Madre, tus palabras carecen de sentido… El daño está hecho, no queda más que seguir"

"Si pero hay algo que debes saber… Tu no.."

"Lo sé, siempre lo supe…"

"Hija… perdóname"

La señora Kaioh se veía realmente convencida de su arrepentimiento, su hija, simplemente la miró con compasividad y trató de dejar pasar la incomodidad por los próximos días que le quedaban a su progenitora en Tokyo, ya que luego de esto volvería a Moscú.

Las palabras de Haruka retumbaban en la cabeza de Michiru una y otra vez los primeros días que transcurrieron desde aquella noche en que se vieron por última vez. Michiru se sintió invadida por el frío de la soledad que hace tanto tiempo no había experimentado y entre más transcurrían los días sus esperanzas de recuperar algo con la motorista desaparecían.

Por otro lado, Haruka pasó los primeros días en un hotel con los ahorros que le tenía de las carreras que ganaba mientras decidía que hacer o a donde ir. Por momentos sentía demasiada debilidad y quería salir corriendo a los brazos de Michiru, pero se prohibió a si misma volver al pasado, no quería forzar nada, no quería encontrarse con malas noticias, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que estuviera con alguien más, por lo que decidió darla por muerta para sí misma…

Tomó la foto de la violinista que siempre llevaba en su billetera y la miró una y otra vez, sintiendo mil emociones en su pecho, vergüenza, miedo, tristeza, rabia, dolor, decepción, angustia… Indudablemente todavía la amaba con su vida, pero era justamente por eso que debía borrar hasta ese último rastro que quedaba de ella, se encendió un cigarrillo y con el fuego del encendedor quemó desde una punta aquella imagen de Michiru en la que sonreía en aquellos días de felicidad en los que estaban juntas.

Esa misma noche recibió un llamado.

"¿Si… Con quién hablo?"

Una voz femenina le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Y cuándo tengo que estar allá?"

"Está bien, si…. Si… De acuerdo. Adiós."

Haruka cerró el teléfono y se quedó viendo la nada por unos minutos, su visión apuntaba hacia la mesa de luz, pero no enfocaba nada, no caía por momentos en todo lo que estaba viviendo y el curso que tomaría su vida de ahí en adelante.

La llamada que había recibido era de una agencia de carreras de motos muy importante que le pedían que firmara un contrato por los próximos 10 años para ser entrenada y competir para importantes premios a nivel mundial. Para Haruka sería un reto nuevo, una nueva aventura. Sería volver a la vida de antes, esa vida en la que que sólo ganar tenía sentido y en la que sus emociones se limitaban a la adrenalina que fluía en las pistas de carreras.

El fin de semana Haruka partía para Estados Unidos en donde había decidido irse a vivir y concentrarse en sus nuevos objetivos. Ese mismo fin de semana la madre de Michiru regresaba a Rusia a su hogar.

Llegado el día ambas se dirigían al aeropuerto sin saber que sus direcciones apuntaban hacia el mismo lugar, Haruka no le dijo a nadie acerca de sus planes, Michiru estaba abstraída de la realidad y no tuvo tampoco contacto con ninguna de sus amigas, su celular estuvo guardado en la mesita de noche desde que regresó del hospital y no quería hablar con nadie.

Lo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba era que Takeshi también se encontraba en el aeropuerto, estaba en la sala de espera de vuelos internaciones leyendo una revista, en ese momento, Haruka llegó y lo vio, pero no lo reconoció de inmediato. Segundos después se voltea nuevamente y asegura que si es la persona que más detestaba en el mundo. Se le vinieron unas ganas irresistibles de agarrarlo del cuello y golpearlo hasta que quede inconsciente pero sabía que de formar problemas en el aeropuerto podría retrasarle sus planes. Empuñó sus manos muy fuerte y se guardó su ira para sí misma.

Sin perderlo de vista se sentó en una butaca cerca de los baños, se puso una gorra sueca y unos lentes oscuros para poder observarlo detenidamente sin levantar sospechas; aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacer lo que quería hacer en aquel momento. Y esa oportunidad se presentaría cuando Takeshi se levantó y fue en dirección a los baños de aquel lugar.

La apariencia andrógina de Haruka la benefició cuando entró al baño de hombres pasando desapercibida por todos. Para su suerte el baño estaba vacío. Calculó el punto ciego de las cámaras del lugar en cuestión de segundos y justo cuando entró el que sería su oponente ahora, lo agarró del cuello con su brazo derecho, trabó con su otra mano la puerta del lugar y lo llevó a la esquina en donde las cámaras no lograban grabar.

Takeshi se sobresaltó, empezó a forcejear e intentó gritar y en ese momento Haruka le metió la gorra hecha un bollo en la boca diciéndole al mismo tiempo: "Creía que estabas acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, pedazo de carne en descomposición." Takeshi por un segundo tomó fuerzas y le dio un codazo en el vientre a la chica de cabellos rubios quien se quedó sin aire por unos momentos. Esa sensación la enfureció aún más y se llenó de fuerzas, por lo que sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y enérgicos.

"No podía irme sin antes darte la despedida que te merecías"

Le dijo Haruka mientras arremolinaba sus puños justo en la cara de Takeshi la cual ya dejaba ver rastros de sangre debido a los golpes. También avalanzó su furia sobre el pecho y el vientre del chico que la había hecho pasar los peores días de su vida. Y justo antes de irse, increpó nuevamente.

"Debería dejarte sin vida, pero eso sería muy amable de mi parte."

Y su último golpe fue directo a la ingle del ex novio de Michiru, dejándolo inconsciente en aquel lugar.

Haruka rápidamente salió del baño de chicos y se metió en el baño de chicas, se lavó las manos, desordenó un poco sus cabellos mojándolos levemente con el agua del grifo, se abrió un par de botones de su camisa, guardó los lentes e intentó caminar un poco menos tosco saliendo de aquel pasillo de baños directo a la puerta que daba hacia el abordaje de su avión.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de seguridad del aeropuerto fue informado del hecho que ocurrió en los baños cuando un chico encontró en el lugar cuerpo inconsciente de Takeshi. Inmediatamente comenzaron la búsqueda del responsable de lo sucedido sin éxito alguno. El movimiento fue tal que la gente del aeropuerto empezaba a asustarse, en esto, Michiru pregunta a uno de los guardias de seguridad qué era lo que estaba pasando a lo que este le contesta: "Al parecer hubo una pelea entre 2 chicos en el baño de hombres. Uno está inconsciente, el otro desapareció, pero tenemos poca información, lás cámaras solo pudieron captar al responsable por detrás" Michiru muy consternada, miró hacia la TV qué mostraba una y otra vez las grabaciones de las cámaras en el baño y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó lo que mostraban aquellas imágenes, reconoció de inmediato a Haruka y a Takeshi, se puso muy nerviosa, pero lo supo disimular bien ante los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban a sus cercanías.

No mencionó nada de lo que sabía a su madre que estaba a un par de horas de tomar su vuelo hacia la ciudad de Moscú. Se acercó donde su progenitora estaba esperando a que su vuelo fuese anunciado y tomó una de las revistas de la mesita que estaba frente a ellas al igual que había hecho la Sra. Kaioh.

¿Sabes qué es lo que está pasando hija?

Le pregunta su madre mientras pasa una de las páginas de la revista que tenía en sus manos sin despegar los ojos de esta.

No madre, cosas que pasan en aeropuertos, supongo.

Contesta Michiru mordiéndose disimuladamente las uñas y moviendo sin parar uno de sus pies, entre que observaba cómo águila a ver si podía reconocer de alguna forma a Haruka, ya que presentía que aún se encontraba ahí. No sabía para qué exactamente quería verla, porque ya todo estaba dicho, pero quería hacerlo.

"_Pasajeros con Destino a la ciudad de Moscú por favor abordar por el embarque internacional."_

El aviso para la madre de Michiru había sido dado un par de veces, por lo que ambas se dirigieron al lugar que les indicaban los altoparlantes del inmenso aeropuerto. Justo en la puerta donde debían despedirse, ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo que duró un par de minutos, ambas, llenas de un gran sentimiento de amor, se miraron. La violinista le sonrió a su progenitora y esta a poca voz alcanzó a decir "Hija… perdóname". La chica de pelos verdosos la miró con ternura y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Vete tranquila mamá, no hay rencores en nuestros corazones."

La Sra. Kaioh cruzó la puerta de abordaje mientras que su hija le saludaba desde el otro lado con la mano para despedirse. En cuanto la perdió de vista, estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando ve a lo lejos a Haruka saliendo del otro lado del aeropuerto justo para embarcar en un avión.

Su corazón inexplicablemente dio un vuelco. La siguió con la mirada hasta el momento en que estaba subiendo las escaleras de la poderosa máquina aérea. Ahí estaba, la estaba observando en ese mismo instante, bella, reluciente, imponente como siempre era Haruka Tenoh. Sabía que con o sin la princesa de Neptuno, Tenoh estaría bien, siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte y esta no sería la excepción y eso la aliviaba.

Un impulso la inundó por instantes. Quiso salir a buscarla e impedir que se fuera para donde sea que estuviera a punto de partir. Pero algo dentro de sí misma la tranquilizaba.

Abrió su bolso y sacó el Espejo que se le había sido concedido hace milenios atrás y lo observaba por momentos y por momentos veía tras el vidrio a Haruka.

La rubia sintió algo muy extraño en el ambiente, por un momento, el viento empezó a soplar en cierta dirección y Haruka inmediatamente volteó hacia esta. Como ondas de sonido su mirada fue por tramos hasta encontrar el rostro lejano de Michiru dentro del Aeropuerto. Sus miradas se cruzaron como el huracán que levanta el agua del mar. Michiru le sonrió. Haruka pensó que alucinaba y entró en el avión. Buscó su asiento que daba justo en la ventana que miraba hacia el mismo punto pero no volvió a ver el rostro de la única mujer que la desquició por completo en toda su vida.

"Debo desprenderme de mi imaginación por completo" Pensó.

Michiru al ver entrar a Haruka en el avión, decidió marcharse de ahí rumbo a buscar un taxi para devolverse a casa. Algo extraño la invadió, no sentía ningún sentimiento de dolor o confusión. Al contrario, desde dentro una felicidad la invadió hasta desplegar en su boca una sonrisa que la ruborizaba.

Tomó el vehículo que la conduciría de nuevo a su departamento y mientras iba en este observaba las calles de aquella ciudad que fue testigo de innumerables experiencias. Llevaba su espejo en la mano aún, lo volvió a ver y vio como su reflejo en éste se desvanecía en el remolino que le traía una imagen del futuro…

"Es indudable que volveremos a estar Unidas por el Destino"

**FIN**.


	32. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

Las estrellas giraban en la misma dirección que siete años atrás, sin embargo Neptuno brillaba de una forma especial en el firmamento esa noche, más que cualquier noche anterior en la historia, el planeta hacía juego con las innumerables auroras boreales que producían un espectáculo de luces inigualable color verde marino en el cielo de aquella ciudad.

Al parecer todo estaba listo para la inauguración de aquel evento en el que Michiru había sido invitada como anfitriona y con esto su carrera daría un salto hacia el estrellato y los esfuerzos de su trabajo durante todo este tiempo empezarían a verse recompensados como debía. La princesa del último planeta del sistema solar había dedicado todo este tiempo para concentrarse en sólo eso, su música, que se había convertido en el medio por el cual dejaba filtrar desde sus sentimientos más rebeldes hasta los más tranquilos y puros.

Estaba muy bien preparada para una ocasión así siendo una artista de tan amplia trayectoria musical, sin embargo, los nervios aparecían por segundos y la invadían como si se tratara de la primera vez que se presentase a un escenario al estar a pocos minutos de su gran debut en el país Americano.

Repasaba mentalmente las notas del comienzo de la primera canción que interpretaría aquella noche mientras buscaba entre sus prendas el collar que le había obsequiado Setsuna para aquella ocasión especial.

"Sé que estaba en esta cajita… mmm ~ "

Dijo mientras tarareaba el estribillo de aquel tema, sin embargo, de un momento a otro el silencio invadió hasta el rincón más profundo de aquella habitación cuando escuchó sin querer parte de la conversación que se establecía en el pasillo.

"… deberías descansar Tenoh has estado practicando mucho últimamente …"

Los mareos la invadieron en ese instante y su vista se arremolinó como lo hace el mar al desatarse la furia del viento sobre él de una forma impredecible. La presión de su sangre ascendió al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Trató de recuperarse y controlarse a sí misma, respirando hondo y exhalando levemente.

"¿Michiru? … ¿Estás lista? Salimos en 10 minutos…"

"¡Aquí está!" Dijo la violinista para sí misma al encontrar el obsequio que le había dado la representante del tiempo.

Trataba de ponerse la alhaja mirándose al espejo, pero no daba con el cierre, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo junto con los nervios que le había ocasionado la situación anterior.

Cuando por fin cerró la joya, respiró hondamente, colocó sus manos en el tocador que tenía en frente apoyando todo su torso sobre sus brazos, dejó caer su cuello hacia delante y exhaló, repitió esta acción unas dos o tres veces. Sus cabellos se habían dirigido un poco hacia su rostro y lo habían cubierto parcialmente, luego levantó su cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en el espejo que tenía en frente y al observarlos un par de segundos se llenó de toda la seguridad y energía que necesitaba para aquella ocasión.

Sintió en su mano derecha aquel objeto que había sido guía y guardián durante tantos años, el Espejo de Neptuno. Lo empuño y mirándose en él, sabía que había llegado aquel momento por el cual temía y había esperado tanto al mismo tiempo.

Agarró su violín y salió del camerino con la cabeza en alto. Una sonrisa se camufló en su rostro y con pasos firmes y seguros se dirigió hacia el escenario donde interpretaría la canción perfecta para iniciar con la velada más inolvidable de toda su vida.

Haruka se encontraba ajustando sus zapatos en su camerino con un pie sobre una de las sillas mientras su mente estaba divagando en la rutina que seguiría en aquella ocasión, conocía el circuito de carreras como a la palma de su mano y quería conseguir el primer puesto para la firma de Motocross que la había contratado hace años atrás confiando en sus excelentes capacidades como corredora de carreras.

En pocos minutos saldría a las pistas, por lo que terminó de ajustar los puños de su traje, pasó las manos por sus finos y rubios cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás. Tomó la chaqueta con su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre su espalda sin colocársela, el casco de la moto lo tomó con su mano izquierda y salió hacia las pistas de carreras donde nunca se imaginó lo que estaba por vivir.

Llega a su moto, impecable como siempre, deja el casco amarillo sobre la misma, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que es hora de prepararse.

En el escenario luego de una merecida presentación a la violinista que estaba por comenzar con su repertorio, la representante de Neptuno se posa en el medio de la escena con un vestido blanco que le talla toda su silueta logrando ser el centro de atención de todo aquel que estaba observando en esa dirección.

La mujer de cabellos marinos toma elegantemente su violín y por un momento olvida con cual era la canción que empezaría. Por su mente solo pasaba el apellido que acababa de escuchar minutos atrás. "Tenoh… Sabía que este momento llegaría… pero… Concéntrate Michiru, concéntrate"

Sin marcha atrás y debido al público expectante, Michiru coloca el instrumento en posición y empieza a entonar una melodía que no estaba en el repertorio ni mucho menos ensayada, una canción que hace muchos años no tocaba pero que se sabía mejor que su propio nombre, automáticamente el clásico comenzó a sonar en todas direcciones, era aquel que las representaba a las dos en sus momentos de lucha, en sus batallas y en esos más íntimos recuerdos de los cuales sólo ellas dos eran testigos.

Haruka comienza a colocarse la campera impermeable, y justo cuando el cierre está por llegar al final, su sangre se heló, sus movimientos se detuvieron como si su piel estuviese convirtiéndose en una estatua que en cualquier momento se quebraría en mil pedazos.

El viento trajo a sus oídos aquella melodía tan particular, al sólo instante de percibirla, por su cuerpo empezó a correr una electricidad indescriptible, provocándole escalofríos que hicieron que toda su piel se erizara.

Sentir ese sonido suave, delicado, vibrante y con una precisión única en el timbrar de las cuerdas solo podía provenir de una persona. A la motorista se le dilataron las pupilas de sus verdes ojos, su corazón se aceleró al recordar la imagen de aquella mujer de una mirada profunda, de una sonrisa hipnotizadora y de cabellos tan agua marina como el mismo océano.

En su mente resonaba el sonido que emanaban las cuerdas de aquel violín y sin pensarlo articuló como pudo el nombre de aquella persona que nunca más pudo olvidar mientras lentamente giraba su cuerpo hacia el escenario sin poder creer la silueta que sus ojos observaban en ese instante.

"Mi… Michiru"

La última nota del violín de la diosa de los mares retumbó en toda la pista de carreras y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el estadio estalló en una euforia que ni la misma violinista se esperaba.

Michiru sonrió al público y les dedicó una última canción antes de marcharse. La gente estaba asombrada y deleitada por el talento de la artista y los hermosos acordes que producía con el instrumento de cuerdas. Su mirada encontró la de Haruka en cuestión de segundos, esta conexión les produjo un vuelco en el corazón a ambas y la melodía de la dueña del océano se hizo más intensa y profunda.

Haruka había quedado paralizada durante todo el concierto de la mujer de cabellos marinos, su cuerpo no podía ni quería reaccionar, su corazón latía al compás de las melodías que surgían del violín, sus manos sudaban de los nervios, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, viendo y escuchando, la mujer que estaba sobre el escenario era aquella que aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches durante todos estos años que había estado en América.

La última canción estaba por terminar y la motorista se encontraba caminando hacia el escenario. Un hombre de su equipo de entrenamiento se percató y la llamó preocupado.

- Tenoh! La carrera comenzará en unos minutos... ¿A dónde vas? Tienes que esperar aquí.

La rubia siguió caminando extendiendo una mano hacia arriba dando la señal que estaba todo bien, que no se alarmase y siguió con paso firme...

Entró al pasillo donde estaban todos los artistas que se presentarían y que ya habían hecho su repertorio y decidió esperar a Michiru en la puerta del camerino. La violinista termina su última interpretación y es alabada por su público, saluda cordialmente y se retira del escenario dejando lugar al comentarista para que siguiera con el guión de la inauguración.

Al caminar por el pasillo la esperan unos cuantos fans quienes le piden autógrafos, ella muy amablemente y con una sonrisa se dispone a firmar posters con su imagen, fotografías y papelitos en blanco sin dejar de caminar entre tanta habladuría y emoción por parte de sus seguidores, en un momento alzó la vista en dirección a donde la estaba esperando justo la persona con la que quería encontrarse, no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente aquel vuelco en el corazón que le provocaba saber que otra vez estaba ahí, a metros de la mujer que la desquiciaba en todo sentido. Siguió avanzando notando una indiscutible debilidad en sus piernas como si toda la sangre de su corazón bombeara hacia su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo, pero tratando de conservar su calma y la elegancia que siempre caracterizaban a la hija de Neptuno.

La motorista se encontraba en el marco de la puerta donde apoyaba el codo del brazo izquierdo mientras jugaba con sus labios dejando entrever la sonrisa que se escapaba de su boca y sin quitar un solo segundo sus ojos de los de Michiru.

Trataba de controlar la situación pero esto era algo que la ponía en sus límites, esperó a que la artista se desocupara de aquel grupo de seguidores que venían acosándola desde que dejó el escenario y justo cuando esto sucedió ambas quedaron frente a frente a poco más de un metro de distancia.

Ahí, mirándose por lo que fueron quizás segundos eternos, como si fuese la primera vez, Haruka se deleitó y sumergió en la mirada más profunda que conoció jamás y Michiru logró ser hipnotizada por el torbellino que se formaba en los incontables tonos verdosos de los ojos de la deportista, nuevamente, las palabras eran innecesarias para ellas dos.

Más aún la violinista intentó quebrar con aquel silencio.

Ha…

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar algo, Haruka la interceptó.

Permítame que me presente princesa: Haruka Tenoh. Mucho gusto.

Al decir esto, la rubia de cabellos cortos se inclinó haciendo una leve reverencia e inmediatamente tomó una de sus manos y le dejó un tierno y cálido beso en esta.

Michiru sentía el correr de su sangre por sus mejillas y su corazón palpitar a mil por segundo, siempre pensó que no lo sabría hasta que llegaría aquel momento, nunca sabría cómo reaccionaría al verla justo en frente de si, imaginó mil formas de cómo se desenvolvería frente a ella cuando por fin se encontraran porque desde la última vez que la vio sabía que aquel día llegaría más no tuvo prisa porque todo estaba destinado para ocurrir así. Para ser perfecto.

La representante de Urano levantó su mirada lentamente detallando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la diosa de los mares de abajo hacia arriba y finalmente clavándola en aquellos ojos acuáticos de la forma en que ella sólo sabría hacerlo.

TENOH!

Se escuchó a unos metros de ellas dos.

Te están buscando todos como locos, en 3 minutos comienza la carrera! Vamos!

Le insistió el joven de cabellos castaños que portaba la misma camiseta de su equipo.

Dame 2 minutos y en 1 estoy en la pista lista para salir a ganar!

Le contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su compañero de equipo.

En ese instante, Haruka toma del brazo a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina y ambas se adentran al camerino de la violinista.

Ves! Vas a perder como te quedes aquí.

Le dijo Michiru algo nerviosa en su tono de voz.

Haruka se acerca lentamente al cuello de Michiru y quitando parte de su cabello huele disimuladamente su perfume, levanta un poco su cabeza y le dice suavemente al oído.

Te tengo como mi amuleto. Contigo no voy a perder.

La carrera se desarrolló sin contratiempos, la motorista llegó a último minuto y terminó de ajustar su traje, se puso el casco rápidamente y se subió en la moto, de inmediato se escuchó el conteo regresivo para empezar la competencia.

"3, 2, 1 GO!"

Veloz como un guepardo y sin mayor dificultad, Haruka se mantuvo al frente durante toda la carrera hasta el final ganando el primer lugar en la competencia por una ventaja bastante apreciable.

"Casi nos matas del susto cuando te perdiste Tenoh! Mil felicitaciones, te lo mereces!"

Le dijo su compañero de equipo dándole un abrazo fraternal al mismo tiempo cuando se bajaba del podio, Haruka se sonrojó un poco y respondió algo avergonzada.

"Ehhh, bueno gracias Will!"

"¡Nada de gracias amiga! ¿Irás a la fiesta de celebración de esta noche?"

"¡Probablemente!"

En eso una chica de cabellos largos y castaños se acercó a Haruka dándole un fuerte abrazo y mirándola como una heroína le habló

"Por fin te puedo conocer en persona Haruka! Mucho gusto, soy Alice!"

"¡Primita! Pudiste venir!" – Interrumpió Will, el colega de Haruka.

"Así es, pero no te emociones, vine por un autógrafo de Haruka! Mi novio te admira demasiado pero es muy tímido para pedírtelo en persona." – Dijo refiriéndose a la motorista y sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de su vista.

En ese momento Alice sacó un pedazo de papel con un lapicero y la rubia ganadora de la competencia le firmó complaciéndola.

"¿Eso es todo pequeña?" – Le pregunta Haruka en tono amable.

"Por supuesto que no, para mí un beso y un abrazo."

Y sin preguntar le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuerte de nuevo, casi estrujándola, en esto Haruka le dice con la voz un tanto asfixiada:

"¡Hey! Es la segunda vez que me abrazas sorpresivamente."

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" – Argumentó la admiradora de la corredora soltándola de inmediato.

"No te sorprendas si yo también actúo de sorpresa." – Dijo la motorista con un tono de picardía en su voz y acto seguido le guiña un ojo a la chica de cabellos castaños.

En eso su compañero y colega se sobresalta y le pega un leve codazo para neutralizar la situación al tiempo que Alice se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

Haruka se ríe y finalmente les dice que tan sólo era una broma. Se acerca a su moto, toma su casco con la mano y se despide de ambos en dirección al vestuario que se le había asignado a su equipo de carreras y donde estaban todos los artistas invitados al evento, entre esos Michiru.

La violinista no perdió a Haruka de vista ni un segundo, vio toda la carrera e incluso la escena anterior desde un palco preferencial. No entendió mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, si bien no sabía nada de la vida de Haruka, se consternó un poco y hasta sintió temor de que estuviera con alguien más.

Para ella todo podría ser posible e imaginó mil situaciones e historias en menos de un segundo en su cabeza. Llegó a pensar inclusive que Alice era su actual pareja, por la forma en cómo la fue a saludar.

Volvió a su camerino con preguntas que le barrían la cabeza como un tornado y al entrar cerró la puerta tras sí, suspiró para relajarse un poco y encendió la luz. Lo que vio la paralizó por un par de segundos.

"Ha… Haruka! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ehh, disculpa si te molestó, vine a… Preguntarte si vas a la fiesta de celebración de esta noche."

"No lo sé. Estoy con alguien así que depende si él quiere ir."

"Veo…"

Haruka se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y acto seguido le dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

"Ok, no hay problema, avísame de todas formas, sería bueno poder cruzar unas cuantas palabras con una vieja… amiga."

"Si seguro. Yo me voy ya, felicitaciones por tu triunfo, es un sueño que buscaste por mucho tiempo y hoy lo has logrado."

"Gracias Mich. Ehh, disculpa. ¿No te molesta que te diga así o me equivoco?"

Michiru se quedó callada por un momento y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa por la pregunta que le había hecho Haruka.

"Si, si me molesta, ahora no sé qué harás para contentarme." – Dijo en tono cómplice mientras se agarraba el cabello y le daba la espalda a la rubia.

Haruka quedó en silencio, sintió una conexión fatal con la mujer que tenía en frente, pero no quería en lo absoluto demostrarle nada, no quería poner en riesgo sus sentimientos, ni con ella ni con nadie. Desde que se separaron su único amor habían sido las motos y su única ambición era ser la corredora número uno a nivel mundial.

Michiru se dio vuelta nuevamente para observarla y Haruka le sonrió y la miró como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró el Manager de la violinista, Stephen.

"Michiru? Ya nos vamos! … Ah disculpa, no sabía que…"

"Está bien Stephen, estaba por salir, Haruka es una vieja amiga y la ganadora de la competencia de hoy."

"Mucho gusto Haruka, es un placer, felicidades por tu triunfo."

Haruka asintió sin decir nada.

Michiru tomó del brazo a su Manager y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la pequeña habitación. Finalmente le dice a la motorista:

"Te estaré avisando entonces Haruka, fue un placer volverte a ver! – Acto seguido le lanza un beso con la mano."

Haruka se mantiene en silencio y vuelve a asentir, se despide de Michiru haciéndole una seña con la mano y esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Se da media vuelta y alcanza a escuchar parte de la conversación de Michiru con el tipo que la acompañaba mientras estos caminaban en dirección opuesta…

"¡Estaba convencido que era un chico!"

"Jajaja, no sería la primera vez…"

El comentario realizado por el Manager de Michiru hizo que a Haruka se le escapara una leve sonrisa, luego fue a buscar sus cosas para irse del lugar y darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse un poco, este encuentro con la violinista la había dejado perpleja y con dudas en la cabeza.

Al llegar al cuarto del hotel donde se estaba quedando, tomó un vaso de agua, encendió la televisión tratando de distraerse con algún programa, sin embargo su mirada se perdía y su cabeza comenzaba a divagar sin darse cuenta.

Luego de unos minutos, se sacó la ropa y se metió justo debajo del agua fría y alzó su cabeza para que esta callera en su rostro, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacerse preguntas una y otra vez acerca del hombre con el que Michiru había salido del brazo.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Por qué la tomó del brazo?"

"¿Por qué le hacía preguntas?"

"¿Qué le importa quién soy?"

"¿Tendrán algo?"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta no se nada de su vida desde entonces…"

"¿Qué me pasa?"

Después de dar vueltas en lo mismo, sus manos se tensaron un poco y se tomó de los cabellos fuerte y gritó.

"¡BASTA!"

Haruka salió de la ducha tratando de no exponer más sus pensamientos a las preguntas que le carcomían el cerebro. Simplemente trató de automatizar sus acciones mientras se vestía para ir al evento de clausura del torneo el cual había salido victoriosa.

Sin embargo por más que trató de engañarse, su corazón latía sin permiso como un corcel indomable, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones mientras miraba sus trajes en el guardarropas que tenía en frente.

Sin pensarlo, agarró su favorito. Un traje negro a rayas blancas tipo pianista, que le hacía resaltar sus encantos. Se miró al espejo y vio en sus ojos por un momento un brillo inusual, su mente se perdió en el reflejo del objeto y por un par de segundos percibió dentro de sus pupilas aquellos cabellos marinos que la estaban desquiciando aquella noche de abril, luego de un par de segundos se roció un poco de aquel clásico perfume que usaba desde hacía más de 10 años. Tomó las llaves de su moto y se fue rumbo a la fiesta organizada por su compañía de carreras.

Por otro lado, Michiru pidió estar sola en su habitación de hotel. Se preparó un baño de burbujas en el Jacuzzi que tenía disponible en aquella habitación presidencial. Se sacó todas sus vestimentas y se fijó que el agua estuviera en la temperatura correcta, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, luego de esto se sumergió en el elemento al que pertenecía, escabulléndose del ruido del mundo exterior. Esto era básico para que ella pudiera poner en orden más que sus pensamientos, aquellos sentimientos que acababan de aflorar nuevamente aquel día en el que había vuelto a tener noticias de la única persona a la que había amado con su mente, cuerpo y corazón.

No sabía si aceptar la invitación que le había ofrecido Haruka acerca de ir a la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo. Se quedó viendo a la nada por unos cuantos minutos, se hundió dentro de la bañera cerrando sus ojos. Sus oídos se taparon con el agua que la rodeaba, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón y vio dentro de su mente, la silueta de la diosa del viento, se estremeció, salió del agua agitada, no pensó. Michiru es de esas personas que cree que el pensar de más en casos como estos atormenta, prefiere simplemente que las cosas sucedan como el destino convenga.

Salió de la bañera, se detuvo un par de minutos para secar cada parte de su cuerpo y aplicarse crema en sus piernas y brazos. Tomó uno de sus vestidos blancos con piedras color marino incrustadas en él con un corte a media pierna que dejaba entre ver su silueta de una forma muy sutil, elegante y provocativa al mismo tiempo y bajó al Living del hotel.

En ese momento ve a su manager charlando con el personal del hotel y se acerca cuidadosamente.

"¿Stephen?"

El ejecutivo voltea la mirada hacia la violinista y se queda sin palabras detallándola de abajo hacia arriba, era sabido que Michiru se robaba la mirada de más de uno y esa noche se veía indiscutiblemente hermosa. Más aún ella disfrutaba causar esas reacciones en las personas.

Un poco coqueta le pide a su asesor:

"Por favor, me llevarías a la clausura del evento de motociclismo que se celebra esta noche?"

Stephen contesta:

"Deseo concedido bella Mademoiselle"

Minutos más tarde, Michiru se encontraba llegando al lugar dónde se celebraba el evento y sus nervios afloraron en una descarga de adrenalina cuando a la distancia pudo reconocer los cabellos dorados y el singular traje de Haruka Tenoh.

Todos reconocieron de inmediato el auto del cual se estaba bajando la princesa de Neptuno y en cuestión de segundos una docena de papparazzi rodeó a la famosa violinista al despuntar el brillo de sus zapatos de tacón en la antesala del evento.

Haruka se percató del bullicio a la entrada del salón e inmediatamente giró hacia la dirección donde ocurría el suceso, ahí, la vio salir del largo automóvil negro en el cual la transportaba, tuvo escalofríos, trató de tragar, pero se le dificultó, le arrebató una copa de vino que transportaba uno de los mozos, en eso uno de sus colegas se acerca y le pega una palmada por la espalda.

"¡Tenoh! ¡Felicidades! Y dime… ¿Desde cuándo te alcoholizas? ¿No habrás usado drogas también para la competencia verdad?"

Se trataba de Kameda, su compañero y rival en la firma que estaba representando. Nunca se llevaron bien, de hecho, Kameda, siempre intentó ganarle el lugar a Haruka para poder reemplazarla en las carreras que se habían celebrado hoy pero nunca lo logró.

Haruka lo miró desafiante y muy seria y sin decirle una palabra se tomó toda su copa de vino y luego se la dejó justo en el pecho y se apartó de su vista. Subió las escaleras que la llevarían a uno de los balcones del lugar donde tenía una vista mucho más privada y privilegiada para ver a Michiru y detallarla como ella deseaba… sin ser vista.

Justo ahí, logró ver cuando la famosa artista saludaba a la multitud que la rodeaba, Haruka se quedó atónita al verla tan bella y radiante, era como una fantasía de aquella noche de primavera. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por su cabeza, era como si alrededor hubiera dejado de existir, lo único que enfocaban sus ojos era aquella silueta a lo lejos que la hacía estremecer hasta la más ínfima hormona de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, sintió confusión y desapruebo cuando momentos después se acercó tras la chica de cabellos marinos el joven que la había estado acompañando aquella tarde, le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó y ambos entraron al recinto en el cual estaba ya el evento para comenzar.

Haruka bajó rápidamente del segundo piso en el que estaba hacia los baños, pasando desapercibida por la mayoría de personas, luego, otro de sus compañeros, que la ve saliendo de los tocadores le dice:

"¡Hey Haruka! Aquí estás, sino estoy mal, te estaban buscando los chicos del staff para que des inicio al evento."

"Q… ¿Qué?"

"Si, ya sabes, como ganaste, debes decir algunas palabras."

"Pero yo… No preparé ningún discurso."

"¡Ah no se amigo, eso fue lo que me dijeron!"

El muchacho se aleja y Haruka se va directo al pequeño escenario armado para ese día.

Michiru la vio pasando por entre medio del lugar rumbo a la escena, sintió ganas de irla a saludar, pero la vio bastante ocupada y tampoco quería molestarla. Esperaría entonces la ocasión ideal.

Se ve que la rubia habla con algunos de sus directivos quienes le insisten para que sea ella quien haga la apertura del evento, sin opciones, Haruka sube al escenario se aclara la garganta ante la gente del lugar y los micrófonos lanzan un tono agudo por la cercanía con los parlantes del lugar. Luego de un par de ajustes se escucha por todo el salón:

"Ehmm Buenas Noches…"

Con la atención de todos en ella, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, trató de no pensar y decir algo rápido para bajarse de ahí inmediatamente.

"Bueno, jeje soy buena con las motos, no con este tipo de cosas…"

Los asistentes lanzaron unas pequeñas risas por el mal preparado discurso de la motorista, todos la observaban atentamente. Una luz de fondo la iluminó solo a ella quedando lo demás en una tenue y cómoda oscuridad.

"¿Pues qué puedo decir? Gracias a todos por venir, pásenla bien y diviértanse."

Se despide saludando con su mano en la frente y sonriendo brevemente. Acto seguido habla un animador quien propone que sea Haruka quien comience el baile de la noche.

Entre sonrisas y bromas, Haruka intenta no cumplir con la petición del animador del evento, pero todo el personal se unió a la gran idea y no tuvo otra alternativa que hacer caso a la multitud. En instantes se dirige hacia la parte posterior del salón donde estaba Michiru y otras dos chicas más, con la mirada clavada en la sirena camina en su dirección, pero en cuestión de un segundo, cambia su parecer y le pide la mano para bailar a la prima de su colega: Alice.

Michiru siente confusión y aunque intenta disimularlo la sangre le hierve por dentro como agua en ebullición, se siente al mismo tiempo confundida y no pudo evitar sentir celos de aquella chica… Quiso agarrar sus cosas e irse pero eso sería tonto y cobarde de su parte y ella no era así en lo absoluto. Al contrario de eso, se sentó, cruzó las piernas y sonrió con la elegancia que la siempre la caracterizaba.

Duró un par de minutos sentada, inmediatamente que los chicos de la fiesta notaron que la violinista estaba sin pareja y vinieron a pedirle que bailara con ellos, sin embargo su respuesta fue –"Lo siento mucho, será la próxima vez"- mientas tomaba la mano de Stephen con quien se dirigió a la pista en breve.

Durante todo el baile Michiru no le quitó los ojos de encima a Haruka, obviamente, como toda mujer, poseía la cualidad de disimular muy bien este tipo de maniobras. Sin embargo en un momento se encontraron sus miradas nuevamente, si algo no había cambiado en todo este tiempo era aquella conexión que tenían con tan sólo verse directamente a los ojos. Ambas, sintieron ese vínculo fatal que las extasiaba. En un momento Michiru escucha que le hablan…

"…iru…. Michiru… MICHIRU!"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué? Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

"¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con esa chica? No has parado de mirarla en toda la noche y no me escuchaste lo que te dije"

"Ah si si, perdón Steph, y no no pasa nada con ella, discúlpame, es sólo que la función me dejó demasiado cansada, vine solo por el compromiso social"

"Está bien, tienes que descansar, cuando desees nos marchamos"

"¡NO! … Digo, todavía no, es temprano, yo te avisaré"

En ese momento miró a Stephen, le sonrió dulcemente y siguió bailando con él como si nada hubiera pasado y vuelve sus ojos a la rubia motorista quien ya había dejado de bailar con Alice.

Haruka se desentendió del compromiso del baile y se unió a un grupo de motoristas que estaban charlando en la escena, se podía escuchar unas cuantas risas de lejos que provenían de la improvisada reunión y una conversación bastante predecible, marcas de motos, torneos, etc… Pasaron unos 10 minutos y la gente empezó a disfrutar de las bebidas y el baile, cada quien estaba en lo suyo y Haruka se quedó un rato hablando con su colega y amigo William.

Su conversación con William sobre mecánica fluía como el agua del mar, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan congelados como un iceberg con una única persona. Michiru. William notó que algo le sucedía a su colega y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle:

"¿Te sucede algo Haruka?"

"'¿Eh… Por qué lo preguntas?

"¡Vamos! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te da vueltas en la cabeza… O debería decir ¿Alguien?"

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de William. Bajó su cabeza y luego la alzó mirando directamente a Michiru en la pista de baile. William entendió de inmediato a qué se refería su compañera de carreras.

"¡Vaya! Eres complicada Tenoh… ¿Siempre por las grandes ligas no?"

A Haruka le causó gracia su pregunta y se sonrojó un poco mientras reía para sí intentando disimular su reacción con Will.

"Tranquila, está todo bien conmigo tú lo sabes"

"Si lo sé, gracias, por cierto… Es sólo que esta vez necesito un favor tuyo"

William se sorprendió un poco y sin dudarlo preguntó.

"¿Y para qué soy bueno?"

"Verás… Te lo diré sin rodeos… Quiero saber si Michiru… está con ese tipo o no…"

"Ohhh veo, bueno… ¿Sabes por qué soy corredor de carreras?"

"Mmm… ¿Por?"

"Porque nunca me fue bien de detective jajaja!"

Haruka se rie ante el comentario de su amigo y le ruega un par de veces más que le haga el favor hasta que este accede, un par de minutos después, Haruka se dirige hacia una de las escaleras para subir al balcón al cual sólo tenían acceso celebridades y personas con acceso V.I.P. donde esperaría a William con la respuesta de su inquietud.

Entre tanto, William buscaba la forma de acercarse a Michiru o de observarla para ver si notaba algún comportamiento comprometedor con el chico con quien había pasado todo aquel día.

La diosa del mar notó que aquel chico que hacía un rato estaba con Haruka estaba mirándola de más… Esto la incomodó un poco y sin pensarlo dos veces ella se acercó a las mesas de bebidas donde él estaba para preguntarle:

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No no Señorita Michiru, ¿Por qué lo dice?

"Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?"

William se sintió intimidado ante las preguntas de la violinista y sus pocas habilidades detectivescas no le dejaron otra opción que decirle lo que pasaba.

"Disculpe que la moleste, pero por favor no me delate…"

"No tranquilo, ¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunta Michiru preocupada.

"Haruka… desea saber si usted…"- William hace una pausa tratando de hacer la pregunta correctamente

"Si yo…"

"¡Si usted tiene algo con ese sujeto!"

Michiru intenta contener la risa pero no puede y finalmente ríe ante la pregunta del motorista.

"Eso no te lo puedo responder a ti querido agente… Tranquilo no le diré a Haruka que has hecho su trabajo mal… pero dime… ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Por favor Señorita Michiru, me mataría Tenoh si se entera que ella me mandó a preguntarle esto"

"Ya te he dicho que no te delataré, ahora… ¿Dónde está Uran… emm… Haruka?"

"Está bien, muchas gracias, tampoco le diga que yo le conté dónde se encontraba ¿Sí?... Está en el balcón V.I.P."

"Gracias… tu nombre?"

"Will…"

"Gracias Will"

Michiru se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla al colega de Haruka y este queda encantado, de inmediato, pide acceso al balcón de celebridades, el cual se lo conceden inmediatamente y al subir las escaleras, ve de lejos a Haruka. La luna era la única fuente de luz del lugar en el que se encontraba la chica de cabellos dorados, sin embargo, no hacía falta más que aquella subliminal iluminación para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Michiru se acercó cautelosamente por detrás de Haruka mientras la rubia sostiene una copa de vino tinto y le da vueltas mientras juega con las luces que se filtran al líquido a través del vidrio. Michiru se queda unos cuantos segundos sin saber qué decir, por más que lo disimulara, también sentía nervios y vértigo por ver de nuevo a su amada.

Por fin se decide a saludarla y trata de hacerlo lo más naturalmente posible:

"Qué bella que está la noche…"

Haruka reconoce de inmediato la voz de Michiru quién estaba ligeramente detrás de la motorista quien tarda unos cuantos segundos en voltear a verla.

Con la copa en la mano, por fin se voltea en dirección a la violinista y se mantiene apoyada de un solo lado al balcón, trata de disimular al máximo su encanto a la mujer que tenía en frente y las ganas de recorrerla con la mirada centímetro a centímetro, en vez de esto, la mira fijamente a los ojos, los cuales se veían tan oscuros y profundos como el mismo mar.

"Si… Puede ser… Sin embargo… La belleza de la noche no se compara con otras majestuosidades que he visto el día de hoy…"

Michiru no pudo dejar aflorar su ego y sin pensarlo mucho contestó con un - "Gracias…" -

Haruka se acercó lentamente y se aprovechó de la situación para deleitarse observándola de pies a cabeza un poco sobrante, caminó por detrás de Michiru, quien no se movió un céntimo y por detrás de ésta se acercó a su oído y le dijo: - "No he dicho que se trate de ti preciosa" - Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír a medio lado y volvió a mirarla a los ojos iluminados por el satélite natural.

Michiru sintió una sensación helada dentro de sí, un poco de ira e indignación al mismo tiempo, pero no exteriorizó ninguno de estos sentimientos a Haruka. A contra de esto, también le siguió el juego y no pudo evitar reírse con ella, e incluso un poco más.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Le pregunta Haruka a la artista.

"Eres tan mala para estas cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Mmm… A ver, cómo te lo digo…"

"Pues… Con palabras." – Haruka se seguía sintiendo confiada en sí misma.

"¿Querías saber si estoy con Steph no es así?"

En ese momento la corredora de carreras se paralizó y se ruborizó inmediatamente, no supo qué contestar, pensó en un segundo un millón de cosas, entre esas matar a William cuando lo vea o por lo menos darle una buena paliza en sentido figurado… Sus latidos por segundo empezaron a aumentar y dejó de mirar a Michiru a los ojos y bajó la vista.

En esto la sirena muestra una cara de complacencia y placer indiscutible, pudo notar de inmediato que Haruka se había enrojecido ante su comentario y la tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos nuevamente.

"No me contestaste…"

"Ehh, yo…"

Haruka levanta milímetros su vista, estaba muy sonrojada y finalmente se pierde en los ojos de Michiru, sus miradas hablan por sí solas y finalmente sucede…

Los recuerdos de aquella noche serían inolvidables, las horas se hicieron segundos y los días a partir de ahí estuvieron completos de nuevo. Ambas se olvidaron de sus miedos y se entregaron en alma y cuerpo.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquel reencuentro, todo estaba yendo de maravillas, sin embargo, lo que pasaría esta noche en la fiesta de bodas de Serena no se lo esperaba nadie…

-¡Michiru, Haruka, vengan, estamos aquí!- Gritó mina desde lejos.

Michiru, con una risa un poco tímida se acercó a la mesa en dónde se encontraban reunidas todas sus amigas. La fiesta siguió la tradición, todos bailaron el vals, brindaron y había llegado el momento en el que la novia tirara el ramo de flores a la próxima que le tocaría casarse!

-Jajaja! ¿Quién será la próxima víctima?- Dice Mina a las chicas mientras codea a Michiru.

La violinista, muy elegante esa noche, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse ante el comentario de su amiga.

A lo que todas se ríen e inmediatamente Amy increpa. –Mina, deja a la pobre, tu no cambias más… a todas estas, ¿dónde está Haruka?-

- No lo sé- Se escuchan las demás respondiendo entre murmullos…

Serena, se veía radiante, hermosa, esta vez no llevaba 2 chonguitos como solía hacerlo cuando era una adolescente, ahora, todas eran unas mujeres maduras y la Princesa de la Luna llevaba su cabello recogido con un moño excelentemente elaborado que le hacía relucir sus facciones de una forma espectacular… Muy delicadamente toma el micrófono con una mano y el ramo de flores con el otro y se dirige a sus invitados.

-"Gracias a todos por venir y por acompañarme a vivir conmigo este maravilloso momento, ahora quiero a todas las chicas solteras se coloquen aquí en frente para sortear mi ramo de flores"-

En ese momento, se acercan entre 15 y 20 mujeres de todas las edades, entre tanto Mina le dice a Lita y Rei siendo bien dramática… -"¿Qué aquellas no se ven muy viejas para casarse?... Que nos dejen la posibilidad a nosotras que estamos jóvenes y bellas"-

Michiru estaba dudosa de ir, pero luego de cruzar un par de palabras con su vieja amiga Setsuna se animó sólo para jugar un poco…

-"¡Vamos! Será divertido, yo también te acompañaré"- Dijo la guardiana del tiempo.

-"¿Pero dónde está Haruka?"- Preguntó Michiru.

-"Ahh, no se, ya sabes, quizá se escondió en el baño para evitar estos momentos BOCHORNOSOS"- Le contestó Setsuna, haciendo incapié en la última palabra

Michiru, se rió y asintió. -"Si… no sería nada raro…"-

En realidad la diosa del viento, si estaba en el baño, pero transpirando frío y de colores, esperando el momento justo para hacer la pregunta de su vida…

Serena cuenta hasta tres y tirá el ramo para atrás mientras tiene los ojos tapados.

Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban en el evento, el ramo cae directo a las manos de la hermosa chica de cabellos marinos.

Todos aplaudieron y Michiru no sabía ni qué hacer con el arreglo floral, ni dónde meter su cara que estaba pasando a tomar el color de una cereza.

-"Ehhh… bueno gracias"- Dice la artista, dando la vuelta y abriéndose paso para volver a su asiento, pero justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso, se escucha en el micrófono la voz de alguien que no se esperaba que hablara en ese momento.

-"Espera preciosa no te sientes aún…"- Haruka se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba por todos los medios de esconder su nerviosismo. Sus manos sudaban, su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco… Siguiendo con su pequeño discurso, la rubia tomó firme el micrófono y prosiguió.

-"No creo en esos sorteos de ramos de bodas, pero esta vez no se equivocó."-

Michiru abrió sus ojos y se tornaron tan azules como lo más profundo del mar, sus piernas estaban a punto de perder el equilibrio ya que no entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería creer lo que estaba a punto de escuchar…

-"Quiero pedirte delante de toda esta gente… que seas mi esposa"-

Michiru, sin darse cuenta dejó caer el ramo de flores al suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trató por el mismo Neptuno de no derrarmar ni una… en vano.

Salió corriendo a los brazos de su amada para confirmarle la propuesta con un beso mientras se desvanecían entre los aplausos de la gente.

Finalmente Michiru contestó. –"Esta vez el destino me ha dado una de las misiones más importantes de mi vida"-

Haruka inquieta le pregunta… -"¿Ah si? Y… se puede saber, ¿cuál es?"

La dueña de los mares le contesta dulcemente –"Hacerte feliz hasta el fin de los tiempos"…

**FIN**


End file.
